I Don't Mind
by Leioa15
Summary: About Oliver Wood and his fellow team mate, Katie Bell. Friends at first, then what? They both have to handle a lot, but will it still work out? More importantly, will they figure everything out before something awful happens? perhaps final chappie 25 up
1. Quidditch

Quidditch practice was especially hard today. Wood was drilling us like crazy and _almost_, almost that is, got us to run around the field like muggles. What was he_ thinking_? To add to the _'fun'_, it was raining. Very hard, too.

"WOOD!" Fred yelled, "It's raining like Hell out here! We can practice again later!".

I was with Fred on this one. Wood, who was on his broom in the air high above our heads, looked down, frowning. I strained to see him through the falling sheets of rain. Lightning flashed. I could see him sigh and he came down to Fred's level. The thunder from the last flash of lightening echoed around us. I didn't feel that safe out there. Also, the rain made my broomstick wet and slippery, making it hard to hold on tight.

"No, Weasley! We're up against Slytherin for the first time this year next week, we have to be ready for _anything_!"

Wood stared at him angrily and sped off towards Harry, who was, at the moment, totally spacing out, missing all signs of the Golden Snitch. Harry was acting strangely the last few days, looking off somewhere else like he was watching someone. Someone unknown to the rest of us. Personally, I shook it off as nothing.

As George watched, he muttered, "I'll bet _Slytherin _doesn't have their team out in the rain and cold..."

Wood jolted around to face him with wide eyes. "_What _was that, Weasley!?"

George looked towards me and grinned. I rolled my eyes. Fred and George _loved _to annoy Wood. Although it was getting old, I was never tired to witness Wood's expression.

"Only fifteen more minutes, everyone!" Wood yelled reassuringly, but already there were groans and audible muttering. Wood sighed and held up a hand in protest.

"Alright, fine! Practice is over, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Wood grinned. There wasn't supposed to be practice tomorrow, but because of the rain, he was making up for it. He waited to see if anyone would notice. I did, but I wasn't sure if anyone else did.

All around me, figures on their brooms dropped to the earth gracefully, lowering themselves on the ground. I eased myself off my broom, finding myself sore from Wood's practice. Gravity felt strange after flying around, like it was stronger than usual. My body threatened to collapse onto the ground, but I held myself up.

I heard Wood yelling to Harry about going early to practice the next day to make sure he was ready. I trudged through to mud off the field. Besides Harry and Wood, I was the last one off the field. '_Wood.'_ I shuddered.

Everyone had been calling Oliver that nowadays, Wood. I had called him Oliver for about the first year or so, then everyone began the 'Wood' phase. After people calling him that all the time, it became a habit with me. An awful habit, I might add. It sort of annoyed me when one's friend was called by their last name. Oliver was only Wood when I wasn't directly speaking to him.

If it was someone you didn't know too well, or you disliked them, all right, but other than that, no. I hated it when people called me 'Bell' instead of 'Katie' or whatever nickname they insisted upon. It just felt weird to me. But then again, I had gotten used to it.

I heard fast footsteps behind me, someone was running. I waited for the Gryffindor Seeker, a Mr. Harry Potter, to pass me, on his way to the changing rooms. But it wasn't young Harry, I turned to see someone slowing down and stop beside me. Oliver Wood.

"Bell," he said acknowledgingly. I winced and looked at him. I had known him for years, he knew my first name, you would think he would use it. He smiled and laughed uneasily.

"Sorry, Kate," he corrected himself. There you see! An example. As I stated before, nicknames were often used. Mine were Kate, Katie, or sometimes Kat- (it was what my little sister used to call me).

I smiled uneasily. "So," I said, "Do you think Harry is ready this time?"

Oliver sighed, we were nearing the building. "I think Potter has too many distractions..."

"As do we all," I said unintentionally. Oliver frowned and looked at me, staring through the rain. I smiled and shook my head. I hadn't meant anything by what I had said.

"What's going on, Katie?" Oliver asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing, Oliver." I said innocently.

Wood, yes, (I admit it!), I called him that unintentionally sometimes, reached in front of me and pulled open the door, holding it open for me. I rolled my eyes and went inside. He came in after me and closed the door behind himself. I looked down to see a puddle of water already forming near my feet. I was soaked. I sighed and set my broom down. I wrung my practice robes in an effort to drain any water out of them before I went back to my room.

Oliver bent down and picked up my broom. "I'll take this out to the shed for you," he said. He meant the Broom Shed, where we kept all of our brooms. I nodded and smiled. He looked back over his shoulder as he walked and smiled back at me.

"Thank you, Oliver!" I called after him, appreciatively. I slowly made my way back to Gryffindor Tower, fully aware of the ghosts and lively portraits watching me.

"Working hard today, I see," Nearly Headless Nick said to me cheerfully. I looked down at my robes and scowled at him, groaning. I kept my head down and continued walking.

"My, my," he said to himself, "Aren't _we _testy!"

I ignored Nick and the people in the paintings who shook their heads disapprovingly at me. I sighed; the paintings had never liked me.

I came to the Fat Lady and stood in front of her. She stared down at me grimly.

"Quidditch practice is over?" she asked.

"I haven't seen the rest of the team yet... Well," she said, "If you see that Potter boy, tell him that I would have enjoyed watching his practice today."

I raised my eyebrow. Harry had fans everywhere, in London, Egypt, South America; the letters came from all over the world. Now, they were even in the paintings.

I nodded and muttered the password, waiting for the door to open. Eventually, it did, granting me access to Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Donuts and Too much Wood

I drug my feet up the stairs to my room. I paused outside the door, waiting to hear voices inside. I shared a room with Alicia, but my other friend, Angelina, practically lived there as well.

When I heard nothing, I sighed in relief and opened my door. My happy face fell when I noticed Alicia sprawled on her bed on the opposite side of the room, reading some book. Alicia Spinnet was on the Quidditch team with me, too, but she had skipped practice. Like myself, she probably was not in the mood for Oliver's drills.

She looked up and smiled.

"By the looks of things," she said, noticing my dripping wet robes, "I didn't miss a thing."

I shrugged and walked to my bed after slamming the door behind me. As I made my way to my bed on my side of the room, I tripped on my bad on the floor, causing me to fall onto my bed as ungraciously as possible. I groaned into my pillow as Alicia giggled.

I rolled onto my back as I heard the door open. Angelina Johnson poked her head in and smiled, coming in. She was still in her muddy robes as I was and had a donut in her each hand. One donut was almost to her mouth when she offered one to Alicia.

"Donut?"

Alicia frowned and slowly shook her head. She looked at me. Neither of us knew where she had gotten donuts, since it was after dinner. Angie turned towards me.

"Donut?"

My face twisted in disgust. I shook my head, holding up a hand in protest. My gesture reminded me of Oliver. '_Argh_'

Angie shrugged and skipped over to my bed, hopping onto my bed, wrinkling the quilt. She ate her donuts in silence as Alicia stared at me.

"Alicia?" Ange asked, her mouth full with a large piece of donut.

"Hmm?" Alicia responded, focusing on her book.

"Are you _ever_ coming back to practice?"

Alicia looked up, almost laughing as if something were ironic.

"Practice: probably not. Match against Slytherin: yes, most definitely."

"Do you think he'll even let you play? You've missed most of the practices."

Alicia and Angie were doing all the talking. Clearly, I was cast out of the conversation.

"Not let me play? _Please_! Wood _needs_ me," Alicia said confidently. Angie laughed.

"_Alicia_! Wood '_needs_' you like he needs a bad hair day! _Not _at all!"

"Hey!" Alicia defended, "Wood has a bad hair day, like, _everyday_!"

They both burst into giggles as I rolled my eyes. I was tired of the bickering. I stood up.

"Well," I said, "I'm going to take a shower."

I got some clean clothes and a towel from a drawer and left the room, still hearing Alicia and Angie fighting.

Practice with Wood and now all this talk of him. I sighed, aggravated.

'_Argh- Too much Wood!!!!'_


	3. Stupid Towel Comments

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself, stepping out of the shower and into the steam. After being dirty, muddy, and cold, a nice hot shower felt good.

I looked to the bench where I had previously placed my cloths. They were gone, leaving the bench bare. Even my shoes were gone. I groaned and frowned. I heard giggling outside the door and I knew who the culprits were.

When I realized my muddy, grimy Quidditch robes were still beside the shower on the floor, I picked them up and dropped them down into the laundry chute.

There was silence outside the door for a second. I heard Angie's distinctive

giggle. I narrowed my eyes and went for the door.

Seeing as my bathrobe was currently being washed, I only had my towel to cover me. '_How convenient?' _As I moved my wet hair out of my eyes, I really hoped no one would be outside that door to see me chasing after Alicia and Angie to get my clothes back.

As I gripped the doorknob I heard fast footsteps running away from the door. I threw the door open and burst out of the bathroom.

I knew they would not be in sight, they were smarter than that.

"_Get Back Here!_" I screamed angrily.

I waited. Angie and Alicia were probably not coming back. I groaned and started back towards my room.

I was about halfway there when I heard a surprised laugh from behind me. I winced and sighed, turning around slowly.

I came face to face with Oliver Wood. He was now clean; he'd been muddy and gross like the rest of us. His hair was damp so I suspected he'd come from the Boys' bathroom and the shower. There was only one difference between us: he had clothes.

Oliver grinned and raised an eyebrow; he was easily amused.

"Wood," I said both respectively and firmly. I held my head up, unwilling to let the situation demean me. The only problem with my plan: I was blushing, and we both knew it.

"Bell..."he said acknowledgingly and seriously. He soon lost his seriousness and bust out in a laugh.

"What in Merlin's name-"

I grit my teeth and took a deep breath.

"Alicia and Angelina," I explained.

He nodded and laughed. I found myself rolling my eyes but feeling embarrassed. Oliver suddenly frowned.

"I expect they haven't taken your Quidditch robes..."

He smiled enough to be friendly, but just enough to show he was serious, too.

I sighed. Trust Oliver to relate _everything _to Quidditch.

"Well, Wood, it's been lovely chatting with you, but I really must go-"

"I'll see you at practice then!"

Quidditch again. '_Argh_' Oliver smiled and walked off to his room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw George Weasley pass me and go in the direction of Oliver. George stopped, frowning and looked back at me. He burst in a laugh, but when he saw my evil glare, he resumed his voyage. He walked until he was in step with Oliver. They exchanged greeting and kept walking. After a few steps, Oliver stopped and turned around.

"Bell?"

Oliver looked me over carefully. "Hmm?"

"Do tell Spinnet to _please _come to practice before I resort to other means of winning..."

"I will, but what are those 'other means of winning' you speak of?"

Oliver grinned. "Well, if we don't have Alicia out there to help us, and Potter is still...out there...we may have to concoct our own distractions for Slytherin...."

I frowned. George grinned.

"I think he means possibly the idea of you parading around on the ground in your towel."

I groaned and rolled my eyes as he grinned devilishly. Oliver scoffed and pushed him. George was still laughing and grinning. They were already walking back towards him room when I called back to George.

"But George, if I'm distracting Slytherin, won't other be distracted? Like Jordan and the scorekeepers? Oh, and what about our team? I'm sure you and Wood may end up distracted as well..."

"True, but I'll make sure we restrain ourselves."

He smiled and walked off. I wasn't finished yet.

"If you keep insulting me, I may pull an 'Alicia' and skip practice!"

I doubted they heard me. I found myself smiling. Strange. At the moment I wanted to strangle George. Alicia _would _be coming to practice whether she liked it or not. I was _not _going to be in my towel in public. Facing Oliver and George in the hallway was bad enough, I would definitely not be on the Quidditch field like that.

_Quidditch_.

Since Wood started me on the Quidditch subject, I began to ponder the match against Slytherin when I realized where I was and my dilemma.

"Alicia! Angelina!" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, towel parader?" I heard Alicia's voice from in front of me. Obviously, she had heard Oliver's 'idea'.

Angie appeared at her side. They were holding my clothes like hostages.

"Give," I ordered.

Angie smiled. She held my shoes out in front of her.

"Shoes?" she offered teasingly, almost in the same way she had offered me a donut just half and hour ago.

I growled and began towards them. Alicia giggled and ran off with Angie following her. They both were amused with their prank.

I sighed. I had no choice bit to follow them. _'Dammit!' _


	4. Secret Loves and More Donuts

I know Cedric Diggoy's supposed be to dead and all, but, well, he's just....just not dead now, okay!? lol. Deal with it.

* * *

Morning. Breakfast. Yum. Well, not really. I sat beside Alicia and Angie at the Gryffindor table while they stuffed their faces with food. Not so hungry myself, I helped myself to only a single piece of toast slathered with raspberry jam.

I nibbled on my toast and looked down the table at young Harry and his assorted friends. As usual, Hermione was reading some book and lecturing that twitchy friend of Harry's, Ron, about it.

Ron rested his head sleepily, with his fist mashing into his cheek. If someone swiped his arm off the table, he would fall face first into his porridge.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle were attempting to concoct a potion to make Harry spontaneously tap dance. No one in Slytherin likes those in Gryffindor, especially Harry Potter. Lucky for Harry, the potion consisted of orange juice, bacon, bits of ham, and pieces of pancakes.

Usually, Malfoy's initial idea would be to use magic to make Harry miserable, but he had to resort to childish games. The reason: Professor McGonagall. She had caught some of the Slytherins performing spells on Harry and for the sake of the Quidditch season, and his 'safety', she said that she would punish anyone who purposefully cast spells on Harry.

I didn't pay much attention to the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw tables, they weren't relevant to me. I had about an hour and a half before my Transfiguration class and I realized I hadn't done my homework. '_Damn Quidditch practice!'_

I got up from the table and left the hall. I doubt anyone noticed. I made my way up to Gryffindor Tower. I entered the Gryffindor Common Room and noticed my leather-bound Transfiguration book was placed on the small end table. I picked it up and hopped onto the couch. There was no one else in the Common Room, lucky me. I stretched and crossed my legs over the cushions and put my book on my lap.

I opened my book and noticed Angie's homework written on a piece of parchment stuck between two pages, one of them was where our assignment was. I sighed, taking it out, but making sure not to lose it. She would be needing it.

I took a blank sheet of parchment from out of the back of my book and grabbed a quill from the table beside the couch. It was hard to focus on

Transfiguration homework; honestly, I really didn't care how to transform a rock into a muggle calculator.

My mind wandered from Professor McGonagall's homework to Quidditch. I really wondered if we _were _going to win that match against Slytherin. I knew Oliver wished we would, but I wondered if we had a chance. Usually, Harry was reliable, but he was acting so strange, we all weren't very sure nowadays. I also wondered if Oliver's practice would be as hard today.

No! Back to homework!! I forced my mind to get back on the correct track and finish my homework.

After sitting in the quiet Common Room, from some time, I managed to finish my homework and have just enough time to make it to my class on time.

As I walked through the door, it looked like everyone was already seated and ready. Gryffindor shared Transfiguration class with Hufflepuff today. As was Professor McGonagall. I looked at her and she gave me a harsh look. For a split second, I thought I had missed the bell and I was late for class. If Gryffindor lost points on my account, Oliver would slaughter me. McGonagall smirked at me slightly as I went for my usual seat.

I heard the bell ring and I smiled.

"Miss Bell, please take your seat and I will begin today's lesson."

As I neared my seat on the four-seater bench I usually shared with just Alicia and Angie I noticed that it was empty. I looked around and saw that they had ditched me to go sit with Fred and George.

The only seat left open was the two-seater bench with one person sitting there. Cedric Diggory smiled friendlily at me. I smiled and sat next to him, putting my book down. As Professor McGonagall began the lesson, Cedric greeted me.

"Hello, Katie."

I smiled warmly and opened my book, not looking at him.

"Hello, Cedric," I said rather cheerfully.

McGonagall was saying something about homework, which prompted my mind to recall that Angie's homework was in my book. She used my books often. I watched her from across the room. Angie slowly looked for it; I think she was telling herself not to panic. She quickly began digging through her bag and then staring at Fred and George, accusing them of taking it. For once, they were innocent of something.

I watched her panic and I laughed. Cedric looked at me and frowned. I grinned and showed him her homework. He smiled. As McGonagall swept the room, collecting the papers, Cedric nudged me gently, whispering.

"C'mon!" he said with a smile. Obviously, he thought Angie had suffered enough.

"Ange!" I hissed to her. She turned around, her face clouded with anger. I smiled and passed her her paper. She took it angrily. She pointed a finger at me accusingly. I laughed and whispered quietly, "It was in my book!"

She turned around and went back to her conversation. Fred and George were demanding apologies for her accusations.

McGonagall took Cedric and mine's homework and went back to the front of the room.

"So, how are your practices?" he asked me

I frowned. "What!? Oh! Quidditch practices! Well, they're fine. How are yours?"

He smiled. "Not nearly as good. Too bad that it shows..."

"What?"

Cedric smiled and shook his head. "Never mind."

I tried to focus back onto McGonagall's lesson but it was useless.

"Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know if Dean Thomas asked out Cho Chang?"

I frowned, glancing towards the front of the room where she sat. "I have no idea."

"Oh, because I heard something about Dean...."

"Why?" I asked, grinning. It was almost obvious to me now that Cedric _loved _Cho; I just wanted to make him say it.

"Well?!" I asked, pursuing the subject.

Cedric smiled. "I'll let you know why after tonight..."

"After tonight?"

"Yeah, when I ask her."

I smiled. Cedric wasn't stupid. He knew that I knew. Cedric was very handsome, and many a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuffs fawned over him. Cho sure was lucky.

The bell rang and I stood up, taking my book with me. Time flied when you talk to Cedric.

"Good luck," I said.

"I'll tell you all tomorrow," he called to me, grinning as I walked out of the classroom.

I smiled. I was off to potions now with Snape. Bleck. I hated potions, I think everyone did, except for the Slytherins, I suppose. Honestly, I really was interested about how the Cedric/Cho thing would turn out.

As I walked down to the dungeons, I felt a familiar arm slide around my shoulders. I didn't have to stop and look at him to recognize that bright orange hair. It was Fred Weasley. He and I were pretty good friends and we shared Potions class together.

"Well, Katie, love, do you think Potions will be easier than enduring Wood's practices?"

I smiled again. "I don't know, Fred, I suppose it depends on what they both have in store for today."


	5. What Is GOING ON?

Almost to Potions and Fred has left me.

"So," Oliver said, coming over to me, "What's all this with Cedric asking someone out?"

I smiled. "None of your business, Mr. Wood."

He grinned and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"C'mon, Katie! _Pleease? _I'm bound to find out eventually!"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Oliver growled and saw Fred up ahead of us. Fred had left me only minutes earlier to go talk to George.

"Oy! Fred!" Oliver yelled. Fred spun around.

"I don't know a _thing_, Wood!" he yelled, running off to class. I was surprised, usually the Weasley twins were known for blabbing.

Oliver sighed and looked at George. Maybe he knew. When he looked up to find the other Weasley boy in our year, he was nowhere in sight. He'd probably run after Fred to find out what he "didn't know".

"I'll find out eventually! You just wait and see!" I heard him mutter.

Well, Potions class with Snape wasn't at all fun. At _least_ we had it with the Ravenclaws and not the Slytherins today.

I sat down next to Alicia and Angie as Cho Chang came over.

"Hi, Cho," I said quietly. After that conversation with Cedric, my voice sounded like it was hinting at something.

She nodded at me smiling, but staring at me competitively. I sensed that Quidditch wasn't the only thing that she was competitive with me. But what was I involved in that also included Cho in the picture? I had no idea.

Cho moved her gaze from me to Alicia. She looked at her more friendlily.

"Alicia?" she asked, Alicia looked up with questionable eyes, "Do we have a test in Transfiguration today?"

Alicia smiled and, just coming from that class, she knew. She shook her head. A look of relief swept across Cho's face. I didn't blame her really; McGonagall had been threatening a test for days but never followed her word, surprisingly. She flipped her dark hair from in front of her face.

"Good, because if it was today, I would have failed!"

She smiled and left, joining her fellow Ravenclaws. Cho failing anything? Yeah right! If McGonagall gave her a test on muggle nuclear physics, Cho would pass with flying colors.

Speaking of flying, once again my mind reverted to Quidditch. NO! No more Quidditch! I confess, Oliver, Fred, George, Alicia, and Angie have almost made me totally obsessed. But, thank goodness, not as obsessed as our captain, Oliver, who brings obsession to a whole new level. A level above those of Harry Potter obsessors.

After Potions, I had one hour to get homework done, make it to dinner, and then thirty minutes after that to get my butt out onto the field, in my robes, and broom in hard, otherwise Wood would have a heart attack. A thing both Fred and George secretly wished for sometimes.

With my mind so focused on my potion (I desperately needed to pass this class), I barely noticed when Angie jabbed me in the arm. I looked up at her quickly. The room was pretty loud, but she leaned over and pointed to the front of the room, whispering in my ear, "Look."

I looked around, nothing really grabbing my attention.

"What?"

"Cho!"

I looked for her and finally saw her. She was standing at a single table with Oliver.

"So?"

Angie scoffed, exasperated. I looked again. Cho playfully hit Oliver, giggling. I noticed she was awful close to him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. I wasn't convinced.

"_Cho and Oliver_?!_ What_ are you thinking?!"

I knew that even if Cho was desperately in love with Oliver, it would never work. He was too obsessed with Quidditch to be involved with anything else. That's what I thought until I noticed the tips of his ears growing red.

"Don't know," Angie said, shrugging, "She _could _be trying to steal our captain in an attempt to make her team do better in the fight of the cup. Maybe she thinks that if he's all over him, we'll suck."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Angie grinned, "If they _do_ get together, I'll wager she'll steal him away every practice to go make out, rendering our practices useless and make us suck even more."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ange, if you're this concerned, I'm wondering if you want to be the person who's obsessed with Oliver and end up getting together with him."

She scrunched her face. "Bleck."

I smiled. "That's what I thought."

I sighed as Angie muttered something under her breath. Too much drama.

Cedric liked Cho. Cho liked Oliver. Something was wrong with Harry. _WHAT IS GOING ON?! _Trelawney had said something about the moon being all wacked out this month. That had better be a good, valid excuse for all that was going on.

I was just waiting for the sudden twist in all this when it was revealed who Oliver liked.

More importantly, did I have to be the one who told Cedric?!

More importantly that _that_, _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_


	6. Another Crappy Practice

I groaned as Oliver blew the whistle. The other team members were suddenly in the air. My muscles aches and I was reluctant to join them. Oliver yelled at me to hurry up and, "get with the program". Hmm... maybe he thought that if he was hard on me, I'd tell him about the Cedric thing. Fat chance and no way.

I rose from the ground slowly, eyeing the rest of my team. I didn't see Alicia. _Damn_. George saw that I noticed and grinned at me.

"What color towel do you think? Green or blue?"

I rolled my eyes skyward and Oliver tried to hide his smirk, the tension lightening.

Oliver clapped his hands, reminding everyone that we were still at practice. I looked around for the quaffle, hearing Oliver yell to someone on the ground. I looked down. It was Alicia, late. Oliver was still yelling at her when she yelled back, something she almost never did to Oliver.

"Oh, shut up, Wood! I'm here aren't I?!"

It was clear she was not in a good mood. Oliver was taken aback; obviously someone didn't take his captainship seriously. That annoyed him. Alicia was scowling when she joined us.

"_Harry! Watch out!!!_"

No one paid any attention to the person who gave the warning, I knew it was Angelina, but all eyes flew to Harry.

As my gaze found him, he was dodging something, something no one had seen.

"Harry?" Oliver asked, worriedly, "You alright?"

Harry nodded breathlessly. "_What_," Oliver screamed to the rest of us, "was _that_?"

It was silent for a moment, but only one moment before someone spoke up.

"Bludger," Fred said quietly and yet seriously. Everyone looked at him and just as Oliver opened his mouth to yell something about how we should try not to kill our young seeker, he noticed Fred's gaze. Fred stared at the ground solemnly. The Slytherin Quidditch Team.

They stood there in one large group, all in green, Draco Malfoy's bleach blonde hair prominent. Oliver quickly spotted the captain and shouted down at him.

"Hooch gave us practice time today! You have no business here-"

"But of course we do!" the captain shouted back quickly, "This is the place where we'll squash you!"

I had no doubt who had sent that Bludger after Harry, A) Snape, B) Dementors, C) Slytherin Team, D) Individuals on the Slytherin Team, E) Some crazy psycho passing by. Obviously, I had out ruled most of the competitors, I wasn't stupid, but those were the usual culprits I had to sort through.

So, with this situation, A) not possible (he's with a class right now), B) why would Dementors send Bludgers after Harry when they could just suck the soul out of him? It's faster, cleaner, and easier, right? Also, since when do Dementors know how to play Quidditch?? C) One Bludger from the entire team? Nah, those single individuals want their own Bludgers to throw at Harry (Slytherins weren't mighty team players when it came to trying to kill Harry), D) Most likely, E) The only crazy psychos passing by at the moment were those on the Slytherin Team.

I lost track of the argument between Oliver and the Slytherin captain. They were still arguing as the Slytherins left the field. Strange, considering we usually were the ones to flee. Woo hooo Oliver!

Back to practice. Harry missed all signs of the Golden Snitch. Fred and George kept sending the Bludger towards us. All in all, it was a pretty crappy practice.

Oliver was unwilling to let us go for the night, but he did so anyways.

"Potter, I'd like to see you afterwards," Oliver said, Harry nodding, I turned back towards the castle, "You, too, Bell." He had said the last part very quietly; I doubted anyone else heard him. Strange.

I knew why Harry was being held back, Oliver had to make sure he wasn't going to go psycho at the next match or something else. I didn't know why I was.

Ah, yes, now I get it. He's going to bug me about the Cedric thing again.

'_Damn.'_

Hopefully Oliver didn't like Cho so she would be free for Cedric. There, I hope I had it all worked out. I _thought_ I did.

* * *

thanks for all the great reviews!!


	7. Conversations and What just happened s

He seemed worried. He was never a worrier.

Oliver had just finished speaking to Harry when he motioned for me to come over. I went. He smiled and led me to the side of the field, on the grass. We sat down there; it was easier than having to go all the way up to the stands. I crossed my legs out in front of me.

"Katie, we've got trouble," he said suddenly. I raised my eyebrow. Oliver tended to exaggerate.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Harry," he said slowly. It was the first time I've ever heard him refer to the boy as Harry and not Potter.

I shook my head, "He's fine, Oliver, nothing to worry about."

It was his turn to shake his head. "No, there's more to it than what we've been seeing..."

"What are you talking about?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "I'm saying we have to be careful. I know Hogwarts is a safe place and all, but there's been a lot of bad things happening over the years, ever since Potter arrived, and I think we have to take things more carefully..." he rambled on.

"Oliver, we've got Dementors all over the place, not to mention the ever present Dumbledore..."

"No, Katie," he said sternly, "You-Know-Who has other means of getting to people."

"Are you saying that he's coming back into power? Again?"

Oliver nodded slightly. "But things aren't as they were before, it's bigger, more serious."

"How do you know?"

"I've been keeping in touch with the Ministry."

That sure explained it.

"So, why are you telling me this? How am I important?"

He swallowed. "I heard McGonagall saying that she might not let Harry play, keep him as low profile as possible. Seeker for the winning Quidditch team at Hogwarts: that's a mighty large target for someone like You-Know-Who."

"So, you're worried about losing the Cup?" I asked slowly. I couldn't believe this.

"That and the safety of the rest of the team."

"The rest of the team? Why would we be in danger?"

My question was stupid. I knew the rules. If one of the players gets seriously hurt, the entire team won't play, they'll either forfeit or reschedule. Oliver didn't answer me, he knew. Then I thought of something.

"If our team is in danger, won't the other teams we're against be in danger?"

He nodded but smiled, "We're safe for this week against Slytherin, I don't think they'd be attacked."

I nodded, he was right. Stupid Oliver, now he had me thinking, a lot.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have told you, now you'll be worrying as much as I have."

I smiled, "No, it's alright."

He nodded. I sighed, '_Okay, it's now or never ever again.'_

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Cho?"

He looked up at me. "_What?"_

I said it again, "Do you like Cho?"

He raised his eyebrow and grinned devilishly, "Why?"

"Do you?"

"Why?"

"Oliver!"

He grinned. "I do as a friend..."

"But nothing more?"

"No..." he said uneasily. "Okay," I said. There was silence for about a second. "So, are you going to tell me why you asked me that?"

I smiled. "No."

"That's not fair," he said, smirking, "I think you need to tell me what you were talking to Cedric about."

"Well," I said, "I think it's safe now." After all, he said he was going to ask her tonight. Oliver looked surprised, he actually didn't think I'd tell him.

"Cedric is going to ask out Cho tonight."

Oliver nodded. "But you thought I liked Cho?"

I shrugged. "That's why I asked you, didn't I?"

He nodded slowly, standing up. "Well," he said, "Do you think that's all the drama there is to cover?"

I laughed and went to stand up. Oliver offered me a hand and I smiled, taking it. He pulled me off the ground with no real strength. As I was being pulled up, I noticed how close we were together. The idea almost made me blush. '_Argh'_

We started to walk of the field when I started thinking about when I would tell Angie and Alicia where I was. I laughed, thinking about their argument about Oliver the other night, the night where he caught me in my towel.

"What?" he asked, seeing me laugh.

"Alicia thinks you _need_ her."

He smiled. I like it when Oliver smiled. "I need everyone on the team."

"No, she thinks you need her _specifically_."

He smiled and didn't say anything. I almost regretted telling him. Standing in the dark with someone made you do that sometimes; especially if that person is Oliver Wood. We neared the door to the castle and he slowed down. I didn't notice and kept walking.

I felt Oliver's warm hand slide around mine, pulling me back towards him. When we were only inches away, he stopped pulling me. He smiled slightly and I felt my heard beat quicken. '_Dammit!_' I was almost sure he could hear it.

"G'night, Katie," he said softly, staring at me with irresistible eyes. He leaned in and kissed me gently, his lips brushing my cheek softly. He pulled back and breathed, smiling slightly.

Oliver brushed past me, his body sliding against me, and he was gone. I turned. He left me standing there, blushing, watching him walk away.

_'What just happened?'_

I expected my thought to be loud and angry, but it wasn't. It was soft and confused. But, honestly, what did just happen?? _'Argh'_

For a split second I almost wished that Oliver had stayed. I liked the way he kissed me, even if it wasn't that important.

_'Wait one damn minute!'_

What was I thinking?? Was I actually falling for Oliver Wood!?


	8. Falling for Him

How could I be falling for Oliver? I didn't like him like that, did I? I didn't think so...but then why was I blushing so bloody much?? Answer _that_!!

I sat alone in the Gryffindor Common room. It was late, past midnight probably and I was up studying Potions by the fire. I had tried to sleep, but it wasn't working. I ended up getting up from my bed and going to the Common Room. The Potions book was the only one I had left there, why _not_ study it? I had to do something to get me to sleep. I suppose something about what Oliver said wouldn't let me sleep, like half of me was trying to think while the other half desperately wanted to sleep.

So, there I was, sitting in my pajamas on the couch by the fire, in the Common Room; oblivious to everything and anything. In my pajamas, yes, that's right. I sat there in my flannel (plaid: red, black, and white) pajama pants and a tight black shirt that was useless for everything but sleeping in.

I was muttering aloud to myself, it wasn't like I was disturbing anyone.

"Dragon's blood _plus_ Werewolf saliva _plus_...um...that feather thing..._equals_...umm...."

I looked down at my book, scanning the ancient text.

"_Guralounide_!? What the _hell _is _that_?!"

I frowned and sighed. An unfamiliar voice came from the shadows.

"Dragon's blood, werewolf saliva, and that feather thing of course. That's what Guralounide is, a forgetfulness potion."

I looked around quickly. It was Hermione. '_Hot Damn!' _I almost laughed to myself; I loved that expression. I had heard some Muggle American Tourist say that in London and it has stuck ever since.

"I believe you need some help..." she said slowly. '_Yeah, right! Like I need help from Potter's little brainy friend."_

"Um, no, that's alright, thank you," I said politely. What was _she _doing up this late? I looked at her. She was in her pajamas, too. She smirked.

"Maybe I can get _Oliver _to help you," she said grinning. My face fell. '_Stupid child_'

"What are you talking about?" I asked carefully. Hermione came and sat on the other end of the couch.

"I saw you two after the Quidditch practice," she said cheerfully. Trust Hermione to snoop.

"How?? There was no one around!"

"No one you could _see_," she said slowly. All right, I have made up my mind, either this girl is psychic, I've totally lost all my vision, or she has connections with Satan. All the above were reasonable answers.

"Harry lent me his Invisibility Cloak so I could watch the practice, he said there were weird things going on, with the Dementors and all."

"So you stayed to listen to me and Oliver's conversation?"

She frowned. "No, I was just in the vicinity and just _happened_ to...overhear."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think Harry is in danger?"

I looked at her. She looked concerned. I had a good answer/respond that one.

"Was he ever _safe_?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Well, I'm going to bed," she said, getting up. I smiled. _'Yes! She's finally leaving!'_

"You do that!" I said enthusiastically. She smiled and left, calling to me, "Good luck in Potions!"

I scrunched my face in a distorted smirk, almost imitating her. I sighed. Back to studying. I was careful not to mutter too loudly.

Wait one hot damn minute! Where had Hermione come from!? Why was _she _up this late!? Was she visiting Harry/Ron/Harry AND Ron/someone else in the Boys' dormitories?? I shook my head. I didn't need to start thinking about something else.

I told myself to focus on the subject at hand: Potions. Every time I muttered something, repeating it, I waited for someone's voice. I heard nothing. I smiled. '_Good'_

The old grandfather clock in the corner of the Common room rang, announcing the arrival of one o'clock in the morning. The ringing of the clock made me realize how tired I actually was. I set down my book on the end table, stretching out on the couch. I was going to take a break from studying.

I rested my head on one of the throw pillows and stared at the fire. It wasn't cold outside, but the fire was still comfortable. The heat and image of it tempted and allured my eyes to close and for me to sleep.

I'll admit that my eyes closed for one second, but only one, well, at least that's what it felt like. I realized that I was quickly falling asleep and slowly opened my eyes, seeing the fire that had made me doze off. Every second I lay there on that couch, the more I wanted to sleep. The thought of dragging myself up the stairs to my room seemed extreme.

The couch was comfortable, I was comfortable, the fire was cozy, and it seemed so convenient to fall asleep right there. I shook my head at the thought. When I did so, part of my head touched the pillow, almost automatically, my head collapsed onto the soft fabric and my eyes closed. Sleep is good. Very good.

"Sleeping in the Common Room, are we?"

I slowly opened my eyes. It wasn't Hermione again, thank goodness, but someone else. A familiar voice that had awakened me. I looked around, half expecting Fred or George, but saw Oliver.

I was intrigued by his appearance: pajamas. I had never seen him in anything besides school robes and Quidditch robes. He was also wearing flannel plaid pajama pants, but his were red and a yellow/gold, Gryffindor colors, go figure. He wore a white tee shirt to complete it all. His short dark hair was tousled.

I shrugged in response to his statement and sat up, blushing slightly, remembering this evening. As I sat up, I rested my back against the arm of the couch and smoothed down my hair. My blonde hair was down around my shoulders, the top section pulled back away from my face, but loose strands of hair fell into my eyes, like always.

As I got comfortable sitting there, the need for sleep slowly leaving me, Oliver stepped closer to me and reached to the back of the couch, taking the quilt that was always there, and unfolding it. He draped it over me and I took it, slightly frowning.

Oliver sat on the middle of the couch, near my feet. My knees were pulled up to my chest.

"Making sure everyone on your team is safe, Wood?" I asked semi-sarcastically.

He smiled warmly. "Something like that."

"In the middle of the night?" I asked, skeptical.

He laughed. "You're the one sleeping in the Common room!"

I scoffed. "I was not sleeping, merely taking a break from Potions."

He nodded.

"Am I the only one who knows the things you told me earlier today? About You-Know-Who and all?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh," I said. I sort of wanted him to go away so that I could go back to sleeping, but part of me wanted to investigate the causes of what he did earlier. Did he act on an impulse or was that just something he always did and I just hadn't noticed.

Oliver sat there, staring at the fire. I studied him, wondering if I like him or not. He was my team captain, there was a reason why I shouldn't like him, right? I had known Oliver for a long time, but I had only ever seen him as a friend, why was I now thinking more of that?

I looked at him closer and thought about the things I like about him. He was very cute, handsome even, sweet, funny, adorable, and much more. In his pajamas, I realized the strong build of his body...

_'NO!!!!!NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!! NO FALLING FOR OLIVER WOOD!!!'_

I think the main reason why I discouraged myself for thinking I liked him was because I knew that there was _no chance_ he would ever like me. '_Damn_'

He glanced over his shoulder at me and smirked; I blushed, smiling. Oliver grinned. For the second time today, I become conscious of how irresistible his eyes were, how irresistible he was.

Something must have shown on my face, for he smiled and said, "What?"

I shook my head, looking down, my smile fading.

"What's going on, Katie? Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him. He suddenly looked serious and the look on his face enticed me to tell him. Looking at Oliver Wood did that to you sometimes. I shook my head, smiling slightly. He knew it was fake. He looked at me sternly, warningly.

"Katie...," he said suspiciously, "I know something's up, you're acting strange."

I laughed uneasily. "Maybe the fact that it's one o'clock in the morning and I'm tired?" I said laughing slowly.

He smiled and I automatically grinned. "No, I don't think that's it, there's something else, something you're not telling me."

Damn Oliver Wood. He was too good at reading peoples emotions.

"Oliver, everything's fine."

He smiled. "I think my favorite Chaser needs to go to bed soon, I have a hard practice planned for tomorrow."

"Favorite Chaser?"

"Of course, the only Chaser who spends her nights nocturnal in the Common Room is without a doubt my favorite."

"So, if Angie had been out here instead of me, she would have been your favorite Chaser?" I asked, smiling slightly.

He looked at me carefully and answered quietly, "No."

The look he was giving me made me sort of nervous. It was a look that meant two things: the one the person said and the one he didn't say. I wasn't sure about what he wasn't saying, I wasn't a mind reader.

"I think my captain needs to get some sleep as well," I said slowly. He nodded and got up, so did I. I set the quilt back down on the couch. Neither of us moved.

'Well," he said nervously, "G'night, again, Katie."

I stood there, almost expecting for him to kiss me again. He didn't. He didn't move. Maybe it was a one-time deal. I nodded slowly.

"Good night," I repeated, it sounded like a disappointed whisper. I slowly turned towards the stairs when I felt his hand slide around mine. I thought that maybe I was just reliving what happened earlier.

I turned. "Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to speak to you later..."

"Later? Why not now?"

He hesitated. "I need to clear up a few things first."

For a moment, I thought he was finished, so I went for the stairs. His had hadn't left mine. He pulled me back again.

"What're you doing for Christmas?"

I looked at him strangely. '_That was random._' Christmas seemed so far away. I liked the way he said "Christmas", with his accent, I mean. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going home to your family or staying here?"

"You're going to tell me at _Christmas_?!"

If he was going to wait until Christmas to tell me whatever he was going to, I would bloody pry it out of him before then.

"No," he said laughing, "New subject."

"Why does it matter where I'm going?"

"No reason," he said slowly.

_'Okkaaay. A random question asked for no apparent cause. Alrighty'_

I nodded slowly, hoping that I would understand later on. I anticipated him doing something, well, I wished he would.

"Well, Good night," he said quietly, staring into my eyes. He looked like he was debating something in his head. I could hear him breathing and I could see his chest rising and falling. It was then when his hand left mine.

His hands came in contact with my waist, slowly sliding to around my lower back. Oliver gradually pulled me towards him and held me tight. He watched for my reaction. There was none. I didn't stop him, but I didn't help him either. When our bodies made contact, he looked at me with uncertainty and hesitation. My hands found his biceps. He reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, so that it was no longer in my eyes.

I blinked and he slowly leaned into me. His lips brushed against mine softly, and I kissed him back. His lips gently caressing mine. He was soft and caring. I pulled away and breathed in.

He held me even tighter and he smiled back and kissed me again. Just like before he was so gentle.

The feeling of his arms around me, pressing me against him is hard to explain. Something about it and about how incredibly gentle he was made me feel safe. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

He looked at me, trying to read my expression. It was blank, I was in pure awe, believe it or not. I tried to smile but it was easy to see through.

I was ready to go back to my bed, sleep, and especially think about what just happened and what it all really meant. Not wanting him to think I was mad or something else, I leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

A quick kiss never ends up as one when you're kissing a man such as Oliver Wood. After still not getting over how gentle and compassionate he was when he kissed me, I had to pull back from him. He kissed me. Wow. I just thought something I never knew would be true.

I stepped totally away from him, unable to speak. It took about three tries to find my voice.

"Good night," I whispered, I didn't look at him. It was all too bizarre.

After finally getting to my room, I got into my bed, ignoring Alicia's mumbles about how she was going to kill Draco Malfoy, and tried to sleep. It wasn't working this time either. I kept thinking about Oliver. My lips felt numb in a good way.

Why did he kiss me? He doesn't like me, does he? He's my team captain, he shouldn't like me.

I stopped questioning when I realized that I _did_ like him, a lot_. 'Damn'_ I was a sap for Oliver Wood.

I liked, no, loved it when he kissed me and the way he did so. But does he actually like me? I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these questions and trying to sleep. I would think on it in the morning.

But over and over again, I kept replaying every second from when the grandfather clock sounded, to when he asked about Christmas, to two minutes ago. And each time I couldn't believe him. Oliver Wood.

* * *

do you love me or _what_!? lol hope you liked. R & R please!


	9. Questions, Thoughts, and Comments

I woke up. Someone was lightly shaking me.

"C'mon, Katie," a voice said soothingly and encouragingly. I sat up slowly, my eyes still closed. I muttered about how I shouldn't be woken up and pushed the person away.

They growled. "Fine! _Be_ late to Potions! Won't bother me!"

I groaned and sat up, looking around. I leaned back onto my pillows. Alicia was on her bed, in her robes, ready for class, eating a glazed donut. A plate of them was on her lap. Angie stood next to my bed, her hands on her hips, angry. She had a half eaten donut in her hand.

I frowned, somehow awake. "Where'd those come from??" I asked about the donuts.

"We have our secret hoards," Angie said, grinning.

"And we smuggle them up from breakfast," Alicia added, her mouth full with donut. Angie blushed slightly.

"Why?" I asked, sounding drowsy.

"Because donuts make _everything _better," Angie insisted. Alicia handed Angie one and she in turn handed it off to me. Mmmm, donut. I shrugged and ate it, ignoring the diet I was supposed to be on to be in shape for Quidditch.

Angie looked around.

"Where's your Potions book?"

"Common room."

"Why's it there?" she asked. I thought about last night, I blushed. '_Dammit! Must think of the _perfect_ excuse...ummm...faster faster...um.... GOT IT!'_

"Fred borrowed it," I blurted out. They both nodded. They actually bought that?? They must've been more tired than I was, or something. Strange.

I stood up off my bed and made my way to my dresser, taking out some clothes and my robes. It was clear to me that they weren't leaving so I could change, so I knew I had to go to the bathroom. At least this time I wasn't taking a shower.

"I'm going to go change, I'll meet you guys in Potions, all right?"

They nodded.

I left the room, my clothes, shoes, hairbrush, and toothbrush in hand. When I closed the door behind me, I hear them start to talk in hushed whispers. Then I hear giggles. '_Typical' _

I walked to the bathroom. I told myself that I would think about what happened last night this morning, but I didn't feel like contradicting myself this early.

I changed and left the bathroom. I went back to my room to put my pajamas away. Angie and Alicia were both gone. _'Potions, most likely' _

Back to the Common Room I went. You would think that when I stepped into that room, I would have remembered what happened last night. I did, but it was very vague. I believe that fact that the room was no longer dark and fire-lit made it harder to imagine.

The quilt was delicately folded and was draped across the back of the couch like it had been yesterday. A few Gryffindors were lounging by the fire or in the chairs. I stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what I was going to do.

A bell tolled, sounding the commencing of Breakfast. I had eaten one of the girls' donuts earlier, so I wasn't hungry; I never had to eat much. Most of the students left the room automatically, leaving me there alone.

I heard footsteps. Someone came down from the Boys' Dormitories. I hoped it wasn't Oliver Wood. That would have been weird.

It wasn't. It was Fred. I smiled, delighted.

"Going to Breakfast?" he asked me. For once, George was not around.

"Umm... no, I think I'll just hang out here until class."

"Skipping Breakfast?" he asked, concerned. I froze.

"No, um.... just not hungry," I said quickly, not wanting to squeal on Alicia and Angie's donut hoard. Fred nodded and smiled.

"See you in class," he called over his shoulder, heading to breakfast. I nodded. I looked around; I was completely alone. Good. Maybe now I could possible ponder what happened last night. Time to pace!!

I went to the middle of the room, in front of the fireplace. There was no fire this morning; the windows were open, propelling scarlet and golden curtains into the room in a billowy fashion. There was a strong wind today. Lots of wind plus Quidditch practice up in the air equals not good. I wasn't very good with the wind factor. I was working on it. Back to pacing!!

Begin....................NOW.

Question: Why had Oliver kissed me?

Thoughts: _Did _he kiss me or did _I _kiss him? He kissed me.

Question: But why?

Thought: No idea.

Question: Does that mean he likes me?

Answer: No Idea.

_'Argh'_.

Question: Do I like him?

Answer: Most likely.

Comment: Damn

Question: Why damn?

Answer: Because he's my team captain, it's just.... I don't know.... weird, I guess.

Question: Weird?

Thoughts: Yes! Weird! Shut up! It's just weird! Okay!?

Comments: Okay...

Question: If he doesn't like me why did he kiss me?

Comment: Why am I assuming that he doesn't like me?

Thought: Because he probably doesn't.

Comment: Why am I being so negative?

Thought: I don't know.

Comment: Well, just...shut up with the negativity!

Thought: Well fine!

Comment: Fine!

Question: _WHY _did he kiss me?

Thought: I thought I went over this...

Comment: Yes, but I need to answer it.

Thought: I don't know how to answer it! I don't read minds and I'm not Oliver Wood!

Comment: That's it! Just ask him!

Thought: Okay.

Question: What do you think he'll say?

Thought: Argh! I don't know! I'm not him!

Comment: Well, just ask him.

Thought: Okay.

Question: What if he freaks out or says that it meant nothing?

Thought: Then I'll just act like it didn't matter to me.

Comment: But it did.

Thought: But I'll act as if it didn't so he won't know right away that it did to me.

Comment: It didn't matter to you, so that's why you kissed him back?

Thought: Um....

Comment: Confusion.

Thought: Shut up, I'm brilliant!

Comment: Okay.

Question: Problem solved?

Thought: No, not really.

Comment: What's the problem then? I've been through almost everything!

Thought: Yes, but there are a lot of unanswered questions...

Comment: Whatever, I'm done for now, I'm getting tired of pacing.

FINISH PACING.

Ouch. My head hurt. I sat down on the couch to let my mind stop thinking. I _really_ shouldn't think about things like that for a _long_ time now. Another bell sounded. I had only a few minutes to get down to the dungeons for Potions.

I grabbed my book off the table and left the Common Room.

I made it to Potions just as the bell rang. It was easier to get to the dungeons from breakfast than from Gryffindor Tower.

I sat down at a table with Alicia and Angie. I saw Fred and George sitting together. I didn't look for Oliver, thank goodness, but I saw Cho walk over to him and put her arm around him, making me aware of where he was. I was very happy that Cedric wasn't in Potions right now to see that.

As Snape droned on about some potion, I watched Cho and Oliver. I wasn't jealous, I don't think.

Oliver slid her arm off of him and looked back to Snape, trying to pay attention. Cho looked hurt and just sat there. After a few moments, she tried again, and leaned in, whispering something in his ear. They both laughed and he then shook his head, smiling.

This continued for the entire class. About halfway through, I got tired of it and actually focused on Potions.

The bell rang and everyone got up, myself included. I didn't make eye contact with Oliver as he passed me. In the hallway, Cho ran over to me as I was walking away.

"KATIE" she shouted excitedly.

"Cho!" I was in faux excitement.

"You'll never guess!"

"What!?" I said with a fake gasp.

"I think Wood likes me!" she said giggling. I smiled and didn't say anything. I didn't even think anything. As she rambled on about him, I saw him leaving the classroom.

He looked towards us, I tried not to look but sold glances smoothly. Cho wasn't so smooth.

"Bye, Cho," he said, I swear Cho almost fainted.

She grinned. He paused.

"Bye, Katie," he said flatly with a wink. Cho either didn't notice or thought it was for her. I almost began to think the latter.

I left Cho and her excitement behind, bound for Trelawney's class. Maybe something with the moon made Oliver do that last night. _'Doubt it'_.

Going up the stairs was when Oliver caught up with me.

* * *

Thanks for the GREAT reviews!! R& R like always.


	10. Still Unanswered Questions

"Katie!" Oliver said breathlessly.

I tried to ignore him and continue walking up the stairs. It didn't work. The questions I pondered while pacing were raised in my head.

"Hey," he said quickly, "slow down"

He put his hand on my shoulder, slowing me down. I slowed.

"Cho thinks you like her," I said flat out.

Oliver's expression fell. "Oh."

I don't think I was ready to talk to Oliver about what happened or otherwise.

"Okay."

Silence.

"Okay."

Oh, man, this conversation was going somewhere. One of my best.

"Did Diggory ask Cho out?"

I shrugged. "If he did, she said no to him, but I don't think he did."

We had Divination class with Hufflepuff, so I could ask then. Good show.

"Oh."

Clearly, neither of us felt like talking. Maybe Oliver was just acting weird because I was or because he didn't mean what he did last night and was trying to figure out how to tell me...I didn't know.

We got closer to the classroom, just a few more flights of stairs. '_You know what? Just screw it!' _

"Oliver, why did you kiss me last night?"

I looked at him. He glanced at me nervously. I sounded frustrated and angry.

"Um..." he paused, looking up, we were nearly there, "Look."

I looked up. There was a crowd of students around Trelawney's classroom door. They were looking at something or listening to something.

"Students _please _go back to your House Common Rooms and wait for your Head Boy and Head Girl to inform you of the events at this time. Classes are, of this moment, cancelled"

It took me a while to recognize the voice. Fred and George's brother, Percy. The crowd dissipated. My question to Oliver was forgotten. Speaking of Oliver. He was no longer beside me.

I looked around. I saw Cedric heading toward the Hufflepuff group going back to their House.

"Cedric!" I called out to him.

He turned and grinned, coming over to me.

"Did you ask her?" I asked breathlessly smiling.

His smile faded. "No," he answered meekly.

"Why not?!" I asked angrily. He shrugged.

"Now, now," Percy said, shooing us off like pigeons, "Please get to your Common Rooms!"

I rolled my eyes and Cedric was off. '_Damn_'

I went back to the Common Room and Percy was demanding the presence of the room. I stood in the back of the crowd, trying to listen. I didn't hear anything expect, "Please don't leave Gryffindor Tower!!"

Stay in the Tower. I should be able to do that. I saw Harry and his friends grouped in the corner, thinking about how to get out and cause mayhem, most likely. I rolled my eyes.

I saw Oliver from across the room and averted his eyes. This was awkward. '_Quick! 'Thought and Comment' session!'_

Thought: All right, I've got it! Just totally ignore the fact that he kissed you and go about things as normal!

Comment: I just _had _to bring up that kissing thing, didn't I?

Thought: Yep.

Comment: Oh, crap! Here he comes!

Thought: What!?

I looked towards his direction. My mind was right, he was coming. I quickly, and not smoothly I might add, turned around and pretended I was looking for someone. I couldn't find someone to focus on.

Thought: Look! There's Alicia!

My heart leaped. A way out!! I ran for it.

"Alicia!" I called, running over to her.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. She looked behind me and saw Oliver.

"I think Oliver wants to talk to you. He looks like he's looking for you."

No! Before I could tell her not to, Alicia was waving in Oliver. Stupid girl. I groaned and glared at her. She didn't notice. As Oliver came closer, Alicia abandoned me.

Comment: NO!!!

When Oliver came in front of me, I didn't smile as I usually would have. He looked at me.

"Something wrong, Bell?"

He had used his 'Captain' voice. I didn't even try to smile or react, I just blinked, keeping my expression blank. Usually, he would have pursued my well-being. He didn't.

"No matter," he said cheerfully, "Quidditch practice shall be postponed, Bell."

With saying that, he left. I stood there, utterly shocked. I had expected him to say something about last night, anything. But he didn't. That wasn't like Oliver. He never used his 'Captain' voice with me when we weren't at practice. And what was with all this 'Bell' business?? He knew I hated it.

Wait one moment! Was he cheerful while saying that Quidditch practice would be postponed!? That definitely wasn't like him. It definitely wasn't like my Oliver.

Thought: Say _whAAt_?!

Comment: What?

Thought: Did _I _just say '_my _Oliver'??

Comment: I think I just did.

Thought: What?!

Comment: Yes, since when is he '_my _Oliver_'_?

Thought: Too many questions.

I looked around. Many of the students had fled to their dorm rooms. I was standing there. I saw Oliver begin up the stairs. It was time for a quick pacing-like 'Question, Comment, and Thought' session.

Question: Should I just go out on a limb and ask Oliver about last night like I did earlier?

Thought: Why not? He's made it almost clear that he won't come out with it by himself.

Comment: Good idea.

Thought: And also, it's not like the problem's just going to go away, now is it?

Comment: I agree.

Question: What if he doesn't answer or acts strange?

Thought: Then that proves that he _didn't_ mean what he did last night.

Comment: Again with the negativity??

Thought: All right fine! It might prove that he is desperately in love with me, but he is shy and believes that I don't feel the same. There! Is that optimistic enough?!

Comment: It'll do...

Thought: Good! But I am not an optimistic person, so I shall not believe it!

Comment: But I _will_...for Oliver would not kiss me if he did not mean it.

Thought: True, true.

Comment: AHA! A sign of confidence.

Thought: Whatever.

Question: Where can I ask him that'll be private enough?

Thought: Common room may be too crowed, his room has his roommates, so does mine....

Comment: Why do I want privacy? Is it maybe because I think he'll kiss me again...is that some positivity I sense??

Thought: NO! I just don't think that Oliver would want me talking about him kissing me in front of everyone!

Comment: Oh, because kissing you is _so_ bad?

Thought: I know damn well it is!

I roll my eyes at my own comments. All right, my mind is made up, I'll just go ask him.

Question: Casually right?

Thought: HEY HEY HEY! The 'Question, Comment, and Thought' session is over!!

Comment: Fine.

All right, off to talk to Oliver. Now where the devil did he go?

* * *

Thanks for the GREAT reviews guys!! You all are SO awesome about reviewing every chapter :-D Kudos for you and NOW you guys all get a better chapter....hehe, well, chapterS, the plot DOES have to develop SOME lol.

Pia O'Leary : I agree about Cho, but she's a key character in the plot, just not yet....DUN DUNDUN!!!!! lol

Lia06: I dont speak Spanish, but I got the point lol.

IHopeForAnarchy: Yeah, I wish I was Katie, too.

Kelsey: Good


	11. Common Sense

I climbed the stairs to the Boy's Dormitories. All right, where is his room....

Thought: Second door on the left.

Comment: How the hell do I know that?!

Thought: I don't know...

Comment: Whatever, at least I now where I am going now.

Okay...second door on the left. One...two...three...whoops! Too far! Trust me to count to get somewhere; I can hardly keep up with the score in Quidditch.

I found myself standing outside his door for a moment, hesitating. Silently, I was freaking out.

'_This is just Oliver, there's no need to panic' _

Comment: Just Oliver? Was he your idea of 'just Oliver' when he kissed you?

Thought: SHUT UP!

I pressed my hand to the doorknob and opened the door slowly. I didn't know who his roommates where. I held my breath as I stared at the floor.

"Katie!" I hear a familiar voice say. I let out a sigh of relief and looked up the see Fred and George Weasley. I smiled. They were both sitting on their beds, leaving one empty, Oliver's. Was I staring at Oliver's bed?? What was that supposed to say?? Fred got up.

"What're you doing up here in the Boys' Dormitories?" he asked, he then grinned wickedly, "Katie, darling, I know you _love_ me, you just don't have to track me down in my room."

I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "Get over yourself, Fred."

George got up now.

"Where's Ol.... Wood?"

Whew. I almost called him Oliver in front of his other teammates. If I had said that, they would have had NO idea who I was talking about. Oliver was strictly Wood to Fred and George.

"I think he's talking to Potter," George said.

"You snuck all the way up here not to see us?" Fred asks with a puppy face.

I put on a sympathetic look and said, "Sorry guys, maybe next time."

I closed the door behind me.

Comment: Is there going to be a next time??

I stood outside the door and breathed. Fred and George began to talk about something when I realized that I didn't know where Harry's room was, not even my mind knew.

Thought: Yeah!

I opened the door again and poked my head in.

"Say, Fred?" I asked, Fred turned around, "Where's Potter's room?"

Fred smiled and said, "Four doors down on the left."

"Four on the left," I repeated, "Got it, thanks guys"

I closed the door again. Damn. More counting. One, two, three...four? Yes! Four! I was there! I looked at the door, it was slightly cracked open. I stood there, hesitating again. I was about to open the door when I heard Oliver's voice.

"So, Harry, what's been bothering you lately?"

"Nothing, Wood."

That was Harry.

"Potter, I need to know so I can get you into tip-top shape for the matches, especially against Slytherin. I don't need you all messed up, got me?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Wood?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you by any chance know who Cho Chang likes?"

More silence. Why was he asking about Cho Chang?? I gasped quietly. Harry likes Cho. Cedric likes Cho. Cho likes Oliver. Oliver likes...

Thought: Me?

Comment: NO, you dimwit!

Thought: Yes, right, there's no way he likes me.

I waited for Oliver's voice, a sign that he has figured it out. Nothing. I silently chanted: '_C'mon Oliver! Figure it out...it's not that hard....'_

"No," I heard Oliver say.

"Oh."

"Why?" I could tell Oliver was smiling.

"Oh, no reason."

"All right, well, is that all?"

"I think so-"

Thought: Quick! If Oliver comes out and catches me spying, he'll have my head!

I pushed open the door slowly and stepped in.

"Wood? Can I speak to you?"

Oliver looked from me to Harry, he nodded. Oliver stood up and walked over to me. I left the room and he followed me, closing the door behind us.

"You wanted to talk? Well, talk," he said, his tone was harsh, not looking at me.

I frowned. I took his hand in mine and led him down the stairs to the Common Room, he seemed reluctant to follow.

There was no one in the Common Room thankfully. I led him to the window that was open and I sat in the large window frame. He sat. He looked angry. I swallowed.

"Why are you angry with me?"

He scoffed. "You would think you would have figured it out."

I looked at him. "What did I do?"

He didn't say anything. "Are you angry about last night?" I asked him.

"Are you?" he said, looking at me.

"Why would I be?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't say anything about it, so I assumed you were angry..."

"You didn't exactly say anything, either."

Oliver stared at me. "So you're not angry at me or something?"

"Not if you are."

"Okay."

Silence. That didn't resolve anything, did it?

"Oliver, why did you kiss me?"

That was a question I had repeated in my head over and over. He looked up at me and blushed.

"I thought it was obvious..."

"What?"

He looked at me like I was a moron. He was right in a way, I was a moron and I was proud of it. Oliver looked exasperated.

"Katie, think about it, why would I kiss you?"

"Oliver, I'm not you, I don't know."

"You're my best and favorite Chaser, you would think you would have some common sense..."

"Hey, are you going to tell me or what?"

He sighed. "I like you, okay?" he muttered. Did I just hear him right?? I didn't say anything; I was too shocked, believe it or not. He looked at me, he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have then..."

"Shouldn't have what?"

"Kissed you and told you."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's pretty clear that you don't like me..."

My mind raced, thinking. "How clear?" I asked him with a smirk. He was still looking down, not noticing.

"Very clear."

"I don't think it's clear enough," I said, grinning. He looked up, totally confused.

I tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear and leaned towards him.

Thought: Where the hell did THIS confidence come from!?

Comment: See! I told you that I had confidence!

I ignored my thoughts and gently kissed Oliver. After a few seconds, I pulled back and looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Well," he said, "What does that mean?"

I smiled and stood up. "I think my captain needs some common sense."

He smiled and stood up as well. I watched him, biting my lip.

"I don't think Cho's going to like me very much this year."

He laughed. "I agree."

Something was showing in his eyes that I couldn't figure out. I was too busy trying to figure it out that I barely noticed what happened next.

Oliver stepped closer to me and slid his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. I stepped closer to him and felt my body meeting his. My hands slid over his chest and around his neck.

He smiled at me and leaned in, I relaxed as his lips met mine. I kissed him and he kissed me back, his lips gently caressing mine. He was soft and caring, but this time, he was more confident in knowing my feelings. He held me tight but pulled away and breathed in. Oliver smiled. I was almost breathless.

Oliver pulled me close again. Instead of kissing me, he just held me close to him. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest,; he was taller than me, but only by a little.

After a few seconds, he leaned down and kissed my neck, something that drove me crazy. I sighed as he kissed me neck again. His lips left my neck and I looked up at him. He grinned and leaned down towards me.

Oliver kissed me for the third time, including the one last night. I expected it to be gentle and soft, like the first two, but it wasn't. Oliver kissed me passionately and I realized that he wasn't so predictable. I kissed him back and we both withdrew.

I smiled and he returned it. As we pulled away, he let his hand find my own. I looked up at him. It was hard to believe that we were practically together now. I was with Oliver Wood. How weird did that sound?

"We have the day off, so I need to get some homework done," I said regretfully. I don't think it would have been good if Percy caught Oliver and I making out in the Common Room.

He nodded. "You do that, I'll see you later, Katie."

I smiled when he said my name. He grinned and leaned down, kissing my cheek softly. I blushed.

He walked off toward the stairs and I watched him bound up them, in the direction of his room.

I sighed and went to my own room. I got to my door and opened it, closing it behind me, resting my back against it. I closed my eyes and grinned.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!"

I grinned and jumped up and down in a frenzy. Believe it or not, I was ecstatic. As I exhaled loudly and opened my eyes, I froze.

Alicia and Angie stared at me with eyebrows raised, sitting on Alicia's bed, eating donuts. Angie had her mouth filled with a donut.

"Wat's dis all wif _Oliver Wood_??"

I smiled. "Nothing," I said, I tried to sound natural, but it was impossible. I jumped onto my bed. I looked at them, grinning.

Alicia turned to Angie, not taking her eyes off me, "I told you he liked her."

"Mmhmm, but she also wikes 'im"

I grinned; I've known Angie long enough to be able to decipher her "Donut-eating-Language"

I got up off my bed and grabbed a donut from them and shoved it into my mouth. Alicia grinned.

"That's the Katie _we_ know," she said.

"Spwill!" Angie said, still in Donut Language. I rolled my eyes. I was certainly not going to 'spwill' all about Oliver and myself.

Maybe just a little bit. I smiled. "Nothing in particular. I like him, he likes me. That's it, I _swear_"

"Spwill moore!!!"

I smiled. "He kissed me."

Alicia and Angie squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Tat's _ooahsome_!" Angie said. Was she ever going to have a mouth NOT filled with donuts?

Alicia nodded in accord. I just couldn't stop smiling. I was with Oliver Wood!! I don't think anything could make me happier at the moment.

Alicia stared at me. "Go see him!"

"I just did," I said flatly.

"Go see him _again_!"

I just opened my mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Coome in," Angie yelled.

The door opened and Oliver stepped in. Alicia and Angie's eyes widened to the size of Quaffles. Alicia suppressed her laughter and Angie her giggles.

Oliver looked at me urgently. "Fred, George, and I need to talk to you, Katie. Now."

I nodded and got up off my bed. Alicia and Katie stared at me. I left the room. Oliver and I were alone in the corridor. Something was wrong.

* * *

It was so good and now what? Something's wrong. DUN DUN DUN! So how do ya like the romance? It's gonna get better. Much better.


	12. Questions and Answers about Christmas Ti...

Note: Actually, the story is set in the last week or so in November at this point.

* * *

"Where's Fred and George?" I asked, looking around.

Oliver looked nervous. "That's just it, I don't know. When I came back to my room after I was with you, they were gone. Percy's having a heart attack. I was hoping that maybe you knew where they were...."

I looked at him and shook my head, "I don't know."

"Damn," I hear him mumble.

"They're probably just sneaking out somewhere, totally harmless."

"I know they're probably harmless, but have you wondered why they have cancelled classes? They only do that when something is seriously wrong. Well, something is seriously wrong and we can't find Fred and George!"

Oliver was stressing out.

"Why _did _they cancel classes?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know."

Oliver started looking around frantically. "Oliver, just _relax_!"

He took a deep breath. "I know, I know. I'm just worried."

Oliver didn't relax. I exhaled. "Oliver, if it's really serious, then someone will find them, like Percy or one of the teachers, or even Harry. Just relax."

It was silent for a second as I stared at Oliver, trying to figure out a way to get him relaxed.

"Oy, Wood!!" A voice yelled, "Katie!"

We looked down the corridor. Both red headed brothers, Fred and George, were running towards us full speed and breathless.

"Weasley!! Er...Weasley_s_!!!" Oliver yelled, "Where have you _been_?! I've been worried sick!"

George took a deep breath, "Shut it, Wood, you're not our mother, thank goodness."

"Where were you guys?" I asked.

Fred, who was still trying to catch his breath, said, "We found out what all the...we found out everything!"

"And?" Oliver asked excitedly.

Fred's smile fell. "We swore not to tell, but we can on Wednesday."

Wednesday was two days away, it was Monday now.

"Why Wednesday?" I asked.

"After everyone leaves," George said.

"Leaves?"

George nodded grimly. Oliver and I exchanged looks.

"I guess we can tell them this part," Fred said to George. George nodded.

"Because of what's happening, Dumbledore's having everyone who goes home for Christmas usually, go home tomorrow. They won't come back until the holidays are over."

"That gives us more than a month!" I said shocked.

Oliver frowned. "What about the Quidditch season?!"

Fred shrugged. "Half as many matches, but they count twice as much."

After that, no one said anything for the moment.

"Dumbledore's announcing everything tonight at Dinner."

With saying that, the twins left, leaving Oliver and I alone.

"Well, at least they're all right," I said, trying to be optimistic. Oliver, who's whole life revolved around Quidditch, looked crushed. "It's all right, Oliver," I said.

He nodded silently. I sighed and put my arm around him, pulling him close to me.

"Better to screw up the season and keep people safe than possibly losing some of the team members," I said, trying to comfort him.

He nodded. "What about our match against Slytherin?" he asked me.

I shrugged. Oliver remained silent. He drew away from me and began walking towards the Common Room. I followed. He stopped, smiling suddenly.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

I stopped and frowned. "Christmas again?"

He nodded. "Yes, Christmas."

"Are you going to tell me the reason for all this Christmas talk?"

Oliver shrugged. "Are you going to stay here at our lovely Hogwarts, or are you going home?"

I thought about it. Maybe I would go home this year, I had about a month vacation. Nah, I might as well stay, I could do with some alone time. Alicia and Angie always left for the holidays. It's not like my family would miss me or anything anyways.

My parents were separated and Christmas and summer were always times of debate. They always argued about who would get me for the holiday. It was typically changed every year. My mum during summer, dad for Christmas, then dad again for summer, and mum for Christmas. But then, one parent had me for two holidays in a row, being unfair. One full year with only one parent wouldn't work either. I think this year I'll just save them their bickering and stay.

"I think I'm staying here, what about you?"

"Well, if you're staying, I'll stay."

He smiled. I was still confused.

"Why does it matter what I'm doing for Christmas?"

Oliver stepped closer to me. "Katie, no classes and almost no one else here. Think about it...."

I thought about it. "You're just staying here to be alone with me?"

He shrugged and then nodded. I stared at him. "I don't know if that's a good, sweet thing or a devilishly planned thing."

"Think whatever you like. I'll go home for the holidays if you like. I was just thinking about being with you."

I smiled. "Well, there's going to be no one here, I need _someone _to talk to."

Oliver grinned. He reached over and slid his arm around my shoulders, rubbing his hand over my bicep over and over. It comforted me. Christmas this year was going to be interesting.

-------------

Dinner. I sat with Fred, George, and Oliver, for Angie and Alicia had abandoned me to talk to Harry.

Halfway through Dinner and still no announcement from Dumbledore. I looked up at him at the large table in the front of the great room. He looked nervous, fiddling with his pudding. I looked at George; he was waiting, too.

I didn't eat much, I wasn't feeling like it. I was waiting for Dumbledore's speech to be over and then for Dinner to be over. I moved my plate from in front of me almost to the middle of the table. I crossed my arms on the wood and rested my head.

Oliver looked over and put down his fork. My head was turned away from him. I felt a familiar hand come in contact with my back, stroking it. I let out a loud breath. His hand left me as I heard Dumbledore's chair slide back.

I lifted my head so quickly my head spun. Ow.

"Students, I have something very serious to speak to you about. I would not do this unless it was absolutely necessary. It is. It has come to my attention, from the Ministry Of Magic, of course, that Lord Vol-" shudders and screams come from the students, "I'm sorry, Lord You-Know-Who has once again come to power. This is not as before. This is the most dangerous of times. Although Hogwarts is extremely safe, everywhere is dangerous.

"It has come to my attention that, although this is the safest place for students, parents have insisted that those of you come home. I am changing the Christmas Holidays so that they now begin tomorrow to when they usually end. For those of you who stay the Christmas Holidays usually, you are welcome to stay here. Those others will leave tomorrow morning on the Hogwarts Express and are not to return until the holidays are over.

"All classes are, as of now, cancelled, and all Quidditch matches are postponed. Resume your dinner and then go back to your Houses. For those who are leaving tomorrow morning, please pack all your belongings. I wish you all the safest of holidays."

Dumbledore sat down. Suddenly, as it did all through the speech, students erupted in talk. Hushed whispers and comments were made about the happenings. I heard Hermione talking about this as an 'outrage'.

I looked around. Fred and George were looking around.

"So, You-Know-Who is coming into dangerous power again, so that's why we get time off?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"Are you guys going home?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "Mum might not want us home. Says we cause too much trouble."

I gave them a harsh look. "Your mum would want you home, believe me."

They shrugged. "Ron may go home, but we might stay."

George looked at Fred. "I might go home to practice and get better for Quidditch. If we're postponing the matches and having less of them, we'd better be good."

Oliver looked up. That was what he wanted to hear. "Good idea, Weasley," I heard him say. They started talking about the Chudley Cannons or something. I was out of the conversation.

I didn't feel good. I kept feeling something strange. It was like having déjà vu but you don't know what you've felt before. Sort of like you _know_ something's going to happen. This something was bad. Maybe I was just having some kind of ESP. Something. I just couldn't figure out what.

Jeez, if Trelawney knew that I got déjà vu and ESP all the time, she'd flip. Good thing she _didn't _know, and I wasn't in any hurry to tell her.

I got up and left the dinner table, bound for my room, the Common Room, anywhere. Anywhere that was away from here. I heard footsteps behind me as soon as I left the Hall. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even Oliver.

I felt a hand grab mine and, without looking, I tried to pull away. He was strong and held me back.

I turned around. "Oliver! -"

I looked up. It wasn't Oliver. It was Cedric.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

He smiled. "I heard you and Oliver got together."

I nodded quietly. "Are you staying for the holidays?"

Cedric nodded. "Are you?"

I nodded. There was a lot of nodding going on. I kept averting his gaze.

"Do you know if Cho is going?"

I was almost stunned by his comment. "I don't know," I said.

"Oh, Okay. Well, I'll see you later."

And with that, he was gone. I took a deep breath and went to the Common Room. I gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped inside. It was dark and the fire was the only light, save for a few sparsely lit candles. I felt like something was dragging me down. Nothing should be, I was together with Oliver Wood, I should be overjoyed. 'I am', I told myself. Somehow, I didn't believe it.

I sighed and went to the window. It was dark. I sat down on the window frame and looked outside. I could see the Forbidden Forest from where I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. It didn't look so awful in the daytime, but at night, it was horrific.

I looked through the dark, trying to make out any shapes in the night. I couldn't see anything. I heard someone come into the Common Room and I wondered who it was.

"Hey, Katie, we're gonna start packing, wanna come?"

I realized it was two people. Alicia and Angelina. I looked over at them and shrugged. Than I thought that if I wasn't in the Common Room when everyone else came in, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone else.

I got up and followed them. Angie went off to her room and Alicia and I went into ours.

"Sorry you can't get away from this place," Alicia said, getting her trunk out of the closet. I shrugged at her comment, sitting down on my bed delicately.

From her dresser, she piled clothes into her trunk. A few books went into it as well. After almost everything was packed, she went back to her bed. She got on her hands and knees and withdrew from under the bed a large tin.

Alicia set it on the bed and sighed.

"Now, Katie, Angie and I are leaving you the donut stash," she told me, "Help yourself in times of need, or, whenever. Make sure it's always full."

I frowned. "Am I supposed to sneak down to the kitchen or something?"

Alicia grinned. She knew more about this than I did and she loved it.

"It's a special tin Angie and I got at Hogsmeade a while back. Once it's empty, put the lid back on and tap it three times. The next time you open it up, it's full with donuts again. It's great."

I smiled. A never-ending supply of donuts, what's bad about that? Alicia finished packing and she left to go check on Angie, to make sure she was _actually _packing.

I sat alone in my room on my bed, thinking about what was going to happen this Christmas. It was an elongated vacation and I was going to be spending most of it with Oliver. I smiled just thinking about him. I wondered where he was and what he was doing right now.

I looked around my room. All of Alicia's stuff was jammed into her trunk, leaving her side of the room empty. I realized how lonely my room was going to be without Alicia and Angie always in it eating their never-ending supply of donuts. But then again, I had Oliver, and he was all I needed right now.


	13. Hearing him right

Morning. Breakfast was quick; Dumbledore was in a hurry to get the students who where leaving out early. I was determined not let anything get me down today. I looked over at Oliver who looked like he'd rather participate in one of Fred and George's experiments than let the Quidditch season go.

"Oliver, if you want to go home, go. Don't let me stop you," I said to him.

He didn't answer right away. "I'm sorry, what?"

I sighed. "Go home, Oliver." I'd rather him be miserable at home than around me. Even if I did like him more than necessary.

"No, No, I'll stay. Someone has to stay and look after you," he said slowly.

"If that's your only reason, I have Cedric, he's staying."

Oliver looked at me with irresistible eyes. "You know that's not my only reason."

I looked at him almost like I didn't believe him.

"Really, I don't mind," he said. I didn't know just yet, but I would be hearing that phrase a lot from him, more than I knew. He smiled at me. I smiled faintly.

It was hard seeing everyone go. Well, almost everyone. There were about only five of us in our year in Gryffindor who where staying. It was hard thinking that Oliver was only staying for me.

Alicia and Angie left with the rest of them. They both hugged me and told me to be safe. I returned their comment. Alicia reminded me to fill the donut tin as often as possible and they told me they'd send an owl every day. I nodded and as I watched them walk away, I almost regretted staying.

Both Alicia and Angie were going back to their perfect families without a care. I was staying here with Oliver. Both a pro and con in itself.

As I watched them walk away, I felt a familiar hand slide around mine. I looked beside me and I saw Oliver. He squeezed my hand reassuringly, telling me that I had made the right decision.

Right then, I happened to look over to the left. Cedric was standing there staring across the room. I followed his gaze and spotted Cho coming towards Oliver and I.

I ripped my hand away from his and stepped away from him. He frowned and then saw Cho coming.

"Hi, Oliver! Staying for the Holidays, too?" she asked sweetly. Just by the sound of her voice, I knew that they only reason she was staying was because he was.

Oliver smiled politely but uneasily. "Yes."

"It's a _shame _that Quidditch season is all screwed up now, isn't it?"

Oliver grit his teeth. Quidditch. I could sense that he really didn't want that to be brought up.

"Yes, er, shame."

Cho smiled and Oliver looked at me desperately. I walked over to Cedric. He laughed.

"It looks like Oliver and I should change places. Cho's obsessed with him when he doesn't want it. I'll take that. And he can be me, someone who Cho's not obsessed with."

I smiled. "Good thinking, but that would mean that I like you."

Cedric thought about it and frowned. Then he smiled. "Oh, you and Oliver you mean?"

I nodded. Me and Oliver. That sounded weird. I looked back over at Oliver. Cho had abandoned him and was now walking away. Oliver looked over at me. I noticed Cedric was walking in the direction Cho had gone.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked me, coming over.

I shrugged. "I guess she thinks it's a '_shame_' that there's not a good Quidditch season."

Oliver shook his head. "No, I meant, what was that about, you leaving me?"

I shrugged. This was going to be a strange Christmas.

I started walking off the Owlry to send mum and dad both owls about what was going on.

"Hey, where're you going?" Oliver yelled after me.

I turned around and kept walking, backwards. "To send mum and dad owls."

"Owls? Don't you mean _an owl_? One?"

That stopped me. I guess Oliver didn't know my parents were separated. I ignored his question and kept walking. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Cedric had returned. He heard Oliver's question and walked over to him. Cedric told him.

After myself, Alicia, Angie, Fred, and then Cedric knew me the best. But, surprisingly enough, most of them didn't know specific things about me. Like, _only_ Fred knew that I had a scar on my ankle just below the bone, which had come from a Quidditch accident. Fred was the only one I told after I left the hospital wing.

But that was only something little. Only Alicia knew that one night I snuck out of my house, when my mum forbid me, of course, to go and practice with the Weasleys. Alicia was there, but the Weasleys weren't expecting us either. That was just our excuse. Actually, we went to Diagon Alley and poked around for a few hours, doing nothing. That was until Mrs. Weasley actually saw us there and threatened to tell our mothers, but then caved in when Fred asked her not to. Mrs. Weasley was awesome like that.

I got to the Owlry and realized that I didn't have any letter written. Lucky for me, there was always a few sheets of spare parchment and a few extra quills and ink for those cases in the Owlry.

I sat down at one of the desks and began to write mum's first; I knew it would be harder.

_Mum,_

_I have decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. I decided to spare you and my other recent parent _(Mum hated it when I mentioned Dad) _the constant struggle over where I will be spending vacation. Happy Christmas. Talk to you later._

_Love,_

_Katie._

I left out that I was staying for Oliver. Somehow, I didn't think she needed to hear that. Now on to Dad's letter.

_Dad,_

_I'm staying here for the holidays. I thought this year I might as well save you and mum the trouble of splitting up the time I have. This year should I tell mum that you bought me that new broom I've been asking for just to make her jealous? Or should we wait till next year? I'm thinking that I may as well tell you the main reason why I'm staying here; you're bound to find out anyways. First, I wanted some 'alone time', Quidditch and all has stressed me out; I am in _need _of some down time. Second, I've met a boy. Well, I haven't _met _him, but I've known him for a long time. Just recently, we've gotten to be really close. I thought that this extra time we have now and then the holidays would be a good time to get to know him better. Hope you approve and Happy Christmas! I'm waiting for your owl!_

_Love you lots,_

_Katie_

I looked down at both my letter. Dad's was significantly longer; it always was. I was closer to Dad than Mum. More of my stuff was there actually. I was surprised at myself that I told dad about Oliver.

I walked over to two of the school owls and folded up the letters. I put the separate addresses on them and attached one to each owl. The owls flew off and I wondered how long it would take for mum to realize that the reason I had told her I was staying wasn't the actual reason.

Mum was a lawyer in London and dad worked in the Ministry. They had both attended Hogwarts. I knew that when Fred and George got home, they would spill _something _about Oliver and I. Then Mr. Weasley would know and eventually it would get to my father through him. By myself just telling him, it shortened the number of people it went through until it got to him shorter.

I left to Owlry and was off to my lonely, empty room. I wondered what I was going to do all day. That was why I never spent any holidays at Hogwarts before, they were boring. No classes, no friends. I wasn't complaining about the no classes, and I _did _have Oliver, but it just wasn't the same.

I sat in the Common Room, alone. I wondered if it was a mistake, not leaving. I heard the door open and someone walk in. I assumed that it was one of the other Gryffindors who stayed.

I was right. I heard someone go up to the Boys' Dormitories. I got up and walked over to the large bookcase on the left side of the room. There were many shelves of books whose titles I couldn't even pronounce.

I scanned the titles. "_Hogwarts, A History", "Disapperating, What You Need To Know", "Dreams and Descriptions", "Lycanthropes", "Symbols And Their Meanings", "A Simple Guide To Lycanthropy", "Using Defenses", _and many more.

Only a few caught my eye. Like: _"Lycanthropes", "A Simple Guide To Lycanthropy", and "Symbols And Their Meanings". _I took only two down, the first and the last.

I sat down and opened the Symbols book first. I flipped through the pages. There were symbols of love, hate, poison, death, etc. Most prominently, and the largest section of the book, there was the symbol of You-Know-Who. I shuddered and closed the book. I set it beside my on the couch, pulling the other book onto my lap. I sat up straighter on the couch and sighed.

I opened the book's cover and looked at the contents page.

"_Chapter 1: Introduction_

_Chapter 2: Becoming A Lycanthrope_

_Chapter 3: Kinds Of Lycanthropes_

_Chapter 4: Wolves_

_Chapter 5: Other Cases_

_Chapter 6: Leopards_

_Chapter 7: Tigers_

_Chapter 8: Conditions Similar to Lycanthropy_

_Chapter 9: Vampirism_

_Chapter 10: Using Spells To Block Against Conditions"_

There was more, but I didn't see the need to read any more. I flipped to page three hundred and seventy two, the section on Werewolves. Ever since Professor Lupin, I had been interested in Lycanthropy.

I looked through pages of diagrams, moon schedules, food that agreed with werewolves' stomachs, and etc. After a while, when I was fully engrossed in the book and had lost awareness of everything else around me, I realized Oliver was near.

I felt two arms wrap around my upper body and I struggled to pull away. I hadn't heard him come in and I wasn't positive it was him. He whispered softly in my ear, reassuring. I relaxed and smiled. I felt his lips on my neck almost instantly, kissing me softly.

My eyes closed and I sat back. Oliver's hands massaged my shoulders while his lips tended to my neck. He withdrew his hands, but whispered into my neck, "C'mon, school's out. No need for more book work. Let's go."

I smiled and lifted an eyebrow, turning my head to see him. He hadn't moved, his face still at the angle in which he kissed my neck.

"Really?" I asked, softly. It was more of a statement than question. He smirked and stared at me. His brown eyes were intense and they dared me to kiss him. I gave in to that dare and leaned towards him, pressing my lips tentatively to his. He kissed me back and then pulled away. He walked to the door and turned around, waiting for me.

I grinned and stood up, walking around the couch towards him. I didn't know what I should be expecting. As I got closer to him, he extended his hand to me. I looked at him face and he watched me intently. I took his hand and he squeezed mine delicately.

As he led me out of the Gryffindor Common Room, I let myself stray closer to him, so that when we walked, our shoulders brushed. We kept walking and I wasn't sure where he was taking me. All I knew was that I was with someone I trusted and I didn't have anything to be worried about.

Oliver took me through a narrow corridor and he stepped in first, dropping my hand. It was dark and cold; I could barely see him in front of me. I didn't ask him where we were going. I stretched out my hand in front of me; in case he stopped, I wouldn't run into him.

My hand touched his left shoulder blade and I let it find its way to his shoulder, my thumb rubbing the curve of his neck. I felt Oliver's hand touch my own on his shoulder. His forefinger stroked the back of my hand slowly.

Before I knew it, I saw light at the end of the hall. It wasn't exactly light, but it was brighter than the dark atmosphere in the corridor.

"Wha-?"

Oliver stopped me when he turned around, pulling me against him. I frowned. Where were we?

Question: Did I really care where we were?

Thought: Nope

Comment: Just as long as I was with Oliver?

Thought: And Bingo was his name-o. Or should I say _Oliver_?

I looked around, not able to recognize where we were. Oliver noticed that I was scanning the ground and he lifted a hand, tilting my head up so that I looked to the sky.

It was night, dark, with stars out over Hogwarts. I saw the familiar goal posts and goals mounted high in the air. Why hadn't I recognized this place before?! We were standing on the Quidditch pitch.

I looked back at him, smiling. It was strange standing there with Oliver, in the dark, on the Quidditch field. I thought about when Fred had first taught me how to play Quidditch.

My thoughts were blocked when I felt Oliver's lips on mine. My hands traveled up his arms, which were wrapped around my lower back, and shoulders to around his neck. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, forgetting my thoughts of Fred and thinking about Oliver. Oliver Wood was all I needed at that moment, and I had him.

I pulled away from him and his hands lingered on my waist, his fingers stroking my sides. I wrapped my arms around his neck even more and smiled at him.

"What was all this for?" I asked him, looking around me. He had the grace to blush and he shrugged.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked in a hushed tone. He looked at me with a serious looking face. I smiled. He took one hand off my waist and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

For a moment, I let my gaze stray from him to the sky. The stars' appearance drew me in, almost making me unaware of Oliver and myself. For one split second, I was alone, staring at the stars.

I looked back at Oliver. First he had given up his Christmas vacation to stay with me and now he was taking me off places. Part of me wondered why. The other part wouldn't let me.

"Why are you doing all these things, Oliver?" I asked quietly, smiling just a bit.

He looked at me like he knew just what I was thinking.

"I need a reason now?"

I nodded my head, smiling. I changed my tone. "C'mon, Oliver."

Oliver looked at me, studying me. His fingers played with the thick fabric of my winter robes nervously. He looked in my eyes.

"I do it just to hear you say my name like that. I do it just to watch your reaction and see you smile. I do it because I don't mind."

There was that 'I don't mind' thing again. I smiled at him, gulping.

"What _do _you mind?"

He thought about it for a moment.

"_Being away from you_."

For a second I thought that I had imagined it. Damn Oliver for being such a romantic. I looked at him. He looked at me. He pulled me against him, wrapping his arms completely around me, holding me tight. I let my head rest on his shoulder, my face buried in his neck. I breathed in and let out a sigh into his neck.

He gripped me tight as I kissed his neck affectionately. I smiled into his skin and pressed my lips to his jaw line. I could feel it against my lips when he gulped. I pulled away from his neck, smiling. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder and I closed my eyes, wondering why this hadn't happened sooner.

I was so happy in that moment, to be so close to him, pressed tightly against his warm body. It was comforting in a way I cannot explain. With his strong arms around me, it made it impossible to doubt anything.

Oliver leaned down and kissed my forehead warmly. I sighed contently, smiling. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me. He smiled at me and looked like he was thinking.

I shifted in his arms but kept myself as close as I could to him. I had to admit, being outside on the Quidditch field at night, even in my thick winter robes, I was cold. Either that or Oliver's affection for me made him hold me close, enveloping me in his arms.

Thought: Oliver's affection for me?

Comment: Yes, Oliver _does _like me and I like him. So there!

Thought: Okay, just getting the facts straight.

Oliver smiled at me and I smiled, almost laughing. His smile was contagious.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold," he said, it sounded like a whisper.

"Okay."

I waited for Oliver to move and that would be when I pulled away from him. He didn't. I started to pull away and he let me, just leaving behind one hand on the small of my back as we walked in.

We got to the Gryffindor Common Room slowly. Inside, I welcomed the warm fire and I took off my winter robes. I had on jeans and a black tee shirt. Oliver took off his robes as well, but, of course, wearing normal Muggle clothes underneath.

As I hung up my robes in the closet, Oliver walked over to the couch, sitting in the middle. He turned his head and watched me. I stood there, frozen, staring at him. He motioned with his head for me to come over to him.

I sighed, smiling slightly. I walked over around the couch until I was near him. I almost sat down next to him, but he patted his thighs, smiling up at me devilishly. I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. He grinned and repeated the motion.

I rolled my eyes and sat myself in his lap carefully. Oliver wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me back against him. I rested my back on his chest, my head almost beside mine. I feel the warmth of him seeping into me.

I touched my hand to his arm, almost like I was making sure I was still awake. I was pretty drained. Oliver tilted his head and kissed my cheek. I leaned my head into him and let it rest against his. I sighed in content and let my eyes remain closed.

Oliver kissed my neck. I exhaled and he continued to kiss my neck. I unintentionally giggled (how cool, right? argh. stupid giggling) and then a low moan as Oliver ran the tip of his tongue down about two inches from where he was below my ear. I tensed against him and I could tell he was smiling. He began to kiss and suck gently the spot on my neck where his mouth lay. My body shuddered.

I turned and laid down on the couch, leaning back on the pillows, my legs resting in Oliver's lap. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, looking into those amazingly brown eyes. Oliver stared at me for a moment, hesitating. He leaned down towards me, angling his body like mine was. He leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly, his body hovering over mine, not touching.

Oliver rolled down and lay next to me, my body sandwiched between him and the back of the couch. Comfy. I let my arms slide around his waist and my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I kissed his neck gently and lay my head back down, closing my eyes. I felt it as Oliver took a deep breath. He let it out unevenly. I felt his body tense and I swallowed.

Oliver leaned his head down by my ear.

"I love you," he whispered. My eyes opened. Such words were only said whispers and nothing else; as if a decibel louder would ruin the meaning. For a second I thought I had heard him right. No, I _couldn't _have. I was too tired to distinguish my thoughts and wished from what was really going on.

I closed my eyes again and got closer to Oliver. One of my legs intertwined with his and I was comfortable. I relaxed to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

_'I love you'_

If I had imagined it, why was his voice echoing through my head over and over again, resonating the sensation I had felt when I thought I had heard his voice speaking softly to me?


	14. Doesnt Make Sense

I felt the urge to open my eyes. I felt my body wrapped around something warm and comfortable. Wait...what?! I opened my eyes slowly, as if I was afraid of what I would see.

I tensed. I had fallen asleep on the couch. I looked around. I wasn't alone. I had fallen asleep on the couch with _Oliver Wood_. Woah, did that sound seriously weird or _what_????

I was situated so that half my body was almost on top of him. If I tried to get up, he would wake up. Awkwardness would pursue. I put my head back down on his chest. I waited for a few minutes, his heartbeat and breath steady.

Suddenly, I felt his arm tense as he regained his consciousness. I abruptly began to feel nervous. I had woken happy and without a care. What if he woke up and realized that what had happened (which was basically nothing) was all a big mistake? Argh; insecurity.

I waited for Oliver to say something, do something. Nothing happened. I shifted and I heard his voice.

"Morning."

His voice was close and warm. I smiled. It was almost strange hearing his voice. I raised my head and looked at him. He grinned and leaned down towards me. I kissed him and then sat up. Oliver sat up, too.

Neither of us said anything. I looked at him and he smiled, watching me intently. I grinned back, blushing. It was strange to see the way he looked at me. I wondered what time it was.

Just seconds later, I heard the bell for Breakfast. Food. I got up off the couch.

"I'm gonna go get my robes, okay?" I told him.

Even though we were on vacation, we had to look like we were going to class. He nodded. I went off to my room.

When I came back, clad in my usual black robes, Oliver was nowhere to be seen. I didn't think much of it. I went down to breakfast.

I passed paintings with portraits of people staring at me suspiciously. I ignored them. I was happy; in my opinion, I shouldn't have let anything get me down.

I got to Breakfast. Since more than half of the students in Hogwarts had left, they combined tables and all the Houses sat together. I looked for Oliver and didn't see him. I spied Cedric sitting by himself.

Food had already appeared and Cedric was helping himself to some porridge halfheartedly. He looked down. I sat beside him and reached for a piece of toast and strawberry jam.

"Hi Cedric," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Cedric looked at me and smiled weakly, then quickly averting his eyes away from me. I took a bite of my jam covered toast, thinking about why Cedric would be acting weird.

"Did something happen with Cho?" I asked suddenly. I thought I had thought it...whoops. Cedric took a sideways glance at me. I was taken aback by his expression. He looked angry and frustrated. I had never seen him like that before. I took in a deep breath and bit my bottom lip.

At that point, few owls were already swooping in and dropping brown packages and letters in students' laps. A golden envelope fell square on my toast, smearing red jam on the gold exterior. I twitched and picked it up, reaching for a napkin with my other hand. I wiped it off and recognized the neat, organized handwriting. Mom.

I slipped my finger under the crease and pulled it open. I unfolded the parchment inside. It was one slip of parchment only. No more, no less. I moved my plate and set the paper down on the table, flattening it despite its creases.

'_Katie,_

_As much as I wish for you to come home for the holidays, I suppose it would be all right with me for you to stay in Hogwarts. When I say 'home', I mean your room here, of course. You have already spent far to many weeks with your other relative. I was the one who brought you up for your first years, that _at least _entitles me to _something. _I do wish to know the next time you will be leaving school grounds. May it be Hogsmeade or elsewhere, I wish to see you. _

_I do hope that someday, soon, you will change your mind and come live with me. I understand that school is your number one priority and then Quidditch, and I respect that. I hear that your other parent has bought you anything your heart desires. Katie, dear, we both know that he is just trying to win over your life and love from me. He knows that we are very close._

_Anyhow, have a _wonderfu_l holiday. Please consider moving in with me._

_Love,_

_Your mother.'_

I stared at the letter in surprise. _'He knows that we are very close' _?! Mom has twisted the truth yet again. My mother and I were close in the fact that our genetics matched. Although I tried to ignore it as best I could, I couldn't get over the idea that I looked so similar to her. My face was the same shape as hers and I had the same type of hair. I had my father's eyes, almond-shaped and a green-hazel combination. My father's eyes were one of the things my mother fell in love with when she first met him, or so I am told. After they separated it drove my mother crazy that I didn't have the same blue eyes as her.

Although I looked like my mother to most, I was undoubtedly my father's daughter. Frequent times, a witch or wizard would approach me and ask me if I was Nicholas Bell's daughter. I would respond and they would smile, walking away muttering about how obvious it was. If they didn't, they would begin a story about my father. People recognizing me as my father's daughter happened more than that of my mother's. Maybe I was the only one who thought I somewhat resembled my mother. I was more pleased to think that I looked like my father.

My mother's letter wasn't a surprise to me. She was always trying to bring my father down in my eyes. No matter what she did, I always loved my father more. I remembered one summer when my father told me about James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He told me stories about them, how he knew them and such. My father was very surprised and pleased that Lupin began teaching at Hogwarts.

I had met Professor Lupin on many occasions outside of school. My father had strong connections with Lupin and even Sirius. He didn't think I knew, but I did. I was almost sure that my father knew every single place Sirius hid and when he did so.

I put the letter down. I surely wasn't going to move in with my mother. Every summer already, or every visit I made to her, she ranted on and on about my father and what such a bad man he is.

I looked over at Cedric. He was still acting weird.

"Cedric?"

He didn't look at me. "Cedric?"

Cedric turned his head to me. "What?!" he shouted angrily at me. I took a breath in sharply. He looked back to his porridge, still angry.

"I hear you and Wood are going out now..." I heard him mutter. I nodded slowly. He looked back at me. I was still trying to read his eyes when he turned away again. I swallowed.

He glanced at me and my eyes begged him to tell me. He sighed and turned his entire body to face me. He scooted closer to me and lowered his voice.

"Katie, just wake up. Look around. It's not a dream and we all know what's happening but you. You just have to wake up from all this and remember what's going on."

"What?"

Cedric sighed and leaned back. "Katie, this is what I'm talking about. You have to wake up from this dream and come back to reality. Have you even wondered why Dumbledore and the Ministry closed Hogwarts early ever since you've gotten together with Wood? No? I didn't think so."

"Cedric, what are you talking about."

"Just wake up, okay? It's not even safe here anymore. You can't get distracted. Anything can happen."

"Is this some way of warning me of something?"

"Look, Harry told me some things that are making me think, you know? I'm just looking out for you, all right. I'm not saying to dump Wood or anything, but, just.... realize what's going on."

"What _is_ going on?"

Cedric sighed. "I wish I knew. Look out for yourself. Wood, too. I don't need anything happening to him. Gotta keep the Quidditch season fair when it comes back on and the only way to the House cup is through Wood and the team and that won't happen if something happens to him."

With that, Cedric got up and left. He left smiling. I looked down the table, looking for Harry. All I saw was Ron. I was surprised to see him. If Fred and George left, it was unusual for one of the Weasleys to stay at Hogwarts; Ginny had left along with the rest of the family. I smiled and walked down to the end of the table.

"Hey, Ron," I said, smiling and sitting down beside him, "Where's Harry and Hermione?"

He looked at me and I saw the tips of his ears turning pink. The Weasley Curse: the hair, the sweaters, and the pink ears.

"Library," he muttered. I grinned and put my hand on his shoulder, "Thanks, Ron."

"No problem," he said more cheerfully, as if he remembered something, "Fred warned me that if I ever catch you and Wood snogging, I have to tell him. Oh, by the way, Fred's sending an owl for you soon."

Ron grinned and left the table. Oliver and I _snogging_? I shuddered. Boy, did _that _sound weird. I might as well talk to Harry later.

I went back up to my room to ponder what Cedric had said. I passed the Fat Lady and went into the Common room. I was tempted to go sit on the couch, but I craved the solitude of my room. I opened my door, ignoring the emptiness of my room. I slipped off my robes, letting them drop onto the floor. I adjusted my shirt and jeans and jumped onto my bed.

I lay back on my pillows, stretching my legs out on my quilt. I tucked my arms under my head and stared up at the ceiling. So bored. I tried to think about what Cedric said. It didn't work. _So, so _bored.

I guess I could've gone to find Oliver, but I just decided to stay in my nice cozy room, away from everyone. It was starting to get cold in my room after a while, even with the fire up and blazing in the Common Room. I pulled my quilt up to my chest and looked across the room and Alicia's empty bed. Even her 'Lord of The Rings' movie poster was gone. Alicia was a fan of Muggle movies.

I admit that I miss the stationary hot blonde elf in the poster. It was a Muggle picture, so he didn't move. Damn. Oh well, I had Oliver anyways. I yawned.

I sighed. There was no point in laying in my bed all afternoon with nothing to do.

Question: So, _what _am I going to do now?

Thought: Go see Oliver?

Comment: This is exactly what you don't want!

Thought: What?

Comment: I'll be one of those girls who are all clingy and can't go a minute without being with someone they like.

Thought: I am _not _like that and Oliver knows it.

Comment: Sure?

Thought: Damn sure...I think....

I shook my head, getting up. I sighed as I got to the door. I let my robes stay on the floor, I wouldn't need them, and I wasn't going to any classes or anything. I opened my door and stepped out into the hall.

I went to the Boys' Dormitories. I remembered where Oliver's room was. I knocked on the door softly. There was no answer. I took a deep breath; for some reason, my heart was pounding in my chest.

I gently opened the door and looked in. Oliver was laying on his bed, looking out the window. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. Oliver picked his head up off his pillows and looked at me. He smiled and lay back down.

I walked over to his bed silently and sat on the corner of his bed. I looked at him. I mean, I actually _looked _at him. My eyes flickered over his body, from his ankles to his face. Up his legs to his waist to his chest to his shoulders and finally, to his chest. I met his eyes and blushed. He smiled.

"Fred and George are coming back," he said, "Said they couldn't stand their mother's nagging anymore."

I nodded. For some reason, I felt down. Oliver looked at me. "Something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head too quickly. Oliver game me a look like he knew. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Something about what Cedric had said got me thinking.

Oliver sat up. He scooted in his bed to the far side. "C'mere," he said softly.

I swallowed and did. I got up and sat in the place he had moved from for me. He lay down and so did I. I felt strange lying in Oliver's bed. Especially when I was in it with Oliver.

He had an arm under my shoulders and his other hand was resting on my stomach. Oliver leaned over and kissed my forehead gently. I closed my eyes and lay there. I felt his hand, which had been massaging my stomach, move away from my skin. I opened my eyes and saw Oliver leaning over me. His hand ran over my cheek and he studied my face.

I slipped my hand over his and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. I was suddenly aware of his bodyweight presses against me. My hand left his and it traveled to his neck, pulling him closer. He put his hand on the other side of my head to steady himself.

I pulled back from him and lay back down on his pillows.

"When are Fred and George coming back?" I asked slowly.

"Sometime tomorrow morning," he said. I nodded and he smiled. I stared up into Oliver's irresistible eyes. I was still focused on his eyes when he kissed me again. I now realized that I felt safe with Oliver. It was like nothing could ever hurt me when I was with him.

His hand ran down my body, stopping at my waist. I looked at him. I ran a hand through his hair and let it fall to his shoulder. Oliver looked at me and something showed in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was.

"Are you happy?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say. I nodded. His face looked sad.

"Are you?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I guess."

I was quiet for a second. "Is it because of me?"

Oliver looked at me, almost shocked. "What?" he asked softly.

I sighed and tensed. "Are you unhappy because of me?" I asked quietly.

He looked back at me. I looked at him honestly. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to answer. If he said yes, I knew I would be crushed. Damn.

"No," he answered quickly; I felt relieved. "Well, not exactly."

I smile fell. He reached down and pushed a strand of loose hair out of my eyes to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked. He didn't say anything; he just stared at me. I knew my eyes were begging him to tell me.

"Oliver..."

He took a deep breath. He rolled off me. "Do you know how much I think about you and how much I wonder how you'll react to certain things that happen? Almost every minute. I told you something last night and you never reacted to it. You either didn't care, don't feel the same way, or didn't believe me."

I paused, thinking. What had he said????

"What did you say?" I asked him hurriedly. He didn't answer. I turned on my side, propping myself up on my elbow. "Oliver! What did you say??"

Oliver took a deep breath. "I told you I loved you, okay?!"

So I hadn't imagined it. I smiled faintly. "Oliver, did you mean it?"

He stared at me. "Would I have said it if I didn't?"

I didn't answer him. I knew he wouldn't have; he wasn't like that.

"If you're waiting for me to say it, I'm just waiting for the right time. I don't want to rush into all this, okay?"

Oliver nodded slowly. I leaned down to kiss him. He put a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back up.

"So, you do right?"

I smiled. "Of course."

He grinned. I leaned down and kissed him. That kiss was almost like our first; he was so gently and caring, always making me want more. His hand trailed down my body and onto the small of my back. I was almost over him and he didn't seem to have a problem with it.

After a while, I found myself underneath Oliver, his hand under my shirt, resting on my stomach and going no further. My hands were on his back, holding his warmth against me. I didn't care if I didn't leave his dorm all day.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. Oliver ignored it and kissed my neck. My body shuddered. The knock came again.

"Mr. Wood, if you _please_!" an exasperated voice came from the hallway. We froze in horror. We knew that voice very well. Oliver sat up quickly and I wriggled off of his bed, leaping onto Fred's across the room.

"Yes?" Oliver said, trying to sound casual. It wasn't convincing.

Professor McGonagall opened the door and stepped in.

"Wood, I would like to inform you that the Quidditch pitch is open now. Oh, hello, Ms. Bell!" she said, noticing me. I smiled innocently as I could. It was a close one. McGonagall made her farewells and left. Oliver and I stared across the room at each other nervously. We both began laughing. We were _so _close to being caught.

I was almost panting when Oliver suggested something.

"Do you want to go out and practice?" he asked. I shrugged. School was out and I didn't need another of Oliver's practices. I nodded anyways. He grinned and jumped off his bed. He walked over to me, offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. Instead of letting go of my hand, he pulled my up and against him. I smiled and ignored the heat in his eyes, pushing him away playfully.

As we walked out the door I said, "Oliver, now that everything's happened between us, you've _got _to lighten up on these practices!"

Oliver grinned. "If they're so hard, why don't you quit the team?" he asked. I knew he wasn't serious. He would slaughter me if I quit, girlfriend or not.

"I only stayed on the team to be around you," I said sweetly.

"Good," he said, grinning, "Seeing you was the only reason why I kept you on the team!"

Trust Oliver to be a flirt.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was pretty crappy. Better chapter next, PROMISE! i've got it already all planned out.

Ihopeforanarchy: i love your work! awesome job!!!!


	15. Last Night With Oliver

I heard Oliver shouting at me, something about getting to the Quaffle. I ignored him; school was out and so were Oliver's practices.

"Bell! Get over here!"

I stopped. '_Bell_'?!. Oliver had never called me that before. I was always Katie, even before we were together.

I didn't blame him much; he was devoted to Quidditch and I needed the work. I ignored what he called me.

"Katie, _get_ over here!"

It was an improvement, but not that much better. I reluctantly flew over to him. He was hovering beside the goal post.

"What, _Wood_?"

Oliver reacted to that like it was nothing. Almost everyone called him Wood, he was used to it, almost everyone but me.

"You need to move faster, turn faster. Stop being predictable."

I stared at him blankly. _I _was predictable?! What the hell did he mean by _that_?! He shook his head and started to fly off. I heard him mutter, "Even Hufflepuff could do better than you right now." Ouch. Not that I didn't like Hufflepuff, or that they sucked, but that was an insult.

"I just have to practice more, that's all," I said in my own defense.

Oliver turned around. "That's damn right!"

I took a sharp breath. He scowled and turned away. He was pissed. This wasn't the Oliver that I had fallen in love with.

Thought: Did I just say that I loved him??

Comment: Yep, but not right now, if he's gonna be all pissy.

Thought: But I _did _say that I loved him, right?

Comment: Yep.

Thought: Well, at least he didn't hear me.

"Oliver?"

"What?" he snapped at me. I flew over to him. "What's going on?"

He looked at me harshly. "Being out here practicing is pointless. The Quidditch season is ruined."

"Well, when it comes back up, we'll be ready," I said, trying to be reassuring. I didn't think all that was happening would affect him like this. I tried to understand.

"No," he said, facing me, "We _wont _be ready because we don't have enough people to practice and who need to practice."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

He didn't say anything. Nothing; just quiet. I considered going back to Gryffindor Tower; although I wanted to stay and comfort Oliver, part of me knew that it wasn't worth it. I started down towards the ground. I wasn't angry with him, I just thought that it would be good if I got away.

As I descended, I heard Oliver say something. I turned my head just in time to see him close his mouth from muttering something. He looked at me with sincerity. For a moment, I thought that I had heard him say that he was sorry. Wishful thinking.

I started moving and I felt a hand on my back. I looked over and I could see Oliver hovering slightly behind me, but still beside me. He had a look of apology in his eyes. He moved so that he was totally beside me. He leaned towards me, closing the space between us on our broom.

I pulled back. I was not going to let Oliver's kiss be his apology for snapping at me. He should know better than that. He sat straight up on his broom again. Honestly, I would have _loved _to kiss Oliver, I always did, but it didn't feel right kissing him just after he snapped at me. He might get the idea that if he snapped at me from now on, just kissing me would be an apology enough.

I landed on the ground and started in. I heard him land as well, feet landing on hard ground. I sensed that he was walking behind me even before I turned around. He caught up with me; standing beside me, his shoulder was only a few inches higher than mine. He was always taller than me.

I could feel him looking at me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye; the look on his face was almost begging me to forgive him.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly. I didn't respond. I was thinking. I don't think I even looked at him. I continued to walk. It wasn't a big deal to me that he wanted to kiss me in exchange for forgiveness; it was just that it sort of annoyed me. Boys always thought that kisses solved everything and anything. Sometimes they did. But not this time. This wasn't one of the special occasions.

"Do I have to say it over again?" he asked, I looked at him, "Because I will, anything."

I stopped walking. I shook my head; no. "No, you don't have to."

"Are you sure?" He stopped walking, too. I thought about it and nodded. It wasn't only that Oliver tried to kiss me after yelling at me, like it was no big deal, it was the idea that he snapped at me; bitter. If he could try and kiss me after yelling at me, would he venture to possible hitting me and then trying to apologize by kissing? Hitting me? No, that wasn't Oliver. Definitely not my Oliver. He would never do something like that, never. (SEE IMPORTANT NOTE ON BOTTOM).

"Just promise not to turn and yell at me like that again," I said with a slight smile; I knew that it was a stretch; forgiving him, "If you're all emotional and angry again, you can talk to me, just don't take out all your anger on me, okay?"

Oliver grinned. "This would be the part where I'd hug and kiss you, but I don't want to make the same mistake again."

I smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. "True. Smart thinking, Oliver."

He smiled and tapped his forehead with his index finger. I smiled back at him and we began walking back toward the Tower.

-------------

It was late afternoon by the time we got back. I left Oliver in the Common Room alone as I went to the Owlry to see if I had any new mail.

I searched the school owls to see if there were any letters tied to their legs. I didn't see any. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard the ruffling of feathers and I looked around at the window. I saw a familiar small, brown owl fly in, Pig. I smiled.

He flew around for a while, looking for a place to perch. He looked exhausted. He was about to land next to Harry's white owl when Pig spotted me and flew overhead. He dropped a thick envelope in front of me and I reached out and caught it, skills courtesy of being a Chaser in Quidditch.

I waited until I had gotten back to the Common Room to read the letter. When I walked in, Oliver was nowhere to be seen. Good. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to read Fred's letter. I assumed Oliver was up in his room. I looked at the address on the front. _Katie Bell. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the arms of Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain and Keeper. _Now I definitely didn't want Oliver reading the letter.

I sat down on the couch, almost anxious to heard Fred's words in my head. I opened the envelope carefully. There was actually more than one letter in the envelope.

I pulled one out and unfolded it, setting the envelope beside me.

'_Katie,_

_Hey there, love, Fred here. Mum got sick of me and George and we're as annoyed as usual, so guess what?! We're comin' back to Hogwarts! I suppose Wood already told you. Yes, I hear that you and Wood have become a couple. Hmmm...Romance on the Quidditch Pitch. I like the sound of that. I may ask out Katie or Alicia to continue this romance. I hope Christmas at Hogwarts won't be terrible boring. Of course, I'll be able to witness you and Wood in all your glory. It should be entertaining. _

_What did your parents say when you told them that you were staying at school for the holidays?? I suppose your mum flipped, huh? I don't expect that your dad said anything opposing, right? I saw him the other day when George and I went with dad to the Ministry. He asked me how you were. I don't suppose he knows about Wood, does he? To your credit, I didn't tell him about Wood. I did, however, tell Mum. The rest of the family, sans Dad, knows. Mum is ecstatic. She is already wondering if she should make look-alike sweaters for the two of you. Boy, do I feel sorry for you, Katie. _

_Well, I trust you are having a wonderful time with Wood. See you when George and I get back._

_Love you,_

_Fred.'_

I smiled at Fred's letter. I set it down beside me and picked up another letter. I unfolded it. It was from Mrs. Weasley, in her curly loopy handwriting.

'_Dearest Katie,_

_I hear you and that sweetheart, Oliver Wood, have finally 'hit it off', if that is the right phrase. I am absolutely overjoyed for you! Fred and George have insisted on going back to Hogwarts during the holidays and I have permitted them to do so. I told them to keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't do something unacceptable. _

_I saw your father the other day. He is looking as young as the day I met him. Mr. Weasley was telling me that he may get a promotion soon. I'll let lawn gnomes wreak havoc on my garden if Nicholas Bell doesn't end up at the head of the ministry. _

_I have heard many things from Fred about you and I am getting the impression that you are having a very good school year. Keep that up. I am sending with Fred and George presents for both you and Oliver, as well as the twins. Do remind them to give them to you. I have reason to believe that they may hoard all the sweaters I make. If they want, I'll make them more. There is no need to steal sweaters from others. I have included some family photos that I thought you would like._

_Have a WONDERFUL year and I will send you an owl soon._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley.'_

I grinned. If only she knew that the boys hated those sweaters, especially Ron, with his maroon sweaters. I dug through the envelope and produced a stack of photos. I frowned when I realized that they didn't move. They must have been taken by a Muggle Camera; probably another experiment of Mr. Weasleys.

I flipped through them. One of Fred, George, Percy, and Ron at Gringotts; one of Ginny at a Puddlemore game; one of Mrs. Weasley chasing after Fred and George, angry, with a purple- haired Percy in the background. There were so many of the familiar faces I loved. There was one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, just before a match, with Oliver grinning with confidence and the rest of the team looking rather tired. I went to the next picture and stopped. It was of Oliver and I, our backs turned, watching something. I blinked and went to the final picture. This was the only one that moved. It was of the _entire_ Weasley family, Oliver, and I.

I didn't even know where the picture was taken. It didn't look familiar to me. The eldest Weasleys waved at me, while Fred and George looked devious and guilty. Ginny and Ron looked like they'd rather be somewhere else. It was strange seeing me waving at myself. I looked beside me at the Oliver in the picture. He was smiling and snuck glances at me. In the picture, I was oblivious, as usual.

I sat there, staring at those picture for a while.

"What are you looking at?"

Oliver's voice was beside my right ear. I hadn't noticed him, so I jumped when he began to speak. I heard him laugh and I slipped the photos back into the envelope quickly. Oliver leaned over the back of the couch and reached for the envelope, reaching around me with both hands. I struggled to keep it out of his reach. He finally grabbed it and hopped over the back of the couch beside me. I tried to grab it out of his hands, but he was too fast for me. Damn.

He grinned and took out the photos, nothing else. He flipped through them. Oliver stopped and smiled when he found the picture of the two of us.

"I remember this," he said, "When we played Ravenclaw for the House Cup."

He almost put it back with the rest of the stack but he kept it in his hand. He smiled faintly, "Well, this would be the greatest picture to begin the collection, if there ever was one?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Collection?"

Oliver smiled and scooted closer to me. "Yes, pictures of us together."

"Okkk, Oliver," I said laughing. He looked into my eyes then quickly looked back to the pictures. He grinned when he came to the family picture plus Oliver and I.

"I think this is my favorite," he said. I smiled, nodding in agreement. Respecting my privacy in what the Weasleys had written to me about, Oliver put the photos back into the envelope and handed it back to me.

I smiled at him and dropped them on the floor by my feet. I looked back at him and he was closer to me than I noticed. He smiled at me devilishly. I knew what that meant.

I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him against me. Oliver slid his hands around my waist as our lips met. His lips were soft and tender, nibbling against mine gently.

My back touched the arm of the couch and he was over me, rubbing my side slowly, never pushing. He pulled back and leaned towards my neck. I felt his breath on my skin before I felt his lips. He brushed the side of my neck and I shivered. I knew he was smiling and he kissed the hollow of my throat, then my collarbones.

Oliver came back up and he kissed me again. I was so comfortable there, lying beneath Oliver, his body keeping me warm while he kissed me.

I actually never thought that anything like this would ever happen. Oliver Wood was the kind of guy all the girls went after, and they did anyways. I never thought he would have paid any attention to me. And now look where we were.

His hand was under my shirt, touching my skin, but not roaming any higher. If that happened, I would have slapped him. Lovable, sweet, hot Oliver or not. I didn't care.

He kissed my cheek and I zoned back into reality. I tilted my head to look out the window. It was getting dark. The days passed quickly when you were in love.

Question: Did I just say that I was in love?!

Thought: I think so.

Comment: _No way! _

Thought: Yep.

Question: Does Oliver love me?

Thought: Well, didn't he already say that?

Comment: Yes.

Thought: Good.

Comment: All right, am I willing to let something good finally happen to me?

Thought: What?

Comment: Are we finally admitting that Oliver loves me and I love Oliver?

Thought: Maybe....

Comment: Maybe....yes!!

Thought: Oh shut up.

Comment: 'I love Oliver and he loves me', there, just say it.

Thought: I love Oliver and he...what is the point of this?!

Comment: 'and he...'? Oh come on, I might as well say it!

Thought: And he loves me. There, satisfied?

Comment: Not overly, but it will do.

Thought: Good!

I blinked. Oliver was still kissing my neck and I heard the old clock begin to chime, signaling Dinner. I started to sit up and Oliver got the hint. He sat up off me and stared at me. I stood up and he watched me. It was strange feeling his eyes on me like that. Somewhat possessive. I sort of like that. The idea that I was only his.

"Dinner?" I suggested. He nodded. He stood up and followed me out of the Common Room like nothing happened.

------------------------------

After Dinner.

I yawned. Dinner was eventless and I exchanged words with Cedric. He gave no hint to what he meant the other day.

Oliver and I entered the Gryffindor Common Room together. I turned in the direction of the Girls' dormitories when I stopped. I turned back to Oliver. He stood there, in the dim light, watching me with his alluring eyes.

I stepped closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He held me as I whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight, Oliver," I whispered in his ear. I pulled back from him and his arm remained tight around my waist. I kissed his cheek and he let me go. I hurried up the staircase and didn't look back. I feared that if I looked back, I would go back down to him.

I got to my room and changed into my pajamas. My room was always very heated, so I didn't have need for heavy pajamas. I settled for my midnight blue shorts and black tank top.

As I crawled into bed and pulled the thick quilt around me, I laid there. Why is it that you're tired when you are no where near your room and bed, but when you get there you are no longer tired?! It all didn't make sense to me.

I sat up. I started to think about Oliver. This was going to be the last night that we were going to be somewhat alone. Tomorrow the twins would be back. I wondered if Oliver was still awake.

Rather than sit around and wonder, I got up and went to my door. I slipped into the hallway. It was rather cold. Instead of grabbing a jacket or coat, I dashed to the Common Room, pulling the quilt off the back of the couch. I wrapped it about me quickly, shivering as I did so.

I quickly ran to the Boys' Dormitories; my feet were slowly freezing. I got to Oliver's door and I halted. I heard his steady breath inside. I knocked on the door softly. No answer.

I pushed the door open slowly. I adjusted the quilt around my shoulders and my hair fell into my eyes.

"Oliver?" I whispered through the darkness.

I could barely see him. He was smiling. I closed the door behind me and I could see him sit up.

"Looking for more Quidditch practice, Bell?" he said jokingly. I hopped onto the end of his bed.

"Hardly."

Oliver grinned and laughed to himself. "I see you can't go even a few minutes without being with me."

I smiled. Maybe it was true. "Minutes? Try seconds," I said, playing along.

Oliver smiled and reached out to me, pushing some of the hair out of my eyes.

"Why'd you come here?" he asked softly.

I couldn't take my gaze from his eyes. "I don't know," I answered honestly.

I could see him smile faintly. "Is your room as lonely as mine?" he asked, glancing over at the empty beds. He reached beside him and lifted up the corner of his quilt and sheets, scooting towards the wall. I knew what his gesture meant.

I got up off his bed, dropping the Common Room Quilt onto the floor. I adjusted my shirt and climbed into bed with him. His bed was about the same size as mine, pretty small. He waited until I was totally in when he let the edge of the quilt fall around him. His blanket was up to my neck and his arms were instantly around me, holding me close.

Oliver was warm and his breath tickled the back of my neck. I snuggled my back into his chest and closed my eyes in content. His spooned his body against mine and he sighed into my ear.

I opened my eyes when I realized that this was probably going to be the only time this ever happened. I turned in his arms and pressed myself closer to his chest. His hands caressed my back at the same time. Oliver kissed my forehead and then my neck. Just as before the feel of his lips on my skin made me tremble.

I knew I had to tell him. I knew that there wasn't anything holding me back.

"Oliver, I love you,"

There I said it. No hesitation, no breaking voice, nothing. Actually, I said it all in an as-a-matter-of-fact sort of voice. I waited for his reaction.

He stared at me before grinning. Oliver smiled a smile that almost made me melt. That stupid romantic.

"I love you, too," he whispered back through the darkness. He leaned down and kissed me. For the first time in a long, long time, something was actually going right. I loved Oliver Wood and that was all I cared about. I actually did love him. I didn't just think I did, I actually truly cared about him more than anything.

That was the flaw in human nature and humans in general. Love makes you weak. It gives you the illusion that everything will turn out fine. It will, in the end, but love doesn't make it that way. Life does.

I thought about that as I lay there in Oliver's bed with Oliver curled around me. If only I knew that what I had just said was true. I thought it was. But I think I loved Oliver enough that I could get through anything. I could make it through anything.

I thought that statement was true, the one about life and love. But, of course, I was stupid enough to doubt what one love-sick, love-obsessed author had once written: "Love conquers all".

Smart people believe that. Even if it is stupid. And pointless. And ridiculous. In general, it was a load of bull. But I should have believed it. As stupid and crappy as it sounds. The thought of love or the act of being in love keeps us going. Even if it hurts.

* * *

Important!!

The hitting statement is not foreshadowing into some sort of abuse. I love Oliver Wood/ Sean Biggerstaff just like the rest of you; I would NEVER make him a bad guy. :-) Just thought I'd clear that up.

You guys had better be dedicated! Lol. I've planned this whole story out and its sortve long. All in favor of a really long, possible having to make a sequel to split it up(with lovey-dovey ness thrown in everywhere to make it better)? will last many more chapters/possible new story to complete it (old story-this one- will end in cliffie until i can get new story up to finish it)

Or a short uneventful lovey-dovey thing? will last only few more chapters

R&R love ya!


	16. Fred and George Return

My eyes slid open and I was welcomed with a warm body pressed against mine. Oliver. I smiled and closed my eyes again. His arms were wrapped around me and I inhaled deeply.

I began to think about what I pondered last night. I told Oliver that I loved him. I had meant it, too. It wasn't like when you say it and it means nothing, the words running together as you say it, 'I-love-you'. It wasn't like that.

I knew that nothing lasts forever, not even love. But what sort of love was this? I thought about it from another point of view. Was this just some silly Hogwarts' School love? I tried to think that it wasn't, but I knew that when we left Hogwarts, our feelings for each other would leave, too. I mean, were we just going to get married straight of out school?! Of course not.

But I still knew that I loved Oliver, and that was enough for now. I tried not to be a pessimist, but that's what I was.

Comment: I shall now be...an optimist!

Thought: Never,

Comment: _That's_ not very optimistic....

Thought: I _don't _care!!

Comment: Still not very optimistic.

Thought: Okay, fine! I love Oliver! I love Oliver! _I love Oliver_!!!!

I convinced myself that I loved him and that I made the right choice by telling him. I stretched, extending my arms above my head, forgetting where I was. I was in Oliver's bed, in Oliver's arms, but I just didn't remember that.

As I moved, Oliver stirred. I froze. I heard him sigh and his breathing became different. He was awake. Damn.

"Morning," he said. I smiled. I loved the sound of his voice, accent and all. His arm moved around me, pulling me even closer. I yawned and he kissed the top of my head.

I froze. "Fred and George are supposed to be back this morning," I said hesitantly. I started to pull away from him and he didn't let me. He held me against him and whispered in my ear sleepily.

"They won't be back for hours," he said, "Stay here."

I smiled and pulled myself out of his grasp. I stumbled out of his bed and stood there beside it. I reached down and grabbed the quilt from off the floor, the one from the Common Room.

"I'd really love to, Oliver," I said, wrapping it around my shoulders, "But I should be getting back. I'm not sure how Fred and George would take finding us like that."

Oliver grinned and nodded, but his eyes suggested the unspoken. Staying there with him. In his bed. With him. His eyes begged me to stay. Those damn irresistible eyes.

I leaned over the bed and quickly kissed him on the lips. As I pulled away, he was still leaning in. I stepped back from the bed and headed towards the door. As my hand slid around the door handle, I glanced back at Oliver. He stared at me sadly from his bed. I smiled and was not almost reluctant to leave him. But I'd rather leave and be safe than caught by Fred and George and end up much worse.

I hurried back to my room and changed into real clothes. I made it down to breakfast quickly and saw two familiar heads of red hair.

I tried to walk slowly and casually, but I wanted to run. I was happy Fred and George were back. Although they would cause much more grief for Oliver and I, they were at lease different people to talk to.

Cedric sat across from Fred and George at the table, and he nodded in my direction, not taking his eyes of me. Fred looked back and grinned, standing up. I walked over to him.

I felt like I hadn't seen Fred in years. He stopped a foot away from me and asked, "Is it safe for me to still hug you, or is Wood so protective that I might end up getting a Bludger to the head?"

I rolled my eyes. He took that as a yes to the first part, and a no to the second. He hugged me and I hugged him back. I smiled and looked over his shoulder at the table. Cedric caught my gaze.

He gave me a strange look and my smile fell. He then gave me a look of sympathy and shook his head. Right then, Fred released me and I stepped back. Fred smiled and I smiled faintly, still somewhat unnerved about Cedric.

I stepped around Fred to look at Cedric again, but when I looked for him, he was gone. Typical of _my _luck.

I conversed with Fred about what was going on with Cedric and nothing about Oliver. I tried to stay away from the subject; I _knew _Fred and George would ask me about him anyways.

"So, have you and Wood been decent lately? And _do_ tell me everything, because if you aren't I'll find out sooner or later!" Fred said to me alone.

I laughed. "Decent? Please define that."

Fred gave me a flat look. "'Decent: Characterized by conformity to recognized standards of propriety or morality; Free from indelicacy; modest; Meeting accepted standards; adequate; Morally upright; respectable; Kind or obliging' "

I was impressed by his words, but gave him a look that I didn't understand what he said. He sighed.

"In other words, not seeing his room in little or no light."

I gave an innocent look and shrugged. Fred's eyes widened. He gave me a concerned look. "Katie, love, please tell me that you did not.... 'give him some lovin' "

"_Excuse me_??!!"

Fred sighed. "I really don't think I can bear it if I have to go to sleep and every time I look across the room at his bed I imagine the things that went on there...."

"FRED!" I screamed, hitting him. Fred grinned. "Well, now I know that there was no 'lovin' goin' on here..."

I rolled my eyes. Fred shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it was a good thing that I came back. I get to monitor you now." He smiled.

I scoffed. Fred threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Mum's orders! She wants to make sure nothing goes on here that she doesn't know about."

I nodded. That probably was true. Mrs. Weasley practically considered me a member of the family and probably wanted to know what was going on with me and Oliver Wood.

For the rest of the day, Fred showed me all his pictures of his vacation with George and the rest of the Weasley family, although it only lasted a few days. We sat in the Common Room and he presented them to me. Most of them were taken by Ginny, all pictures of the twins creating mayhem in the Weasley household.

There was one of them releasing lawn gnomes into the house, one of them setting something on fire on the stove, one of Percy slipping on a puddle (I didn't know why it was taken), and then my personal favorite, one of Fred making faces in the mirror, imitating George trying to pick up girls. In my opinion, he did it very well considering he was George's twin, and Fred used those faces in real life anyways.

I didn't see Oliver all day. I was just happy to spend time with Fred, one of my close best friends. Fred was eager to get back out on the Quidditch pitch; Mrs. Weasley never let them fly around their house.

I thought about telling Oliver, I knew that he would enjoy going out there, but I desisted, knowing that it wouldn't end up being fun. Just like the last practice I had with him.

Before I knew it, the day was ending. I spent more than half of the day with Fred and George on the field, with Fred making fun of me, saying that now that I was Captain Oliver Wood's girlfriend, I was basically their queen. That was what they called me all day: Queen Katie. I hated them.

Although I wanted to smash their faces in for making fun of me for being in love with Oliver, when they said that I was his girlfriend, I blushed. Damn.

Fred and George flew past me in an effort to knock me off my broom. I got that enough during Quidditch season, I didn't need them to make it worse. After exhausting myself for a few hours, I realized it was getting dark; yet again the end of another day.

I told Fred and George that I was getting ready to turn in. They both agreed and George went off to find Cedric or someone to "see about a frog". Fred walked me back to Gryffindor Tower and said goodnight to me.

I went back to my dorm and began to think about how Quidditch season would go when it came back up again. I hoped Oliver wasn't still obsessing over that. I then realized that I hadn't seen him all day. It was sort of nice to spend time with someone else other than him sometimes. I felt a little guilty about that.

There was a knock at my door. I frowned, sitting up. Had I imagined it? The knock came again. Nope, definitely not imagining.

I slid out of bed and went to the door. I cracked it open. I held my breath as I prepared myself to see Oliver's face.

"Not Wood if that's who you were expecting," a voice said.

I jumped. It definitely wasn't Oliver. I knew that voice and I knew who had just spoken. It was Fred. I opened my door wider to see Fred standing in front of me in his pajamas.

"Fred, what are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

He slipped into my room and walked to the center of it. "I need to talk to you," he said flatly, sounding totally awake. I closed the door and went to my bed, sitting on the edge.

I hadn't bothered to turn the light on, I knew that it would bother us both.

"Have you gone anywhere tonight?" he asked me.

"What- what are you talking about?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Fred sighed. "Have you gone anyplace since you saw me last?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Why?"

"No reason. So, you didn't go to Wood's room and see anything?"

"Fred," I said warningly and sleepily.

"I was just checking...I'll figure it all out and tell you in the morning."

I was still confused. "Fred, you're beginning to sound like Cedric."

I could see him smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

Fred walked to the door. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

I was silent for a second. "Okay, Fred," I said hesitating. His hand lingered on the doorknob. I turned towards my bed. "Katie?"

I turned. "Hmm?"

Fred took a deep breath and swallowed. "How much do you love... Oliver?"

I stopped. He hadn't ever called him Oliver before, this was something different.

"A lot?" I answered, "Why do you ask?"

He hesitated. "I just wanted to know."

I didn't know what Fred was getting at; he scoffed.

"Has he told you that he loves you, too?"

"Yes?"

"When?"

"Last night?"

I was answering everything in hesitation. I still had no idea what was

going on, but I heard him mutter something under his breath. Something that sounded a lot like 'jackass'. I didn't ask. I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"Do you think loving him is a good choice?"

I frowned. "Fred, just this morning you were asking me if I was ' givin' him some lovin' ', what is all this now??"

"Nothing, just answer the question..."

"If you're trying to get me to stop loving Oliver, it's not going to work," I said, "And I don't even know why you would..."

"I want you to be happy, Katie. You know I do."

"Then why are you saying all of this?"

Fred hesitated for a moment. "Never mind. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Who said I was going to get hurt?" I asked, "Fred, I love Oliver, I don't think he'd hurt me."

"I don't think so, either. He's not that stupid. That's what's making me wonder..."

"Fred, _what are you talking_ about?!"

Fred sighed. "Nothing. What did my mother say to you in her letter? I know she sent you one..."

I smiled, now thinking of that. "None of your business, Fred!"

Fred went and sat down on Alicia's bed. "Tell me!" he begged.

"No! Your mother and I have very private conversations..."

"About _what_??" he asked excitedly. I just smiled at him.

"C'mon, Katie! Tell me!"

"Why do you care?"

"What evil did she say about me?" he asked.

"Fred, you are giving yourself _way _too much credit," I said smiling.

And I sat there, talking to Fred as morning approached. He was there talking to me almost half the night. After a while, he said he was getting tired and he traipsed off to his dorm. I fell asleep happy; talking to Fred always made me cheerful, even if I was already that way to begin with.

I totally forgot about what he said about Oliver. I didn't seem to think about it. I later realized that he knew something that and he could have told me. He could have told me, but it was like he knew that I had to figure it out for myself. I didn't like doing things like that. But, even if he had told me, I never would have believed him. I almost didn't believe what I figure out, either.

* * *

Hope you liked!! Review as usual. You guys are AMAZING at reviewing at every chapter, something I must improve on. Yes, as Halloween nears, as well as my best friends bdays, the chapters are coming along slower than usual. SORRRRY

Final Idea: This story is going to end up long. Very long. Hope you all have the patience to stick with reading this. LOVE YOU ALL


	17. Stoop Cho and Messed up THings

To those who are worried, NO, Fred and Katie will not be getting together. He's more of a best friend that...more than that lol.

* * *

I woke up. It seemed colder today than any other this year. Somehow, my window had become open and cold air spilled into my room, letting warm, comforting atmosphere seep under my door. I shuddered and huddled deeper into my quilt.

I realized that by ignoring it, it wouldn't go away. I sat up, the quilt falling to my lap. I leaped out of bed as quickly as humanly possible and propelled the window shut, still shivering. It was still cold in my room after that, but the ever-present wind did not make it worse.

I went back to bed. I didn't care was time it was. As I got comfortable, I understood that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. The sun was up and it was too bright.

I sat up again, this time too fast. My head spun and I smacked my palm into my forehead. It didn't help, I know it, but it was a reflex, the same one I did when I got brain freeze.

I got up, went to the bathroom, changed into some clean clothes, brushed my teeth, fixed my messy hair (which was always like that and was never going to change) and was finally ready to go down to breakfast.

I slowly made my way down to the Great Hall. I kept blinking my eyes sleepily; maybe I should've tried to sleep more. As I got closer, I saw Fred and George sitting alone at a table. George looked like he was trying to cheer Fred up. Fred was a force to be reckoned with.

George's eyes fixed on me and he stared. He blinked, like he was trying to see if I was real or not. Fred caught what he was staring at and turned around. Fred's depressed face fell even more, it actually _was_ possible, when he saw me.

He stood up from the table cautiously and looked around the room. He walked over to me; I was frozen.

"Katie, maybe this isn't the best place-"

"Fred-"

"-for you right now," Fred finished. He stared at me with urgent eyes, like he was scared of something.

"Maybe we could go out on the Quidditch pitch?" he offered hesitatingly with a small fake smile. His smile was easy to see through and I was uneasy. Fred had never acted like this before.

Fred looked behind him and quickly turned back to me. He moved in front of me, blocking someone. I looked over his shoulder at Cho. She was sitting, eating breakfast, nothing out of the norm. I looked at him questionably. He didn't meet my eyes. I looked again. Still, the same, normal Cho.

"Let's go!" Fred said quickly. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the Hall. I didn't ask about Cho. He was walking quickly, still gripping my hand. I had to almost jog to keep up with him.

"Hey, Weasley!" a playful voice called from behind us, "You stealing my Chaser?"

We turned. It was Oliver. I was almost relieved to see his face. With all this weirdness, he was my one thing I could count on to be stable.

He walked over to us and Fred dropped my hand. Oliver smiled and kissed me quickly. I heard Fred scoff and then groan.

"Yes, Wood, I'm stealing your _girlfriend _for a second," Fred said, angry and aggravated.

Oliver didn't respond to that. Fred had said 'girlfriend' like it was something none of us wanted me to be.

"Do you want to come with us out to the field?" I asked, offering. Fred scoffed again, this time much, much louder. Oliver shrugged.

"I gotta take care of something first..." he said, walking away. Fred began to lead me to the Quidditch field.

"Fred, what's going on??"

"Okay, well, you know how you were with me last night? Or, I was with you, whatever? Well, did you ever wonder who was with Wood last night?"

"Um, maybe he was with his bed and his pillow and his quilt sleeping??"

Just then a group of Hufflepuff girls walked by. I caught some of their comments:

"Well, I heard that he told her he loved her..."

"No way! Oliver Wood!? Geez, I can't believe it!"

"I _know_!!"

"Wow, he told her he loved her..."

Then they were out of earshot. I blushed. Fred stopped a second.

"Katie, did you tell anyone that? Besides me?"

"Tell anyone what?" I was still caught up in the girls' conversation.

"That Wood said he loved you?"

"No?" I wasn't catching what he was getting at. Fred sighed and pulled me along the hallway, towards the field.

"Katie," he said slowly, "Girls are the ones who stress that kind of stuff..."

I looked at him. I was stupid, I didn't know what he was getting at, still.

"Guys are the kind of people who tell everyone that they told the loves of their lives, their girlfriends, that they love them. Maybe that they 'score' or whatever, but they don't spread that mushy stuff...Guys just don't do that..."

"So, what does that mean?" I asked.

"Either: A) Someone was listening in. Or B) There's another girl involved. And he told her he loved her."

He was stressing option B, but I wasn't listening. It was absurd.

"Fred, you _really _think Oliver would be like that?" I asked sarcastically.

Fred looked serious. I shook my head. "No," I said flatly.

Just then, out of _PURE_ luck and coincidence, Cho and her gang of friends walked down the hall.

"Hey, Bell!" Cho yelled. She had a confused look on her face, surprisingly. Fred backed up.

"You broke up with Wood, right?"

I frowned, shaking my head. The idea of me going out with Oliver was still new to me.

"Oh," she said, handing me a piece of parchment, "That's not what _he _told me..."

She had a smug smile on her face that I almost wanted to slap off instantly, even without reading the note. I looked down and I actually started to read.

"_Cho,_

_Thanks again for last night. I think we both needed it, desperately. We both finally realized that things change and so do people. People's emotions that is. Can't wait to see you again. I'll see you soon. Thanks. You are amazing._

_Oliver" _

I handed her back to the note. Fred had read it over my shoulder.

"Looks like you lost your boyfriend, Bell," Cho said evilly. I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said coolly. After a few seconds of war-staring she stalked off. I turned and went in the direction of the field. Fred followed. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Somehow, he was right, and he knew before I did.

"Fred, if you knew, which I'll bet you _did_, why did you tell me?" I asked. I was surprised at myself; my tone was smooth but harsh. I wasn't angry. I thought I should have been, though.

"I wished that I had only caught the end of something and I didn't want to tell you something that wasn't true.... Maybe you should ask Wood...just to make sure..."

I sighed. He was right. Again and always. "When should I ask him?" I asked Fred. He shrugged.

The rest of the day, I couldn't focus. When Fred passed me the quaffle on the field, I didn't catch it; he was two feet away.

I wasn't sad or angry that Oliver had "cheated" on me. I was more hurt and confused. Too much so to cry. I wasn't the crying type. But I wanted to cry. I felt bad that I didn't cry when I was hurt. I knew that if I cried in Fred's presence, though, he'd feel sorry for me. Sympathy was an evil emotion. Feeling it, getting it, seeing it, it was all bad.

"Katie, just go talk to him, okay?" Fred asked.

"And what if it's true?" I asked, "What if he's really with Cho now?"

"Well, if that's the case, then he's a jackass. Especially after he just told you that he loved you."

"And if it's not true?"

"Then Cho's the jackass and you and Wood can get back together..."

"Are you sure? At this point I feel like he did do something even if he hasn't. If I find out that he didn't, I may still believe that something happened and it'll all seem so strange..."

I loved Fred being here. I didn't have to talk to myself in Question, Comment, and Answer sessions.

"It may seem strange, but you don't know what happened!"

I nodded. Fred was still right. Damn.

"Okay," I said decisively with a sigh, "I'll go talk to him..."

"Now?"

"Yes," I said. Fred looked hesitant and he was the one who suggested it.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he offered.

I shook my head, "No, that would be even more awkward."

I went back to Gryffindor Tower. I don't think I breathed the entire way there.

I found myself at Oliver's door. I found myself wanting to go walk around the castle to think and prepare myself for it. Too late.

I knocked on the door. I heard rustling inside and then a high-pitched giggle. I then heard Oliver's laugh. The doorknob twisted and a girl came out with thick black hair and a beautiful face. Cho.

She slipped by me and grinned, walking off. She didn't have to say anything. I was standing there, frozen, when Oliver acknowledged my presence.

"Yeah?"

I stepped inside his room. His hair was tousled and he was adjusting his shirt.

"Katie!" he said cheerfully but hesitant at the same time. I closed the door behind me. I glanced at his bed. It was messy. I closed my eyes.

"Katie?"

"What's going on, Wood?" I asked. I had said Wood. I hadn't realized until I heard myself say it. He didn't seem to notice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where were you last night?" My tone was calm, like I didn't have any idea.

His eyes widened, surprisingly. "Um...here...did you come by?"

I took a breath. "No. Fred said you weren't here and came to my room to see if you were there. You weren't there either..."

"Oh, well, I mean, I was here, I just, um, I guess he didn't catch me when I was in... I went to go meet... George... in the library..."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, well, I-"

"Oliver, don't lie to me, I'm not stupid," I said, crossing my arms in front of me. I wanted to run from this conversation but I knew I had to stick it out.

"Well..."

"Oliver Wood, if you're like Cho now and you're going out with her, you _at least_ had the decency to dump me first, well at least I _thought_ you had the decency to. I mean, why _shouldn't _you like Cho? Every other guy here does _anyways_. But I thought you would at least dump me or tell me-"

I thought I would have been in tears right now, but I wasn't. I thought I would have wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and forget about everything, but I was comfortable just staring at him.

"Katie, what are you-"

"Oh, come _on, _Oliver, you don't think I don't know? "_Thanks again for last night. I think we both needed it, desperately" _You don't think I didn't realize?"

As I mimicked him as I repeated his words, his face fell and then it showed shock. I didn't look at his eyes. I knew that if I looked at them, my attitude would change. I didn't want to lose it.

"Katie, I can explain..."

Of course those famous words had to be heard SOMETIME in this conversation, otherwise, it just wasn't something we both knew.

"No, Oliver, I guess what you said was true, people's emotions _do _change. I just wish that I knew when yours did..."

I turned and left. I almost wanted Oliver to come after me. He didn't. I think that was what hurt me the most: Oliver letting me leave.

It wasn't until I reached the Owlry that tears came on. It was only about one or two, but I was feeling the full impact. I didn't think that this would happen, but I didn't remember that I really did love Oliver. I didn't convince myself that I didn't love him and I hated him. I really didn't. I loved him. I wasn't going to induce myself to otherwise.

I sat there, with those stupid owls everywhere around me, hooting and whatnot. I began to think that it was me, that I had made it all turn sour. Something along the lines that I wasn't pretty enough, tall enough, sweet enough, anything that Cho was, I wasn't. I tried to think of what Fred would say. He would say that Oliver wasn't worth it and that he screwed up, nothing to do with me. I reminded myself that Fred was usually right.

I shook my head. '_Staying here for Christmas and for Oliver was a bad idea_' I thought. I realized that the holidays still lasted a few more weeks. Damn.

Just then, an ordinary brown owl flew in. Nothing out of the norm. It flew over my head twice before dropping a plain white envelope into my lap. I frowned, wondering who it could be from. I realized it was Dad.

_Katie,_

_I think it's wonderful that you've met a boy. I met your mother for the first time at Hogwarts, did you know? I'm sure staying won't do any harm. I must meet this boy, you understand. I need to approve, as I always do. Now, don't worry, I'm sure that if he's good enough for you, he's more than good enough for me._

_I'm sure your mother will be VERY pleased to hear that I'm 'spoiling you rotten'. Well, stay safe and I hope things go very well with this boy of yours. I hope Quidditch doesn't stress you out too much. Would a new broom perhaps make it less stressful? I'll look into it..._

_Love you very very much._

_Dad._

Perfect timing. Dad won't have a chance to approve on Oliver. I was wondering if it wasn't too late to go home...

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I froze, clutching my father's letter to my chest. I took a deep breath and slid the letter back into the envelope. I looked over towards the door of the Owlry. It was Oliver.

* * *

Oh, look, the nice person I am, I loaded both portions of this TOGETHER! 17&18 were all one then I broke it into two to make it better, but I posted them at the same time for your benefit. I knew that if I only posted 17 I'd be a dead person and you all would be very very angry. 


	18. Making up, NO making out, Love, and DONU...

I stood quickly. I stood quickly, but I just stood there, motionless. He fiddled with a letter in one hand. He stared at me, unsure of what to do. I promised myself that I wouldn't look at his eyes. I broke my own promise to myself.

"I...um...I was gonna send this to your room...I figured that you wouldn't talk to me anyways..." he said, holding up the letter. I nodded.

"You're right," I said, "I wouldn't have talked to you."

He nodded slowly. "So, will you talk to me or do I have to actually send this?"

I blinked and he took a breath. He started.

"Nothing happened between Cho and I, if you've heard differently, then it wasn't the truth. She was having a bad day so I tried to make her feel better and I figured that if I told you, you wouldn't believe me and say that something happened, which ended up happening anyways, even WITHOUT myself telling you."

"Talking?" I asked stupidly, "So, you didn't think I wouldn't believe that you just talked? Gosh, Oliver, I'm not a control freak or something!"

"I know," he said meekly, "I didn't realize that you might have been hurt until after Fred yelled at me and I figured out what was going on..."

"Fred yelled at you?"

"Yeah, called me a jackass for cheating on you with Cho and stuff..." he rambed on but I wasn't really listening. So, Oliver didn't really cheat on me. He just talked to Cho.

"If you just talked, what was that whole thing about changing emotions?" I asked, trying to catch him in a lie.

"Her parents are getting divorced."

"Oh," I said, I wasn't entirely convinced. I was silent for a long time, staring at the ground.

"God, Katie, what do you want me to say? Say that I'm sorry? Sorry for something I didn't do?? Fred thought I was cheating when he saw that I wasn't in my room and I wasn't with you, either. How do I know that _you_ didn't cheat on me? How do I know that you didn't sleep with Fred? He was gone almost the entire night..."

"Because I'm that kind of person," I said slowly.

"Neither am I," Oliver said in his defense. He stepped a few feet closer to me.

"I didn't sleep with Fred," I said loudly and numbly, "Fred was trying to figure out where you were and trying to keep me from wondering and he made sure I didn't go to look for you. He didn't even tell me, thinking that it may not have been true. He wanted to make sure before he told me something-"

"_Well_," Oliver said angrily, "It seems like Fred is just the _perfect_ person for you, I guess I wasn't perfect enough for you, why don't you go off and date _him_?"

Now I was getting angry, but still hurt. He stepped closer. I spoke. "Well, that would make sense, I wasn't perfect enough for you either, but I guess Cho is!"

Oliver sighed loudly and it reeked of frustration. He walked a few more steps towards me. "NOTHING HAPPENED WITH CHO!"

"YEAH!? WELL, I DON'T EVEN LIKE FRED AND I DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP WITH HIM!!!"

Oliver sighed angrily. He was only a few feet away now, almost close enough for me to reach out and touch him. I swallowed and my anger was melting away; I hated fighting with him.

"Oliver, I still love you," I said, making sure he knew, especially if this was the last time I ever spoke to him, "Nothing can change that."

"I know," he said in a small voice. "I still love you, too, nothing changed that at all. That's mainly what this says," he said, motioning to the letter that was still in his hand.

I sniffled and wondered how this would end. We established that we both still loved each other, but I didn't know if we were both willing to go back to the way things were. I stared at the ground.

My bottom lip quivered and my heart clenched in my chest as I noticed Oliver's feet coming towards me, closing the distance between us. I looked up at his face just in time as his arms slid around me, pulling me towards him. I fell against him and let out a deep breath. My hands glided up over his chest and around his warm neck.

He just stood there, holding me close. This was the comfort I wanted and needed. He held me tightly, too, his arms never giving in. His hands pressed against the small of my back, making my back warm.

He tilted his head and kissed my neck, making my body shudder. I let out a shaky breath and my grip around his neck tightened. He mumbled into my skin.

"At least what Cho says can't make me stop loving you. Neither can you yelling at me, Fred yelling at me, or anyone else saying anything or yelling."

I smiled, closing my eyes. He ran his lips along the skin of my neck.

"Did you hear me this time?" he asked, I pulled away slightly and frowned, looking at him. He smiled weakly. "I said I love you," he whispered.

I bit my lip at first then leaned up and kissed his lips, closing my eyes. I meant for the kiss to be soft, sweet, and short, but Oliver made it passionate and long. After a while, I pulled back.

"And I mean it," he whispered, continuing. I smiled, staring at his eyes. "I love you, too," I whispered back. He smiled. He gripped me tighter and I let my head fall to his shoulder. He kissed my neck again and said, "You don't know how happy I am that I didn't lose you,"

I kissed his neck softly. "Oliver, I meant it when I said that I still loved you. Nothing can make me stop loving you and nothing can make you lose me."

Oliver grinned and I closed my eyes. I was happy that nothing happened between him and Cho. I was almost an idiot for thinking that it was even a possibility. Almost.

He tilted his head and kissed me again. As strange as it sounds, I loved the way he kissed me and held me against him, like he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I felt safe with him and I knew for a fact now that he wouldn't hurt me, well, he wouldn't do it intentionally. I almost laughed when I remembered that only minutes ago we were screaming at each other, now we were making up. I smiled and pulled away from him.

I held onto his hand as I stepped back. "Oliver," I said harshly, "If you think that we're going to make up and then _make out_, you got another thing coming..."

He smiled. I leaned towards him and kissed him quickly, denying him the long kiss I knew he desired.

"See you at dinner," I said. I pulled away and walked off to Gryffindor Tower and Alicia and Angie's everlasting supply of donuts. I wasn't ready to share the donut secret with Oliver yet. _My donuts_!!!! But then again, I still did love Oliver.

* * *

hehe, kelsey, see, everything revolves around donuts!! mwahahahaha!

hope you all liked this chapter!!! no more big fights like this in the future, just issues lol. Sorry Cho lovers, i had to create a villain. HOPE YOU LIKED! :-) your happiness is my happiness. and happiness leads to no writers block leading to.,.....you guessed it, more chapters :-)


	19. Thinking and other things

----- After Dinner.

I sighed and entered my room. I closed my door behind me and fell onto my bed. I laid there, my face buried in my pillow thinking about today. I had been so quick to forgive Oliver. Well, forgiveness wasn't needed; he didn't do anything. Then again, the issue of Cho was still there.

I was honestly happy that I didn't have to break up with Oliver. I really did love him and I didn't want it to end like that.

I remembered how bitter we both sounded as we yelled at each other, unforgiving and harsh. I wondered if Oliver really did think I slept with Fred when he saw that Fred wasn't there. If he did, we really didn't trust each other that much. If I thought that he cheated on me with Cho and he thought that I slept with Fred, we both have:

a) issues with trusting people,

b) creative imagination,

c) paranoia,

d) we thought the other person was a bad person,

Or

e) all of the above.

I shook my head, trying to forget about it. At least Oliver hadn't screwed up the way I thought he had. That would have sucked. Badly.

There was a knock at my door and I really wondered who it was.

"Come in," I called.

My door opened and Fred stepped in. He looked worried. He closed the door behind him and took a step in, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans; he wasn't wearing any robes over his clothes.

"You talked to Wood?" he asked. I nodded, sitting up. Fred nodded his head slowly, "Good."

He came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "So, you two are together again?"

I nodded slowly. Fred frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I do love him and all, but after everything that happened I'm not sure that things will go back to the way they were. Even if nothing happened with Cho, I keep thinking that something did and that I forgave him just like that."

Fred nodded, understanding. "I won't say to just forget about it, I know that's not really possible. Is there anything that would help?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

"Is there something Oliver could do, possibly?"

I shrugged again and Fred smiled. His eyes lit up for a second, like he thought of something genius. He stood up, leaving me to stare at him questionably. He grinned. "Well," he said, "I hope things get better for you..."

With that he left. I was utterly confused. I shook my head, sighing. I got up off my bed, got some clothes out of my dressed and left my room, bound for the Girls' Bathroom. With Alicia and Angie gone, I at least didn't have to worry about my clothes being stolen.

----- After my shower.

I went back to my room, squeaky clean and my hair slowly drying. Walking through the Common Room, I was cold in my tank top and pajama pants. I shivered and rubbed my hands along my arms quickly, the friction causing heat. I was tired now. The hot shower drained my system and let me forget all about Oliver and the Cho incident.

I climbed the stairs to get to my room. The dim lighting had something to do with making me tired. As I got to my door, I wanted nothing more than to go into my room and go to bed. I tucked a few stands of blonde hair out of my eyes and saw something at my doorway. Something red.

I got closer and I saw green. My vision was getting blurred and I wondered if Christmas was really this close. Wait, it wasn't supposed to be Christmas colored. Whoops. I sure felt stupid. As I got closer I realized that it was a single rose lying in front of my doorway. Thorns and all.

Had I not seen it, I would have stepped on it. Ouch. I bent down and picked it up, opening my door nonchalantly. I didn't pay any more attention to the rose than I would have my dirty laundry. If this was Oliver trying to be romantic, I'd rather sit through extra Potions classes with Snape. I was tired, clean, and I just wanted to go to sleep. I didn't need no stinky romantic flowers.

I stepped inside my room, tossing the red flower onto my dresser. I didn't bother turning on the light, I could make it to my bed in the darkness. My knees bumped the side of my bed and I collapsed onto my bed, just like I had only days ago, tripping on my bad in front of Alicia and Angie.

I crawled underneath my quilt and closed my eyes, sighing. This was the second night that Oliver had not said goodnight to me. I didn't really care that much, I only made note of it.

I turned onto my side and got more comfortable, snuggling deeper into my quilt. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling myself drifting away from consciousness. I heard something.

I sat up quickly, looking around. I heard it again. Was someone knocking on my door???!!!!! AARRRRGGGG!!!!!!I was trying to _sleep_! I had _better_ be imagining it, or whoever at my door was GOING TO PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _RAAHHHHRRRR_!!

I got up out of my bed, creeping over to the door. I stood there, listening. I heard someone breathing outside my door. HELLOOO!! Outside my door is NOT a place to be standing and BREATHING! _Especially_, waking me up!

I opened my door and Oliver, in his pajamas, grinned at me. I stared at him through half closed eyes. He grinned larger and stood up straighter. I blinked and closed the door, stumbling back to my bed.

I fell onto my mattress and hid under the covers. I heard my door open and I groaned. I should've locked my door. Oliver entered my room and I heard the door close.

"You got the rose?" he asked. I whimpered and whined in reply. In my mind, I knew he was grinning.

"Go away," I mumbled sleepily. I heard him laugh. No matter how much I loved Oliver, I really just wanted him to go away so I could go back to sleep.

I felt something weighing down the edge of my bed. I kicked him and he protested in mock pain. I sat up, angry and tired.

"_Oliver_," I said grumbled, "I am _really_ tired and I _really_ want to go to sleep and I _really_ think this can _really_ wait until tomorrow."

I wasn't lying when I said that I was tired. I sighed when I felt him stand up. I fell back onto my pillows, my eyes falling shut instantly. I didn't hear him moving and it was almost near impossible to fall back asleep without thinking of him. I didn't want Oliver to go away mad.

I didn't see him or hear him, but I sensed him leaning over me. I just lay there, tempted to roll over onto my stomach and under the covers, my hideaway.

I felt his lips on mine almost instantly, gentle and caring. I was almost fully awake now. Damn Oliver for making me aware and conscious. An image flashed through my head that I never wanted there in the first place, and I definitely didn't want to see it again, especially for real. It was an image of Oliver kissing Cho.

I wrenched my eyes closed. I _knew _nothing had happened between Oliver and Cho, thank Merlin, but my mind almost wouldn't let me believe that. Since I was lying down, I couldn't pull away. I turned my head to the left, so that he couldn't reach my lips. He began to kiss my neck instead.

I sat up, suddenly frustrated. "Oliver," I sighed in mild irritation. I pushed him away from me and leaned against the wall on my left. Oliver sighed as well and sat down on my bed, almost where I was just lying.

"What, Katie?" he asked, sighing and just as annoyed. The way our tones sounded suggested that neither of us wanted to be with the other.

"Sorry," I said. I heard Oliver exhale softly and I felt his arm snake around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I let him.

I scooted closer to him and I saw him smile. I let my arms slide around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I actually noticed that I missed it when he held me. I missed him. I hadn't really thought, when I was sad, that I perhaps this would have never happened again. He leaned back, resting his back on my headboard, taking me with him.

He was silent for a few seconds and I didn't know what to do.

"Katie, you know I would never hurt you," he said, "That's the _last _thing I'd ever want."

I nodded slowly against his shoulder. Was he going to spill some mushy-gushy-lovey-dovey-crap romantic stuff or something?

"Oliver, why did you come here?"

"Anyways," he said, "Fred and George, mostly Fred, would kill me if I ever hurt you. So, I don't plan on doing that anytime soon."

He smiled. I held back a laugh. I knew that that was probably true; Fred was pretty crazy at times.

"So," Oliver continued, "If you know that I would never intentionally hurt you, why do you act like I already have?"

That stopped me for a second. I looked up at him. He stared at me.

"I don't act any different than I normally do..." I made an attempt at sounding sincere. It wasn't believable. I was hesitant when I said it. I sighed and sat up, lifting my weight off of him.

"I don't know, Oliver," I said, sighing, not looking at him. He sat up to look at me better. He sat there in silence as I thought about everything under the sun. I glanced at him nervously. I shrugged now and stood up off my bed.

"You _do _act differently," he persisted. I stood with my back to him.

I spun around and stared at him. "Oliver, how do you expect me to act?"

He stood up now. He frowned, "I did nothing wrong, you shouldn't be acting differently at all."

I shook my head, "Yes, but how do I 'act' normally?"

Oliver sat there for a second. "You just...you don't act the same when you're around me now..."

"Oliver, are you saying that now I'm not as quick to..." I thought for a second, "make out with you now?"

He didn't say anything; he stared at the floor. I paced to my door, turning when I got there. I leaned my back against the wall area next to my door, crossing my arms loosely against my chest. I swallowed.

"Oliver, you shouldn't expect things like that to happen every time I see you."

I saw him smile through the darkness. I felt the mood lighten. He took a few steps closer to me. I grinned and slipped past him, going back to my bed. I sat down, crossing my legs in front of me. I sat with my back to the headboard of my bed.

"Sorry," he said laughing slightly, "I guess I just got used to it."

I nodded, understanding. After all, he _was_ a guy, even if he was an incredibly sweet one. He followed me to my bed. It was easy to see where Oliver was coming from. I smiled and glanced at him again. He was beginning to look like he was really close now. There should be a sign that always flashed in the dark: "Objects in the dark may appear closer than they appear". No, wait, change that: "Hot guys in the dark _stealthily_ move in closer in short amounts of time."

He was staring at me, not necessarily my eyes, but they were watched, too. He sat down next to me. He was thinking of something. There was a heat to his eyes that made me blush. I laughed nervously under my breath. When I looked at him again, I expected him to be recovering from his own laugh. He hadn't laughed.

I blinked and he was leaning forwards. I closed my eyes as he kissed me softly. I realized how much I had missed him kissing me. He kissed me so lightly I thought that maybe I was imaging his lips on mine. He exhaled and leaned towards me. He leant in and kissed my bottom lip. His hands trailed down my body, stopping at my waist. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him gently. He pushed me back against my pillows, his weight pressing against me.

He pulled away slightly and his lips reached my neck. His lips drifted over the expanse of my neck. I felt his chest rise and fall on mine. I sucked in a deep breath shakily.

His arm held me tightly underneath him, as if he were afraid I would move. The other hand however, was slowly making contact with the skin of my stomach. Just an inch at first, then his hand was slowly exploring upward, into unexplored territory. His hand stopped on my waist, giving me goose bumps. His skin was warm and his thumb moved over my waist.

I sighed into his mouth and kissed him again, pulling him closer. His hand slowly and hesitantly moved closer. Oliver was stealthy and if I hadn't been paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed, I don't think. My eyes shot open as I realized what he was trying to accomplish. My hand on his neck quickly found his and pressed it against my skin, stopping him.

Oliver wouldn't stop kissing me, but I had to make him stop. I broke away.

"Oliver, no," I protested in a weak voice. I saw him nod quickly and his hand was off my skin. He smoothed down my shirt over my side, but his hand touched my waist through the cloth. His lips whispered an apology into my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

His body slide off to the side of mine, lying on his back. He glanced at me and grinned wolfishly. I smirked and turned, leaning over him, kissing him. My stomach was pressed against his side and both his hands strayed to either side of my waist.

He pressed his lips against mine lightly and then suddenly passionately. I was surprised and was about to let my hand find his neck, when I felt myself suddenly being lifted up slightly and pulled on top of Oliver. My eyes widened and he didn't seem to notice. His hands were still on my waist and my first thought, lying on top of Oliver, was me hoping that I didn't eat too many donuts today.

I almost laughed at my own thoughts. Oliver felt me smile and smiled back, kissing me in spite of everything. I thought of something. I lifted my head from his just a little bit and placed my hand beside his head.

"You should be getting back," I whispered into his mouth between kisses, "Fred and George will worry."

"Let them worry," he whispered, "They should know by now where I am."

Somehow, hearing his voice made me think about how lucky I was. I had this wonderful, sweet, caring person loving me. He loved me. That was all that mattered. And I loved him, too. I truly did.

"Besides," he whispered, "I hadn't planned on leaving tonight."

I grinned. "Good."

I let my lower body slide off of him and beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and suddenly heard a large thud. I jumped off my bed, knowing that sound, being met by very, very cold air. My window had blown open and I ran to close it.

When I turned back around, I saw Oliver sitting up, smiling at me. I smirked and walked back to him, sitting down on my bed. I pulled my quilt up to me and laid down. I curled underneath the covers and I felt Oliver's warmth only a few inches away.

I was immediately drawn to him and he reached out, pulling me to him. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his chest, feeling his warm arms around me. Oliver leaned down and kissed my neck, making me tense and smile at the same time. My right arm was flung across his chest, holding me tight against him.

I felt asleep like that, curled next to him, snuggling against his strong body, and Oliver whispering softly into my ear. This was the time when I was the happiest. When nothing was going wrong. I felt so safe nothing could compare to it. I knew that Hogwarts was safe and being with Oliver, I was even safer. Even if he _couldn't_ protect me, I still trusted him. He'd do anything for me. Something like that made me feel safe with him.

I don't think I could have ever loved anyone more than I loved Oliver Wood. He made me feel so special and, when I was with him, I felt like I was his world. He was my world even when I wasn't with him.

There was this picture I had in my head, and in my room at home, too, that flashed in my mind every time I thought of him. He didn't know I had it, but it was a still-Muggle picture that Fred had taken of us a long time ago, a year or two back. I thought nothing of it as I stuck it in my mirror next the picture of Alicia and I, but, now, it meant more.

In the picture, Oliver and I are sitting on a bench somewhere beside some lake, the water glittering behind us. My head rested on his shoulder as I stared at the camera, smiling somewhat. Oliver was looking at me, not at the camera, his hand on my knee. When I think of that picture, I think about the way he looked at me then, it was almost like the same look he gave me every single time he saw me.

So, there I lay, in my bed with Oliver, slowly falling asleep, thinking about that picture and how much I truly loved Oliver. I took a deep breath and he tensed, pulling me even closer. I closed my eyes and smiled. And then came that stupid three-word phrase that could only ever be whispered and I couldn't hold back any longer. I nuzzled into his chest.

"_I love you_"

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, with competitions and school and other stuff, I haven't really gotten around to writing these chapters quick enough. But, hold steadfast, the best chapters are yet to come....within the next two, more action will arise. And I dont mean Katie/Oliver action, if that's what you're thinking......plot action....lol. R&R as always :-D. you guys are AWESOME!!


	20. Dad's letter and Harry's Issues

When I woke up that morning, Oliver was gone. I had no idea what time it was and I suddenly assumed that it was morning; it didn't take the smartest witch in Hogwarts to get that one. I blinked sleepily and looked over at my nightstand. I noticed a piece of parchment with a quill lying on top of it. I sat up, pulling my quilt around me, reaching for it.

I pulled it onto my lap and looked down on it.

"_Katie,_

_I've gone off to breakfast. I'll see you there when you wake up_

_I love you,_

_Wood_"

Short and to the point: that was Oliver. He had signed it "Wood". I guess he was used to that, even with me. I got up, and I changed into some clothes, my robe over them and headed down to breakfast. Even if I _did_ have the magical donuts, I could do with a real breakfast for once.

I entered the Hall and immediately felt like I was being watched. Go figure; everyone at the Gryffindor table was staring at me. I looked around nervously and Oliver was nowhere in sight. Fred and George stared at me and I approached then.

"Hi," I said nervously, sitting down. George swallowed in reply. Fred smiled warmly. As I reached for a piece of toast, Fred spoke.

"So, Katie, how are you?" he asked casually. I shrugged. "Pretty good, you?"

Fred nodded in accord. I ate my toast in silence, looking around quietly. I sighed, not even knowing what I was thinking about. That happened to me a lot, I ended up thinking about why I wasn't thinking about anything.

"If you're looking for Wood, he's not here," Fred said, adding in. Thank you Captain Obvious. I gave Fred a flat look. He shrugged and took another bite of his English muffin. In mid-bite, he snapped his fingers and pointed at me, realizing something. I stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

From inside his robes, he produced an envelope, handing it to me. As I took it, he swallowed, saying, "This came for you earlier."

I nodded, not really hearing the rest of what he was saying, something about… reporters? I didn't know. I recognized the handwriting instantly. Dad. I grinned. I struggled to open the letter; my hands seemed numb. I finally opened it.

"_Katie,_

_I hope you are doing well and staying out of trouble. I have found out that your class will be going to Hogsmeade this weekend._ (We were? I didn't know this!) _As much as I would like to visit with you, I can't stay long. Fudge and the Ministry are sending someone to Ireland to investigate the situation there. He was going to send Arthur Weasley but then he decided against it. Weasley has a family at home and cannot go. I'm being sent in his place. I know, Katie, that you're wondering why anyone would be sent to Ireland to 'investigate', but I am forbidden to talk to you about it. Anyone, actually. Fudge is making sure that I keep this whole thing 'under-wraps'. _

_On Saturday I'll meet you at the Hogs Head Pub, but remember I cannot stay long. I should leave that morning, but I don't want to miss seeing you; I'm not sure when the next time will be when I see you again. Maybe I'll buy you that new broom…just to get your mother agitated, of course. _

_I Love you,_

_Dad."_

I smiled. Dad was so cool. Yay! New broom! Again, Dad _is_ so cool!!! I looked up at everyone, grinning.

"Hey, Fred?" I asked, "What day is it?"

He looked at me like I was psycho. "Saturday?"

I sat up straighter. "We're going to Hogsmeade today??"

He nodded. How come I didn't know about this?? I looked down at myself, at what I was wearing. Good: normal clothes; acceptable to see Dad in. I looked around. People were still eating and I knew that I had a few hours until we went to Hogsmeade. I said good-byes to Fred and George and went back up to the Common Room.

I had to do something to pass the time until we went to Hogsmeade…what to do…what to do? That would indeed be the question. Reading? No, I can do that when the holidays end. Write someone a letter? No, I get hand cramps easily…what to do??!!! Go practice Quidditch? Sure! But, you'd better believe I'm not telling Oliver!!

I grinned sneakily. I quickly looked around. By now I was on the stairs, heading up to the Gryffindor Common room. I quickly turned around and briskly headed off to the Broom Shed. I had only gone a step when I noticed Harry heading up to the Common Room.

"Hi, Harry!" I said cheerfully, happy about my secretive plans to go practice Quidditch alone.

He was looking down. "Hi," he mumbled. I stopped. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied flatly. I stared at him. "Well, what are you going to do today?"

He shrugged, slowly making his way past me.

"Well, if you want, I'm just on my way to go practice some Quidditch, you're welcome to join me…" I offered. Okay, so I had given away my secret, but that was okay. Harry needed some support.

He glanced at me and shrugged. "C'mon Harry!" I said, pulling him down the stairs with me.

As we walked down the stairs I began to wonder what was getting him down. Potions? Slytherin? Malfoy? Cho?

Cho…that was most likely it…everything revolved around her. We were almost at the broom shed.

I opened the door and withdrew my old, decrepit broom and Harry's brand new shiny one. I handed him his. We crossed the lawn to the center of the field.

"Harry, is this about Cho?" I asked him.

He looked up at me nervously, almost horrified. "How did you know??" he sounded surprised that I even knew about her; that she even existed.

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "I _have_ eyes, Harry," I said; I wasn't as blonde as he thought I was. All right, maybe I wasn't an _actual_ blonde, but I had the attributes, even Alicia said so.

Harry mumbled in reply. I sighed.

"Harry, what's up with her? Why is this getting you down?"

He looked at me. "You don't mind talking about her?"

"Why should I mind? She's just a person?"

"Yes, but, after the whole Wood and Cho thing, I thought that maybe you'd be a little more…resentful"

I shrugged. True, I hated Cho with every nerve in my body because of who she was, how she acted, and what she did, she was still a person and I just had to get over it.

"I got over it," I said.

Harry stared at me, surprised. "Really? So, you and Wood are back together now?"

"I guess so."

Harry smiled. "That's good. Katie, you should have seen him. I guess right after you confronted him, I ran into him. He was a mess. I didn't think Oliver Wood would ever fall apart like that…"

"What?" I frowned, what was he talking about?

Harry sighed. "Wood was really stressing and freaking out."

He hesitated for a second. "I'm not sure you know how much he really cares about you."

I gulped. "So, um, what's all this Cho business?"

"Oh," Harry said, remembering, "That's right, Cho…"

Then we got into a huge conversation about Cho and Harry. I had only a few more hours until Hogsmeade. Yay!


	21. Hogsmeade and Dad

I walked down the crowded road. I had abandoned Oliver with Fred at the bar. Oliver insisted on coming with me to see Dad, but I said no. I wasn't sure I wanted Dad to meet Oliver; Oliver may be starting to think of this relationship as utterly serious. Meeting the Parents. Also, he was my father and _I_ was going to spend quality time with him, gosh darn it!

I saw the sign hanging overhead. The Hogs Head Pub. I stepped inside, smoothing down my hair. The building was small and had a sort of smoky haze to it. The perfect "family environment".

I saw a familiar person sitting in the back corner. I smiled and walked over to him. I stood at his table, my hands on my hips, grinning. He looked up and grinned, then frowned. His voice was slightly raised, almost a yell.

"Katherine Bell, what on _earth_ are you doing here?!" he asked, outraged. Remus Lupin's voice was thick with his British accent. "This is _not_ a place for you to be emerged in!"

I smiled. "Actually, I'm waiting for my father."

He stood up quickly, knocking the table with his knees, looking around swiftly. "He's here?! Nicholas is here?!"

I nodded. "He should be."

Lupin quickly, and nervously, looked down to his wrist, at a Muggle watch. He cursed. "Katie, I really must dash, say hello to your father for me and wish him a happy trip!"

I said that I would and he was gone. I stood there, not sure what to do then.

"Katie!" I heard someone yell.

I looked around quickly. Nicholas Bell waved at me from across the room, almost where I had just been standing. I smiled, loving that feeling I got when I recognized his smile. I hadn't seen my father in about a year and I really had missed him.

I made my way over to him, through the tightly weaved crowd. Just as I got close enough, my father grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I grinned; Dad smelled like peppermint and laundry soap. I sat down in the chair by the table and so did Dad.

He asked if I would like anything and I shook my head no. He sat back and admired me.

He sighed. "God, Katie, you look more like your mother every day."

I smirked but inwardly I grimaced; Dad knew I didn't want to look like Mom.

"So," he said, "still on the topic of your mother, does she still make me out to be the bad guy?"

I smiled; he knew Mom. "Yes, more than ever. She thinks that you're trying to buy my love."

He grinned. "I'm just trying to buy her hate. It's not everyday that I have someone criticizing who I am and how I raise my daughter…"

Dad started rambling and ranting on about Mom until he noticed that I was glaring. I didn't wait a whole year to be with him just to have him rant about Mom; he could do that in the letters.

"Well?" I asked, "What are you doing in Ireland??"

He frowned but then smiled slightly, "Can't say. Can't tell anyone. 'National secret' "

I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "C'mon Dad, you've let me in on National Secrets before…"

He sighed. "Sorry Kate, but this is one secret that has to _stay _a secret. I don't think you understand the severity of the situation, which you wouldn't because you don't know the situation. Short story: I can't tell you," he sighed again, and, just for comedic sake, he added, "Besides, if I did tell you, I'd have to kill you"

He grinned. I cocked my head, slightly confused and asked hesitantly, "Dad, are you in the Mafia?"

Dad grinned. "Shhh, National Secret."

If my dad was in the Mafia, I am the Queen of Australia and the rest of the Free World.

I sat forwards again. "Oh, Lupin says 'hello' "

My father's face brightened. "You saw Lupin?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said and added just for my father to assure him, "and he is looking _wonderful_; no bumps, no bruises, no fur."

Dad smiled. "Good good." Dad was always so paranoid about Lupin's health. "So," he said, "What about this _boy_?"

I sat back in my chair, suddenly worried. I knew that the topic of Oliver would come up, I just wished it wouldn't have. I quickly looked around for an idea for another subject.

"Don't avoid it Kate, I just want to know about him," Dad said with a smile. I didn't say anything; Dad did all the talking.

"Does he like you? Do you like him? Is he good to you? Do you feel comfortable with him? Would I like him?"

I shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't ready for this conversation, but I'd rather have it with Dad than Mom any day.

"Yes, he likes me, yes, I like him, yes he is good to me, yes I feel comfortable with him, and, yes, _hopefully _you'd like him."

My father considered this. He looked to the doorway and his face brightened up. I turned my head in that direction but kept my eyes on Dad.

"Oliver Wood, what a _brilliant_ surprise!! I would have _never_ expected to see you here!"

I froze. I spun quickly to look near the door. It was Oliver. He came closer, smiling. I told him not to come. This was about to become awkward.

"There has been so much talk about you in the office. What a shame that Quidditch season in postponed! If it was up to me, you, my dear boy, would be playing, and winning I might add, twenty-four seven!"

Oliver stood next to the table now. I still had no idea what to do.

"Oh, Oliver, you would know who Katie is seeing right now, wouldn't you? You see, she won't tell me, and, being the captain of her team and being her friend, you would know, correct? So, who is it?"

My eyes widened in horror. Dad!! Oliver was slightly blushing.

"Dad-" I started, but he wouldn't let me finish.

"Come now, Oliver, just a name, anything, I must know!"

An awkward silence built. "Dad," I said, standing up, I spoke very, very slowly, "I guess you've met Oliver…"

I put my hand on Oliver's shoulder and his left arm slid around my waist. Dad stared at us. Crap. Dad didn't react; he just sat there, almost waiting for me to yell, "Gotcha! Just kidding, Dad! I'm _really _seeing Fred, or no, maybe George! Sometimes, I just can't tell the difference!"

"Dad," I said again slowly, "It's Oliver…"

"Mr. Bell?" Oliver asked.

My father finally realized and let out a loud and long, "OH!"

Dad grinned as if he found the missing piece to the puzzle of my life.

"Well, that's brilliant!"

I smiled awkwardly. "Well, Oliver, pull up a chair!" my father beamed.

Oliver pulled up a chair and sat down next to me. This was definitely awkward. Okay, so, Dad met Oliver, he liked him already, Oliver could leave now. After a few minutes of small talk between my father and Oliver, Oliver noticed my glares. He got the hint.

He stood up. "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Bell"

My father stood up as well, "Yes, it's been wonderful seeing you again as well, Oliver!"

They shook hands like gentlemen and I realized that just like Oliver had won me over with his charm, he had also won over my father.

As Oliver turned to leave, my father grabbed his hand. "Make sure you take good care of my little girl," Dad said. I blushed.

Oliver reassured him, "Always, Mr. Bell." And then he was gone.

Dad sat back down. "You didn't tell me you were seeing _Oliver Wood_!"

I sat back in my chair, "You didn't tell me you knew him."

"Well," he said, sitting back as well, "I must say that I approve Katherine."

I frowned. I did want Dad to like Oliver, but I wasn't sure why he approved. "Dad, you just met him three minutes ago. I think you're just approving him on the fact that he's an amazing Quidditch player."

"Oh, Katie, it's more than that, Mr. Wood is more than an amazing Quidditch player, he'll make it to the top in the best professional Quidditch team in the world one day."

I sighed and Dad saw. I knew that there was more than that to Dad's approval.

"Katherine, I wouldn't want to approve of him if I just thought that he was a good player. I approve of him because I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. What _could _I say? 'No, Katie, he's a great Quidditch player and all, but you don't need that sort of person in your life? You shouldn't see him because you would distract him from Quidditch'? I could never do that to you. The only thing that I can do is to approve of him and I do. I really do, Katie. I wouldn't do this if I thought he wasn't good for you."

I smiled. Dad and I continued to talk until he looked down at his Muggle watch.

"Katie, I really must go, I've stayed longer than I previously anticipated."

I frowned, "Dad, you just got here!"

He stood now, "Kate, really, I must go."

I stood up. He stepped towards me and hugged me. I closed my eyes and tried to make a memory of this moment. Dad said it would be a long time until I saw him again.

He pulled back and smiled. "Write to me?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm only a few thousand miles away, I'll try to write as often as I think of you."

I smiled. He took a step past me, "Keep me informed about everything with Wood."

I nodded and said that I would. Dad grinned and reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I swallowed and he hugged me again. "I love you, Katie."

I told him I loved him, too. I didn't realize how much I missed my Dad until he was being taken away from me again. He saw my disappointment.

"Don't worry," he said, "it's only a couple of months, a year or two tops."

"Stay safe," he said. When I looked up at him, he was gone.

I made my way out of the Pub and Oliver was waiting for me outside. I was angry with him and he knew it.

"What? Your Dad liked me, what's the big deal?" he asked. He sounded so different, not like the Oliver that I knew.

"The big deal is that I told you not to come and you did anyways! And how'd you know where we were?"

"Hey, it's not my fault if you're in the bar I just happen to walk into!"

"How'd you find us, Oliver?"

He sighed. "Strategic research."

"And why'd you come?"

"I don't know."

I began to walk away from him. I didn't want to talk to him and I needed some time alone.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? That I'm sorry that your Dad likes me?" Oliver called from behind me.

I kept walking. "No Oliver," I called over my shoulder, "You're just making all this seem more serious that it really is."

What he said next stopped me. "Well, what do you want to do then? Do you want to break up?"

A few people passing looked at me with hesitation. I turned around and stamped the cold ground. I sighed. "I don't know, Oliver. I really don't know. No…"

He took a few steps closer to me. "Good, because I don't want to leave you."

I looked at him. "If you're staying only because you don't want to leave me alone, afraid that I'll break into pieces or something, go away. I'm not like that and you know it."

I fudged that last part. I wasn't like that on the outside, but I felt like it on the inside. He didn't say much; he was angry. "I know you're not like that, but you're just so…"

I stared at him. "I don't even know why you put up with me. I wouldn't blame you for just saying to hell with it. If I were you I wouldn't have put up with me for _this_ long…"

My heart sped up. If I was truly as brave as I thought I was, I'd have to let him go. But I loved him, and I wasn't that brave. He didn't answer me. I took a step back. This was it. We were actually breaking up.

"Katie," Oliver said, taking steps towards me, I gulped and he took my hands in his, "I know I screw up and I know you blame yourself, but you don't know how happy I've been these last few weeks. I don't have a reason to break up with you; it'd be more of a flaw than it would be a good thing."

I shook my head. "But still, you're taking this whole thing too seriously. I mean, why did you want to meet my dad? It's not like we're getting married or anything."

Oliver shrugged. "I guess I thought that if I had a daughter, I'd want to know who she's dating."

I nodded, "Good point. But I still don't know why you put up with me."

He smiled. "I do. It's because I love you and you love me."

I grinned, "_Do_ I now?"

"Yes."

Oliver kissed me lightly and I kissed him back. I pulled away and we began to walk down the crowded street. Oliver held his hand out to me, and I took it. He walked me back down the road to where Fred and George were. All this time I was thinking about Dad and how much I loved him. Oliver didn't realize that I wouldn't be seeing him for a long time.

When we reached the group, they started back towards Hogwarts. I went to follow them, but Oliver held me back. He pulled me to him and I let him. His arms were around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and felt his warmth seep into me. I smiled and held on to him, burying my face into his neck.

The only thing that would have made me happier was if Dad was still here, and I had my new broom to rub in my mother's face.

* * *

Hope you all liked it!! 


	22. Zombie

---Back at Hogwarts

I sat in my room. There was definitely nothing to do. Argh. I looked outside, the Quidditch pitch was empty. It started snowing again. I hadn't left the Hogwarts Castle enough to notice that it was snowing. The, normally, green pitch was covered in white snow. I sighed. I needed to do something to get my mind off of everything else.

I felt like doing something. Not Quidditch practice, no, that would be too strange in the snow. I looked back outside, there was an area cleared of snow about five feet wide stretching around the pitch in a gigantic loop. It reminded me of the track I saw around Muggle High school fields in America when I went for vacation two years ago. I had never figured out why Americans needed such large fields to do something with the stands so small and so close to the ground. I never figured out the goal posts, either, there was only one and it was HUGE. Had it been a Quidditch game on the field, it would have been a sinch to score.

Anyways, there was a track around the pitch. Why not running? I was going to run when it was snowing outside?? Yeah, sure, why not? I shrugged to myself and I stood up. I had on decent clothes to run and stay warm at the same time. I changed my shirt into a lighter one because I knew that I would get warm as I ran.

I made my way down to the pitch and I just stood there for a while. I looked different in the daytime, more different than when Oliver had taken me here at night the last time. I smiled to myself. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail behind my head.

I took a breath and took a step forwards.

"What _are _you doing??"

I spun around. Oliver stood there behind me, an eyebrow raised. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. I sighed and let out a breath.

"Running."

Oliver looked around and caught a snowflake on his fingertip. "In this weather?"

I nodded. "Yes, in this weather, why not?"

Oliver shook his head and sighed. "Katie, you'll _freeze_."

I shook my head smiling. "No, I wont."

He gave me a look that reminded me of something my father would do. "Katie…" he said warningly.

"What, Oliver? What are you going to do about it?"

With that I took off running. I was slow at first, then faster. As I made it halfway around the track, my feet were hitting the ground faster and slower at the same time. I as making a large stride and I was getting to the end a lot faster.

The cold wasn't really getting to me and I started getting warm. Oliver was still standing there when I was about to pass him again. I stopped near him to catch my breath.

He stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged and he just shook his head. I looked away from him across the pitch. I heard something, like the sound of heavy cloth hitting the ground. I turned and Oliver's jacket lay on the ground. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it near his jacket.

"Race you," he said and took off running. I stood there, frozen with a smile on my face. I laughed. "Wow."

I shook my head and headed after him. Oliver really wasn't running fast, he wasn't trying, so I caught up with him very quickly. As I ran next to Oliver, I realized how cold it was. When I was getting sudden goose bumps, he looked like he was going to start sweating. He never did. I stole glances at his naked torso. Yum.

As I got closer to him, I noticed how well defined his abs were. Oliver was actually very strong. It didn't seem that we were running very long. Soon, we came close to the end and I remembered that we were "racing". I grinned and muttered, "Beat you".

I quickly sprinted ahead of him. I got to the finish place faster than he did. I smiled and turned around. I captured a quick glace at him and he charged at me. I didn't have time to jump aside and he threw all his weight at my waist, pulling me over his shoulder. He then tossed me off the track and into the snow.

I landed and was greeted by instant cold. I sputtered and growled at him.

"Oliver…!"

He winked at me. He didn't have a shirt on, so I knew that I wouldn't be mean and pull him down with me. I got up and brushed snow of my body. Oliver picked up his jacket and shirt and grinned. He pulled his shirt back on but kept his jacket off.

Silently, we headed off towards the castle and he knew that I was planning my revenge. As we got closer, I stepped closer to him and he didn't notice. I reached out with my foot in an attempt to try and trip him in the snow. His foot hit mine but he didn't fall. Somehow, in a mad flash of arms, I ended up over his shoulder.

"Katie, you can't beat me, admit it," he said tauntingly. I pouted. "Never!"

He put me back down and we walked back in. Every step I took towards him then, he knew about and acknowledged. I knew that if I was going to take down Oliver, I had to go with him.

We walked up the steps and under the stone covered walkway. The sides of the walkway were just four feet from the ground. Suddenly, I threw my body weight at him and we toppled over the edge. It was a short fall into the soft snow.

I landed on him and rolled off quickly. "HA! Who is the master now?!" I yelled at him.

He sighed. "You are…..but not for long!"

He grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at me. I dodged it and grinned. As I pelted a snowball back at him I realized how Hallmark-Greeting-card-like this was. I could see us on the cover of a greeting card now…

-----Later, after a shower, in my room.

Alicia had come back from vacation early to spy on me and Angelina was off somewhere in Paris, or Norway, or someplace else like that. Alicia had solved the problem of my empty room. I told her about Dad and Oliver.

"So, he really loves you?" she asked me one night.

I shrugged but smiled. "I guess…"

"Then what are all these reservations about?"

"What reservations??"

"About Oliver…When I mention him, you look sort of…. uneasy, like you're hiding something"

"No, I do not have any reservations about Oliver, I am just sort of unsure about a few things. I love him and I admit that."

"Yes, I know that…but…Katie, can you honestly tell me that you haven't slept with him yet?"

I stared at her. "No, Alicia! I've slept in the same bed as him…but I haven't slept _with_ him…you know…"

She sighed. "Then you know this relationship won't last long."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Alicia was beginning to sound like a bitch but she may have a point coming up.

"We both know that guys only date girls to get one thing, right? Right. Well, you've been dating Wood for, what, months now? You probably just haven't noticed it when he's been pushing to go farther…"

"Oliver doesn't push me and he's not that type of guy."

Alicia sat up straighter. "Katie, sweetie, I love you, I really do and I don't want to see you get hurt," she said, she sighed, "Guys are all the same."

I shook my head. "Oliver isn't like other guys and if he was, why hasn't he pushed me to do that yet?"

Alicia shrugged. She didn't have an answer for this one. But then I began to wonder…. really wonder. She actually was right, that guys only wanted one thing, but Oliver loved me. Even if he loved me, he probably still wanted me to sleep with him, right? Any guy would. Why hadn't he begun to push me? Was this something that I should be expecting?

I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to start thinking like this. I love Oliver and he loves me, that's all I need to focus on.

Alicia sighed. "Katie, I know you're sort of mad at me right now, about what I said…"

I nodded. Yes, I was pissed.

"I feel like I owe it to you to say this right now, as an apology I guess, I might as well say it, rather now than later, right?"

"Alicia, just spit it out."

Alicia looked at me guiltily.

"I guess I say the things I say about Oliver and you because…well…I'm jealous. I mean, everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, has had a crush on Oliver Wood at one point in time that they've known him, even me. But you were the one to hook him, Katie. You were the one who stole his heart. And I know that a lot of girls wish that they were you right now. Oliver is such a wonderful person and he's yours. I don't think you realize how lucky you are. And, really, Oliver isn't like other guys. He has different morals and ethics that most guys never had and never WILL have. I know Oliver wont push you to anything and you'll always love him. And the chances of you guys breaking up is very slim. To be in a relationship like that with Oliver Wood is probably one of the most blessed things that will ever happen to you, a relationship that is almost hard to get out of."

Wow, talk about a speech. I grinned. She was right. I hopped off my bed and ran over to her, hugging her. Alicia grinned and hugged me back. Sometimes, it was like Alicia was my sister, other times, she was the devil straight from hell. At the begging to the night, she was a devil then she turned out to be an angel. God, that just sounded so corny, but hey, the rest of my life is.

After my thinking and her speech, Alicia walked me down to dinner. She sat on my right with Fred on my left. George looked particularly happy that Alicia was back. I didn't deny it, although Alicia did, George had, what did Americans say? Well, George had "the hots" for her.

I noticed Oliver on the end of the table near Harry and Ron. Oliver winked at me and I blushed. After all that snogging with Oliver, just his wink made me blush. Damn.

Anyways, dinner was pretty boring and Christmas was only a week away now. I heard Dumbledore's chair slide backwards and I looked to the Teachers' Table.

"First," Dumbledore's loud voice echoed through the Hall, "I would like to thank all of you who stayed here for the Holidays, you were particularly welcome here. Secondly, I would like to acknowledge that Christmas is near and I am to address the topic of dinner. Dinner and the following events of Christmas are to be a formal dress occasion-"

That was when I toned the man out. Formal dress?? What the hell was I going to wear?! The only dress I owned was the one I wore to my cousin's wedding seven years ago. I noticed a few people get up from the table and leave. Dinner was over. I hadn't even noticed.

Alicia abandoned me to go flirt with George. I was a stoop ( means NOTE at bottom) sometimes, but even I couldn't find George that attractive. Being the blonde I am, I even once said that I found Fred more striking than George. And they were twins. Alicia wouldn't let me live that down for a month.

But I had my reasons. There was something in Fred's eyes that just wasn't there in George's. There was a difference when one of them looked at you, smiled at you. George always looked like he was trying to get you to confess that you had fallen MADLY in love with him. Sometimes, it even looked like he was trying to chant a spell in his head that would give him X-Ray vision to stare through your clothes. Ick.

When Fred looked at you, it was something different. There was a twinkle in his eyes, a light, that just wasn't there with George; it was different. It was like he was trying to summarize his entire life friendship with you when he stole one glance across the Potions' table. When Fred looked at you it was never like he was trying to demean you, trying to embarrass you. He always looked like he'd do anything for you, anything in reason, that is. When I told this to Angie once, she said that he doesn't look at anyone the same way as me, that he looked like that only when he looked at me, no one else. I said that that was because he was my best friend; he still is.

I'll admit that I did like Fred in the beginning, before all of this Oliver stuff, way before this. But I gave up on him a long time ago, too. I figured out that Fred just wouldn't go for me, that being his best friend was enough. And it was, it really was. When girls swooned over him and flirted, I was the one whom he invited over to the Weasley house for the weekend. I still did that, but I no longer love him like that.

Fred is the brother that I never had. Since Charlie was older than Fred, he was the one Fred always went to for advice and help. Fred thought that I needed a Charlie in my life, too. He was my Charlie. I can't even remember the countless times that I called Fred on my mother's muggle telephone, begging to be asked over. Instantly, and without saying a word, he did. When my father sent me to Mums for the holiday, I spent more than half of it at Fred's. Actually, now that I think about it, I've spent more than half my life at Fred's. Wow.

Now, don't start to think that I'm re-thinking my relationship with Oliver, that I'm ready to trade him in for Fred in a second, like I would for a new broom or Muggle car. I did love Fred, in a brotherly sort of way, but I loved Oliver more. Even Alicia's "talk" couldn't get me down about him.

So, Alicia abandoned me for George. I sat there, looking around. I glanced down the table at Fred and I grinned. He smiled and looked over at George. Fred looked back at me and blushed, embarrassed from his brother's actions.

Two familiarly strong arms slid around my waist and lips hesitated over my ear.

"Let's go."

I stood up. I turned to face Oliver and he took my hand. I didn't look over at Alicia, I didn't want to know what she was thinking as she saw this. Oliver led me out of the Hall and into the corridor without a word. Somehow, this seemed familiar to me. I remembered, it was the night Oliver took me out to the Quidditch pitch late at night. I smiled. I liked how it was back then, when things weren't so screwed up.

Oliver began to lead me up the stairs. "Oliver?" I asked. I wasn't sure where he was taking me. He looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. I smiled hesitantly.

We made it to the Boys' Dormitory Stairs and I realized where we were going. I pulled on his hand.

"What about Fred and George?" I asked, hesitantly, smiling. Oliver looked over his shoulder at me.

"I got them new fireworks from Zonkos, let's just say that they'll be entertained for a few hours," he said, grinning wickedly. I laughed. Oliver knew the Weasley twins.

When we got to Oliver's room, it was dark. Oliver opened the door and closed it behind us, not interested in turning on the light. I turned around to ask him to turn the light on; I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. Suddenly, a flash of light came from behind me. Oliver was standing by his desk and had just turned on the lamp there. I smiled; it was like Oliver knew what I was thinking.

I walked over to him and he stepped towards me. His hands slid around my waist and pulled me against him. My hands went to his shoulders to put a little distance between us, not too much, but just a little. Oliver leaned forward and kissed me with a passion that I was not used to of him. I kissed him back and his hands ran along my arms, to my wrists.

His fingers laced with mine and our hands hung in the air about chest high. Oliver pulled back from me and tilted his head towards me. His eyes were as heated as ever.

"Do you know what Fred said to me today?" Oliver asked me softly.

I shook my head and whispered, "No, what?"

Oliver's face fell and he looked down, trying to find the right words. I became concerned. Had Fred told Oliver to break it off with me? No…

Oliver looked back up at me.

"He said, 'Oliver Wood, I trust you with Katie, but, please don't break her heart. You're in for it if you do'," he paused, "I guess Fred really loves you."

I smiled at what Fred had said. I nodded, "Yes, but not the way you think."

"And you love him, too?"

"Yes, very much. But it's a different kind of love…you know…"

Oliver smiled. "Yes, I know, but I'm glad Fred cares about you that much."

I nodded. "So, why do you think Fred said that?"

He shrugged.

"Do you intend to break my heart?" I had asked the question semi-seriously.

Oliver stopped; he stared me straight in the eyes and didn't frown. His hands slid around my waist and my arms glide around his neck, pulling me close against him again. His voice was just above a mere whisper. "No, never. I would never ever do that, ever."

I swallowed. I decided to pursue the matter. "And why not?" I whispered against his lips, showing him the heat in my eyes that were always in his.

He grinned and looked away, and then back at me. "C'mon, Katie, do I have to say it?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes."

He looked back at me and leaned in as if to kiss me. "I love you."

I smiled internally and kissed him softly. Oliver pulled me up against him and his arms around my back kept me in place. As I kissed him I realized that my breathing was deepening.

Alicia was right about Oliver, he was perfect and I loved him so much. And I was so lucky. Oliver pulled away from me and sat down on his bed. I walked over to him and kissed the top of his head, tucking loose hair behind my ears.

Oliver wrapped his arms around my lower back and pressed his face into my stomach. I smiled and looked down at him. He looked up at me and his dark eyes shown with a light that I rarely saw and I got the hint of what Alicia had said about him. I swallowed and realized that I was blushing.

Oliver took my hand and pulled me down next to him, my back was to his pillows. He kissed me and he began to do something. I wasn't sure what though. For only a second, he pulled back from me. I stared at him as he slipped his shirt over his head. It fell somewhere on the floor. I was surprised but he didn't take the time to notice. He kissed me and his hand was against the back of my neck. As his lips were on mine, he slowly pushed me down against his pillows.

His skin touched mine and my body shuddered. My hands traveled down his bare chest to his exposed stomach. The muscles there were strong and hard. As he kissed me, he smiled. I drew my hands back upwards and I ran my fingertips through his hair.

Oliver ran a hand down my body and I pressed him closer to me. His mouth was warm on mine and so was his body. His hand rested on my waist. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hand slid under my shirt, just touching the skin. His hands were cold and I shivered. His hand didn't move but massaged my skin.

His lips brushed my neck, slowly kissing me. I cocked my head and opened my eyes.

"What _am _I going to wear on Christmas?!"

Oliver lifted his head, frowning. I looked at him like I expected an answer.

He smiled and laughed. He went back to kissing my neck.

"No, really, Oliver, what _am _I going to wear??"

Oliver lifted his head again, this time grinning.

"Hmm," he thought, "How about something…sexy."

My face dropped. "Oliver, I don't do sexy. I am not 'sexy', I don't have 'sexy' things, I don't even have a dress! And if I _did_ have a dress, it wouldn't be 'sexy'!"

He looked at me. "So, how does this solve your clothes issue?"

I blinked. "I have NO idea."

He smiled.

"And if I _did _have something 'sexy', why would I wear it?"

Oliver laughed. "You'd wear it for me."

I gasped in faux shock. "Are you saying that I am not 'sexy' enough for your liking? That I have to wear a 'sexy' dress in order to look 'sexy'?!"

Oliver actually thought I was serious. "No! No! You are _very_ sexy and you don't _need_ a dress to make it more so. It's just that a sexy dress would make you even more beautiful."

I laughed at him, he was trying not to screw up. "Yes, yes, very good, Oliver. Good adjective: beautiful."

You could tell that I wasn't very self confident by the way I said that. I wish I took it back.

"Yes, and it's true. You are beautiful."

I felt uncomfortable. Time to change the subject!

"So, what am I going to wear??" I asked quickly. As much as I tried to ignore it, my voice was high and nervous.

"I said something sexy."

I didn't say anything. I just lay there.

"Do you have a problem with looking beautiful? If you do, it must be a problem for you 24-7. I mean, you _are_ beautiful all the time. At least to me and everyone else who knows you."

Still I said nothing.

"Katie?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Oliver looked at me. "Do you not believe me?"

"What?"

"That you are beautiful, you don't believe me?"

"No, that's not it…"

"Well, what then?"

I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to tell Oliver that I thought of myself as so much less than beautiful. I was never confident about my looks and I didn't care. I really didn't care about how I looked for myself or guys…that was before Oliver. Even when I was with him, I didn't pay to much attention to it.

I had to say something. "Pretty, I'll give you. But not beautiful."

Oliver blinked. "Who told you you were not beautiful?"

Again, I didn't say anything. He looked at me.

"You're beautiful, Katie, and everyone knows it. Don't fight it. It's not worth it."

I wasn't sure what I was going to say and I didn't get a chance to anyways. Oliver leaned down and kissed me softly. His hand was still on my waist and I swallowed.

I sat up, pushing against his chest. He rolled off me so that I could sit up.

"I should be going, Fred and George can only be entertained for a certain amount of time."

Oliver nodded. He knew that I was right. Ha.

I stood up and adjusted my shirt. Oliver stood up next to me.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked me. I nodded like a zombie. A zombie without a brain….wait….did zombies _have_ brains? They are the "undead", right? So, do they have brains? I suppose it would have rotted out by the time they become the "undead"…. wait…did Oliver just say something???

Oliver kissed my cheek and I left. I spent so much time thinking about freaking ZOMBIES to say goodnight to Oliver. Ger.

I went back to my room and Alicia was already asleep. I feel asleep thinking about zombies, their brains, Oliver (of course), if Fred and George had killed themselves with those fireworks yet, and the magical donuts.

All this and I still didn't know what I was going to wear.

Stoop- a stupid (stoopid, if you will) person.

* * *

I, myself, am a zombie. And I'm not sure if I still have my brain at times....IB does that to people......

(IB International Baccaleuareate, the program the kids in France take & if they pass it, the government pays for all their college funds. Here, it's just a diploma that almost GUARANTEES acceptance into the best colleges. Anyways, IB is the hardest program in the United States, I'm not sure about Norway...or Japan for that matter...but definitly the U.S... hmm maybe if I was in Canada I wouldnt have had to go to IB (although it WAS a choice...I still hate it)...(NOTE: The Canada refference is not ajoke, I am Canadian...deal with it......Kelsey loves my Canadianness and I love her Russian Spy-ness)


	23. A Day and A Crazy Night

I woke up the morning and Alicia was gone. Good, I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to her. Sure, she was a good friend and all, but after what she had said yesterday, I wasn't so sure anymore.

I got dressed and went to my door. I went down to breakfast without a second thought to anything. Why did I need a second thought?

I was still thinking about Oliver. I mean, was it a good idea to go out with him when two of your friends say something about it? Fred mentioned something about Oliver breaking my heart and him kicking his ass. Alicia just said what she said. They both had something practically against him, should I still go out with him?

Answer: Yes. Fred was just protective of me, that was all, and Alicia just had issues. I was wondering how long it would be until Oliver faced things like this. Everything was just so uneasy, but hey, that's life. And, after all, we _are _just teenagers.

Okay, back to original thought: Breakfast. I got to the Hall and everyone was eating. I didn't see Alicia or George for that matter. They had probably run off and were snogging somewhere. Gross. I actually had to tale a double look at Fred to make sure it was him.

I saw Fred and Oliver talking. I can't explain it, but every time that I see Oliver, I get butterflies in my stomach and they don't go away. I still feel like I'm trying to win him over to get that first kiss. I didn't even take him for granted.

I walked towards them and their backs were to me. I heard some of their conversation:

Fred: "Sorry what I said yesterday, Wood. I'm just protective of her. She needs someone to look out for her, to watch her back. That includes things about her boyfriends. Her dad's been asking me to keep an eye on her for him. Especially now that he's going off to Ireland."

Oliver: "Yeah, no offense taken. It's good that she always has someone she can go to."

Fred: "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I didn't have anything against you or was mad at you for going out with her."

Oliver: "I mean, I'm glad that you understand what I'm feeling here. You've known her for so long. She's the type of girl that a guy can fall in love with. She IS the girl I'm in love with. She's different than other girls. "

Fred, sounding surprised: "Wow, this coming from Oliver Wood. And what do you mean 'she's the type of girl a guy can fall in love with'??"

Oliver: "What is there to explain?"

Fred, testing Oliver: "What type of girl is she?"

Oliver: "Well, you know. When you're with her you just feel like it's worth it to love her, that you're not doing anything wrong. And that it's worth everything to make her happy. Like your whole world should be dedicated to her and at the same time you don't even feel like she doesn't deserve it. She does deserve a guy who can give her everything."

Fred: "So, you think you can give her everything?"

Oliver, unsure: "It's worth it to try. And if I cant, I cant. I just want her to be happy."

Fred, satisfied: "Good. That's the Oliver Wood I thought you were."

Fred looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.

"Come, Katie, sit with us," he said. Oliver looked over his shoulder. Oliver looked up at me affectionately. The look in his eyes made it seem like he hadn't seen me for months, years maybe.

I sat down beside Oliver and his arm went around my shoulder, pulling me against him in a one-armed hug. I smiled and scooted closer to him. Fred looked over at me and winked. His sign of approval. It meant a lot to me that Fred approved.

I ate some toast and listened to Oliver and Fred's conversation about Quidditch. I stayed out of it. They kept talking and I was quickly getting bored. I got up and went off to my room without much breakfast.

I noticed the notice on the Gryffindor bulletin board.

"1 DAY TILL CHRISTMAS!! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

It was signed: "The Twins". 1 Day till Christmas?! Holy Moly!!! You've got to be joking?! Wow!! Good thing I had bought everyone's presents beforehand. They were under my bed with the magical donuts. I also needed a dress for tomorrow.

I bounded up the stairs and opened my door without a second thought. I opened my door to see Alicia and George snogging on her bed.

It was almost unnerving because, well, it was my best friend, and also, George was the absolute twin of Fred. I had to look closely, because when first seeing, I thought it was Fred. That would have taken months of explaining to get himself out of that one.

I shook my head and went over to Alicia's closet.

"'Licia, I need a dress for tomorrow," I said, thumbing through the racks in her closet.

I looked over my shoulder and she had gotten up, leaving George to lounge on her bed. Nonchalantly, Alicia walked over to me. She pushed past me to her closet. She dug through her closet for a second.

"What color are you thinking?" she asked me.

I shrugged.

"Colors I have that would look good on you: Red…blue…green…. black…"

Ger, the color green. This issues bugged me especially. My favorite color, despite being a Gryffindor (having official colors of burgundy and gold), was green. I guess sometimes I should've been a Slytherin for that color. I covered up my color obsession, by starting to develop an ardor for blue.

Alicia pulled out two black dresses, two red, and one blue. She looked at George and he smiled, getting more comfortable.

"Don't mind me," he said with a devilish grin. Alicia looked at me and at the same time we shouted: "OUT! NOW!"

George got up, shrugging. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Alicia mumbled under her breath, "Oliver Wood could."

George gave Alicia a quick peck on the lips and left.

"Well," Alicia said, "What do you think?"

I looked at the dresses. The blue one was too elegant. One of the red ones was way too short. I was left with two black ones and the red.

Alicia looked at them and held them up to me. When she did that with one of the black ones, she shook her head, tossing it on her bed.

"It has no seams, making you look _completely _figureless, not like you _need_ to flaunt your figure any more than normal! And besides, the scoop neck on it makes it look like you're twelve when you wear it," she explained to me.

She held up the remaining dresses and motioned for me to try them on. Alicia put the other dresses back in her closet, taking longer than needed so that I could change.

I put on the red one first. It had a swooshy skirt with many layers and thin spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress came to a point at my left ?DeptID597&CatID14579&CatTypDEP&ItemTypG&GrpTypPRD&ItemID0a93fbc&ProdSeq6&Catjuniors&Depwomen27s&PCatdresses26suits&PCatID652&RefPageProductList&Sale&ProdCount11&RecPtr&ShowMenu&TTYP&ShopBy0 the dress I used to look at).

Alicia walked behind me and pulled out my hair tie, letting my hair fall about my shoulders.

"Perfect," she said, "But try on the other one just to make sure."

I tried on the black dress and it was just as nice. It was a halter-top and the skirt was longer.

"I like the red one better," Alicia said, "You look wonderful."

I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror.

Alicia grinned. "I wonder what Wood will say…"

I smiled nervously. Yes, I wonder what he WILL say.

I looked at myself again. I actually looked pretty good. I turned to the side. I looked slim. YES! The hem of the dress came to about the middle of my calf. My black high heels would look good with that dress.

I took the dress off and hung it back on the hanger. After I got dressed, I handed it back to Alicia until tomorrow. She picked up the red one.

"You know, Katie, this dress looks a lot better on you than it ever did on me," she said, "And I know how much you love it, and I have too many dresses anyways…. You know what, Happy Christmas."

Alicia handed it to me. I smiled and took it.

"Alicia, is this just because Christmas is tomorrow and you didn't get my anything?" I asked with a smile.

Alicia grinned innocently, "That and the fact that you look gorgeous in it."

"Well, thank you," I said. I hung the dress in my closet and she left, saying something about George.

I went over to my bed and got down on my hands and knees. I dug out a large paper sac from under my bed and set it on my quilt. I choked on some dust and stood up.

I opened the bad and dumped all the presents onto my bed. Most of them were wrapped already. Fred and George's presents were always different; I liked being one of the few people who treated them like individuals. Fred would be getting a new Quidditch robe, and George is getting breath mints (and Quidditch gloves). For Alicia I got a Muggle Road sign saying: "Warning! Snogging Xing!" I knew she would love it.

For Angie I got a few boxes of donuts. I had already sent Mum and Dad their presents.

I thought long and hard about what I should get for Oliver. Anything Quidditch related. I already got George the gloves and Fred a new robe; I didn't know what to get Oliver. I wasn't really sure what a guy like him would want beside Quidditch stuff.

I found a Quidditch book that was almost like a horoscope one. It gave helpful tips and what days of the year are best for, you personally, to play Quidditch. It also gave a day-by-day horoscope revolving around Quidditch. How quaint?

Upon further searching, I found a few other things but decided to settle on the book, a jar of broom grease, and socks. The socks were half price at the Quidditch store and said, in bright neon, flashing lights: "I'M OBSESSED ABOUT QUIDDITCH!"

Those socks screamed Oliver Wood. Everything was already wrapped, perfect.

I sat on my bed. Look at me. I bought socks for my boyfriend, I knew almost everything about him, and yet nothing at the same time. I was the classic example of a girlfriend. I bought Oliver socks. The only person I ever bought socks for before was Angie, but those toe socks were HILARIOUS!

I stood up. I sighed. I'm so pathetic. I bought socks... I took a deep breath and sat down on my bed again. I reminded myself that I was lucky to have Oliver.

I looked down at the presents. Christmas was tomorrow. Yay! That meant that tonight was Christmas Eve! YES! The day after Christmas Eve was, in fact, Christmas Day! YES! Presents galore!!! And FOOD! Yes, I almost forgot about the FOOD!

I left my room and went to the Common Room.

-----Later That Night

Alicia, George, Fred, Oliver, and I sat in the Common Room as it got darker and darker, the fire producing more light than electric lights ever could.

We weren't sure what to do. Alicia had suggested "Spin the Bottle," to which George agreed whole-heartedly but both Fred and Oliver looked at me protectively. Fred didn't want to end up with George having to kiss me or him kissing me. Oliver didn't want anyone but him kissing me. "Spin the Bottle" was out.

Alicia suggested another game. "Let's play truth or dare!" she said staring seductively at George. I groaned, as did the other boys; we all hated this game. Having nothing else to do, we agreed.

"All right, I'll go first," Alicia announced, grinning, hoping someone would dare her to snog George.

I smiled, I knew the perfect thing. "Alicia, truth or dare?" I asked her.

She seemed to think to herself for a moment. If she said dare and snogged George first, it would happen to quickly….

"Truth," she said smiling.

I grinned. "Now, _actually_ how long _have_ you been snogging George?"

Her smile fell. I knew the truth, but I just wanted her to say it in front of Fred. Alicia and George had been snogging for years, but up to this past month, they had been lying to Fred.

"Um…" she said, looking really nervous. Fred stared, preparing himself for the answer.

"A few years?" she said. George looked uninteresting. Fred's mouth dropped open, "By _GOD_!!!!!!!! George!! We're twins!! I'm supposed to know these things!!!"

Alicia blushed. After Fred settled down, Alicia was thinking of who to ask the next question to.

"Wood, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Alicia thought for a second. "When was the last time you practiced Quidditch?"

Oliver gulped. He hadn't practiced in a long time, almost a record for him. "A week or two?"

Everyone, but me, gasped. Alicia smiled. "And what have you been doing these last two weeks?"

Oliver glanced at me quickly. He was actually going to answer this question seriously. He swallowed, the tips of his ears turning pink. He said in a low voice, "Snogging Katie."

Alicia shrieked in laughter, George chuckled despite himself, and Fred, well, Fred just sat there, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

"Fred, truth or dare?"

Fred hesitated. He really didn't want either. He crossed his arms in front of him. "Truth, I guess."

"Right, last summer when we went to London, tell everyone who you pretended to be when you introduced yourself to the new first years…"

Fred laughed, "I had totally forgotten all about that!"

"Well?"

"Professor Snape."

Now I was extremely grossed out. Actually, the idea was very funny. Oliver couldn't stop laughing. In between breaths he said, "It was so hilarious because all the new first year girls were walking around saying, 'Well, _I _think Professor Snape is very handsome, let's hope I can get him to give me a passing grade…not that I think it will be too much trouble..if you know what I mean..' It was PRICELESS!"

I wondered what the girls did when they met the real Professor Snape. Ewww.

"Katie, truth or dare?"

I looked around at everyone. Well, I was going to be an individual, "Dare."

Alicia grinned and leaned over, whispering something into Fred's ear. He pulled back from her. "No! They do that enough, we don't need to see that!"

I knew what Alicia had said and blushed.

"All right, Katie, I dare you to…..I dare you to call Wood 'Princess' for the rest of the week!"

"NEVER!" That came from Oliver. I laughed and nodded, agreeing. Oliver seemed outraged. That drew a giggle from me.

"I will _not _be called 'Princess'! That is degrading to me, your Quidditch Team Captain!"

"Yeah, sure, 'Princess'!" George said.

I guess everyone didn't hear Fred dare just me to do that, but, oh well, that's okay…it'll be fun with everyone calling him Princess.

I thought of whom to ask next.

"Hey, Weasley! Um..George! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh good…. well, I dare you to…eat one of the Weasley's Famous Candies!!"

George looked frantically at Fred, for some sort of help. Fred produced one of the canides from his pocket.

"Good luck, George. Hopefully it isn't one of the exploding ones. Well, if it is, you deserve it for not telling me about you and Alicia!"

George took the candy from Fred, grumbling.

He stuck it into his mouth, looking like he was thinking. Suddenly, his face began to change and Fred gasped.

George's face turned a bright shade of fuchsia. Fred laughed, "I forgot about those ones!"

"What? What's it doing??" George asked, dumbfounded.

We all laughed and ignored him. George rolled his eyes and pretended like it wasn't bothering him.

"All right, Fred, truth or dare?"

Fred thought for a second. He sure didn't want to turn out like George, with a fuchsia face.

"Truth."

"Right, out of anyone in this room, who would you most likely date and snog?"

Fred sat there for a second, looking at Alicia and I. He looked at me and grinned widely. Huh?

"Well, George, it wouldn't be Alicia, because she's sort of slutty-"

"HEY!" Alicia yelled. Fred didn't stop.

"And it wouldn't be Katie, because, well, she's already taken…so, if I had to date and snog someone in this room, it would have to be Oliver."

Fred put his arm around Oliver's shoulders and Oliver looked at me desperately for a sign of help. I just sat there, laughing. Fred really wasn't gay, but it was _hilarious_ seeing Oliver think that he was.

"Sorry, Katie, Princess is running off with Fred," George said.

"Hey!"

That was Oliver. "How come everything is revolving around me??"

"Because you're the Captain, Princess!" Alicia squealed.

For the rest of the night, we played Truth or Dare like idiots, not even thinking that tomorrow was Christmas. I knew that it was and I was anticipating it. Throughout the night, Oliver stole glances at me. Every now and then I'd see him out of the corner of my eyes. Sometimes, when I brushed the hair out of my eyes, I would see him watching me, thinking. I didn't know what he was thinking; I never did most of the time.

Something about the way he looked at me seemed to stop everything around me, giving me extra time to look at him. When he looked at me, it was like he was actually looking at _me_. Not past me, not through me, but me.

Anyways, Alicia got dared by George to do something that I won't even repeat. It was a crazy night. It ended with all five of us crashing on the Common Room floor. Oliver couldn't tease me about falling asleep in the Common Room now!

* * *

Finally! VACATION! YES! My reviewers, you guys rock! My Kelsey/Russian Spy/Loser is so freaking awesome!!! Flip and Kale of Gisney World will one day rule us! Right before the cockroaches!

Snerfshoe: MWAHAHA you are now…addicted!! You are under my power!

Lia06: Extra hard courses are NOT fun at all…. Ger

IhopeForAnarchy: Yes, they are a little unseasy and all, but hey, that's life. Fred and George are just sort of protective of her though. That unfortunate event is coming……soon….

Pia O'Leary: Yes, Alicia is a tad bit cold there, but some people are just like that. IB sucks a, too. Gosh it's so hard to write this after just finishing my To Kill A Mockingbird Journal for English. IB and school kills your creativity. I'm worried that my writing is getting worse as the school year progresses.

oliver-wood-lover: Yes, no doubt Oliver Wood is….sigh that…..

Kathy: Insecurities suck!

banana-princess93: Don't you just wish Oliver was like that, though?? Oh no! Don't sik Fred and George on me!! NOOOOOO!! Runs off trying to avoid you

Kelsey: Hehee, my Russian-spy. Oliver rocks my socks!


	24. And It's Christmas

And It's Christmas

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

God damnit!

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I growled from under my covers. "Go. Away."

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alicia, I'm about to decapitate you…" I warned from under my quilt of warmth.

"PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alicia…." I warned.

"Oh, C'mon, Katie!" she whined, "It's Christmas, it only comes once a year! Let's go!"

"Thank _Merlin _that it only comes one day a year!" I said, rolling out of bed. Wait. Bed? Since when did I get here?? Hadn't we all crashed on the Common Room floor?

" 'Licia?"

"Hmm?" she asked, standing in her pajamas by her closet door, picking out a dress.

"How'd we get here?"

"Oh," she said, "I guess early this morning, George and Wood carried us up here."

"Okay."

All right…interesting. Hey! It's Christmas! I guess I didn't process that with Alicia screaming in my ear. How ironic…

"Here, open your present!" she said, tossing me a large box from her bed.

I missed it when she tossed it, the box slamming into the wall.

"Thank goodness it's not breakable! Geesh, Katie, you're a Chaser, you could have at _least _caught that huge thing! Looks to me that you, and Wood both, need to spend more time practicing and less time snogging each other!"

"Alicia, shut up!"

She smirked and waited for me to open her present.

I cautiously pulled the ribbon off, not sure if I really wanted to open it or not.

I opened the box and it was the red dress and a pair of red chandelier-like earrings. They were beautiful. Not too long and huge and the perfect size.

"Thank you, Alicia," I said getting up and hugging her.

I got out her present and gave it to her. She ripped the paper off and laughed at the sign. "Warning! Snogging Xing!"

"Thanks, Katie!" she said sarcastically.

We had an entire day to do something. Alicia and I finished off the magical donuts. Then she complained that she might not be able to fit into her dress now.

Alicia held me hostage in our room all day, convincing me that we shouldn't leave until Dinner. She asked me what we would do all day. I didn't know.

For the rest of the day, I helped her out on her issues with George, played chess (although neither of us really knew how to play. We basically spent the time killing each others chess pieces), wrote numerous letters to her favorite player on the Chudley Cannons Team, and I told her what I got our friends for Christmas.

Before we knew it, hours had passed by and Christmas was almost over. For us, our Christmas tradition was exchanging gifts at night, after Dinner in the Common Room, so that was the highlight of our day.

Soon, Alicia was shoving me out the door to go get changed and ready.

I took my dress, a towel, my hairbrush, and a few other things and headed off to the bathrooms to get ready.

---------->

After I showered, I noticed a lot of other girls in the bathrooms getting ready. They were all putting on tons of makeup and spending way too much time one their hair for a boy who would probably end up with another girl by the end of the night.

I, on the other hand, put on only a little bit of makeup, spent about two seconds on my hair, letting it dry naturally and brushing it out straight, and put on my earrings. I pulled a section of my hair back from my face and tied it there. For only one night, my hair was being tolerable.

I walked up to Gryffindor Tower barefoot, high heel sandals in hand. I got up to my room and Alicia was already in her dress. She picked out the blue dress perfectly. It looked completely wonderful on her. She turned around to look at me, fumbling with her earring.

"Katie, you look _amazing_!" she said. I smiled and did a little turn. She walked over to me and fluffed my hair with her hand. She grinned at me.

"Watch out, Oliver Wood!" she said, beaming.

Alicia then looked over at the clock on the wall and gasped. "We're late for Dinner!"

She then proceeded to leave the room in a hurry.

"Alicia," I said, grabbing her arm, "We've skipped Dinner before, why are you in such a rush now?"

She gave me a flat, exasperated look. "Because this time, we look good!"

I shrugged and we went down to Dinner. For once, I felt really good about how I looked.

-------> The Great Hall

When Alicia and I slowly entered the Hall. People were still standing up and walking around when we entered. Dinner hadn't started yet.

I noticed George and Fred talking over by the table. They looked identical in their suits. George looked very uptight and uncomfortable in his. Fred, on the other hand, had his jacket unbuttoned and his shirt untucked, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Fred had his back to us. George looked over at us and nodded to us. Alicia left me to go to him.

Fred turned around. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"Merlin," I heard him whisper, walking towards me. Fred had never seen me dressed up. I don't think anyone ever has.

"Katie, you look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, Fred."

He grinned at me and reached into his coat pocket.

"I have something for you, your Christmas present."

I smiled. "Yours is in my room."

Fred handed me a small velvet box.

I took it from him and opened it. Inside was a medium sized silver ring with the metal interlocking to form a Celtic word or marking. ( to see it, IM me (kanadianchik1317) or email ) it's such a pretty ring!!!!)

I smiled. Fred took the ring out of the box and slid it on my right hand, on my ring finger.

"This is to remember that I'll always be your best friend and that no matter who ever proposes to you or ever gives you a ring, be it Oliver Wood or even George, Merlin forbid, that I was the first one to give you something like this. And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Despite who you fall in love with and give your heart to, remember that I was in the picture first. I was your best friend first and I was the first one to give you a ring. No one can ever change that. I'll always be here for you. Love you, Katie."

I grinned and threw my arms around Fred.

"Thank you, Fred," I whispered into his ear.

Fred hugged me tight and said to me, "Happy Christmas."

We both withdrew and Fred called over my shoulder, "Oi! Wood!"

Fred glided away from me and towards a group of Ravenclaw girls as Oliver came nearer.

Oliver looked a lot like Fred, with the unorthodox way of wearing his suit.

He kissed me cheek and took a step back to look me from head to toe.

"Katie, you look gorgeous."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Oliver stared at me without speaking, almost entranced. Was the look of me in a dress that dumbfounding?

I slowly began rubbing my ring with nothing else to do and Oliver saw. It was strange to me that a little piece of metal held so much meaning. He reached for my hand and lifted it up, examining the ring.

"Getting married, Katie?" he asked semi-sarcastically. As he lifted my hand to his mouth, kissing the back of my hand softly, I looked over my shoulder at Fred. We made eye contact for only a moment before he looked away. My head remained turned that way. I didn't know what to say. "Something like that."

I turned back to Oliver and he kissed me deeply. My arms began to slide around his neck just before I pulled away from him.

"Oliver! Not here!"

He smiled at me, blushing. "Sorry."

At the Teachers' Table, Dumbledore coughed loudly and everyone went to their seats.

Oliver pulled out my chair for me and just once, I did not complain. In my opinion, Oliver was so very down to earth and has always been quite a gentleman. Dumbledore began his speech.

"Another year has gone by and now it is Christmas again. I am so very happy to say that this year has been the most exiting ever to pass at Hogwarts. Although things like the Quidditch season had to be canceled, I am very proud that you students have made the most of it. A celebratory match will be played in a week's time between Gryffindor's remaining members and the members of Slytherin, if the correct number of students permits, of course. The Quidditch Pitch will be open for practices through this week. Captains, you shall contact Madame Hooch to designate your team's time on the pitch.

"I am pleased to see you all in your best wear, instead of your house robes. This change of garments permits us all to look as we like and to be who we want to. In times like these, that is necessary to being happy. In times like these, it is necessary to be safe."

All went quite in the Hall. Dumbledore let out a nervous laugh.

"And let us feast!"

People began talking as the food appeared. Never, in all my Hogwarts feats, did I see so much food. It seemed like Dumbledore was making up for lost time and Quidditch seasons.

Oliver began quickly talking about practices. Fred seemed uninterested and George was busy snogging Alicia.

"Well, I think we're only missing about three or four members out of the fourteen. We'll have to make up for it, though. At least we have Harry," Oliver was saying.

"We'll have to watch out for Flint, there's no telling what he'll do to win this match. Syltherin's been dirty in the past, but we've got to be ready for _anything_."

George looked up for a second, breathing. "Wood, it's Christmas, we can talk about this later!"

"Weasley, this might be the only match this year and we need to win! You shouldn't be surprised if I dragged you all out onto the pitch right this minute!"

George stared at Fred. "Gosh, he's almost like mum!"

Fred laughed and nodded in agreement.

It was decided that we would practice once a day next week, beginning tomorrow. I didn't protest; we probably needed it.

Oliver was right about Slytherin being dirty for this match. Slytherin had its entire team present and we were sans three players. Usually, Alicia, Angelina, and I got most of the brute force during the games from both the Beaters and the other Chasers. Occasionally, Marcus Flint joined in. Now that Angelina was gone, Alicia and I were going to be butchered.

I was smarter than to think that Flint and Montague would lighten up during this game. They both knew that they could overpower Alicia and I.

Oliver was jumpy all through dinner because of the next match. I pulled our group away from Dinner early to escape the Common Room madness to come.

When we got to the Common Room, I left everyone there while I brought down the presents.

Fred got his first. He was happy that he didn't have to wear one of his older brothers' Quidditch robes anymore. Alicia was happier than George that he got breath mints. George was pleased because he got new gloves.

I gave Oliver his present last. He enjoyed the book and laughed over the socks.

George gave me a package of the Weasley Twins' Newest Candies. I was terrified and unwilling to touch them. I also got a package from Mrs. Weasley. She included a note and a sweater.

"Oi! How come mum gives you a better sweater than us??" George demanded to know.

I shrugged. "Maybe it's because I'm not one of the twins!"

They didn't say anymore. I opened the letter and read it quickly.

_'Dear Katie,_

_I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas. I hope you enjoy the sweater more than my boys do theirs. It's a shame that they don't appreciate their old mum's sweaters. _

_Anyways, I hope you are having a very good year, despite all the things that are happening. Please don't tell the boys, but I'm afraid some very bad things are coming this way. I'm sure Dumbledore hasn't said anything about it and I know there are more than a few students who are wondering why he cut this school year short. The matter is is that it seems a certain dark power is coming into effect again._

_Dumbledore needed to close the school for a bit of time. Of course he didn't want to, but it was needed. He didn't want the students to leave the safety of the castle, but some of the parents badgered him about it. At the same time, so many things have happened at the castle these lasts years, and Harry has seen to that._

_I just thought that I'd let you know what was going on. Please don't tell my boys. I don't want them investigating and getting into any more trouble than they already have. Happy Christmas_

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley' _

"Oi! Katie, what did mum say?" Fred asked me. I quickly folded up the letter, remembering her words.

"Just saying a happy Christmas to me," I said swiftly.

After all the gifts were exchanged, Alicia and George ran off to his room.

"Oh, don't mind me, you two. I only need to sleep in there tonight!" Fred said sarcastically watching them walk up the stairs. Greg grinned over his shoulder towards his brother.

Fred got up off the floor. "Well, I'm sure Harry and Ron would like some company…I'll let Harry know about the Quidditch schedule, Wood."

Oliver nodded and Fred left. Oliver looked over at me, loosening his tie. We sat in an awkward silence for a second.

"Well, I should go to bed. Big practice tomorrow," I said, getting up.

Oliver got up too, nodding.

"I need to talk to you," he said. I nodded and went up the stairs.

Oliver followed me to my room.

I opened my door and turned on the light. Oliver walked in behind me and shut the door.

He walked over to my bed, wringing his hands uncomfortably.

"Katie, I'm worried about this match."

Wow, I really didn't know that. Did he think I was blind or something?

I smoothed down my dress and reached into my closet, pulling out some pajamas. I set them on my dresser and took out my earrings.

I looked at Oliver and he had a look of uncertainty in his eyes. I smiled warmly at him and he just stared at me.

"Katie, this match is really important to me," he said.

"I know."

"I know what it's been like in the past for you and Angelina and Alicia-"

"We'll try harder, that's all."

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He knew that certain members on the Slytherin team had enough power and strength to take us down. That was what he was worried about. "No, we both know that Montague and Flint, both, are more than a match for you and Alicia alone."

"We'll try, Oliver. We know how much this means to you."

Oliver shook his head again. "I know you'll try, but they're just so much stronger than you two and they can physically overpower you. No doubt that they'll resort to cheating and dirty tricks."

"Oliver, all I can say is that we'll try."

"I really hope that you can do it. Flint and Montague are a lot stronger and bigger than you and they can hurt you badly."

"It's not like they haven't done that in the past."

"What?"

"You don't remember the match where Flint tried to knock me off my broom? He almost succeeded at that, too."

"He tried to what???"

"Oh, c'mon, Captain Wood! You knew about it and you even threatened Slytherin!"

"He's tried to hurt you more than once and now, Slytherin is desperate to win this match and they'll try harder to hurt you."

"Don't worry about just me. Worry about Alicia, too."

"George will take care of her. As shallow as their relationship looks, he really does love her and he won't let Flint or Montague hurt her. He puts her first in no matter what he does."

I nodded.

"In fact, I hope that George pays attention to what he's doing, too, instead of just watching out for her."

Honestly, the thought of Flint knocking me off my broom really did bother me more than I let on. If I let him knock me off, I knew that the game would keep going. I'd probably be in critical condition, but the game would go on. I know that Oliver and Fred would be worrying about me and not play as well. If I got hurt and was out of the game and Slytherin won, I knew that Oliver, although he wouldn't say it, that he would blame me. And it probably would have been my fault, too.

"If they try to hurt us, George won't let them and Alicia and I have a few scores to settle with them. I know that Gryffindor has always played fair before, but this time, if they try to hurt us or play dirty, they're going down."

Oliver smiled. "That's my favorite Chaser! And, anyways, I won't let them hurt you, either. I know Fred won't."

"Oliver, you will need to focus on the game, not me."

"No, if they tried to hurt you…well, I don't know what I'd do. But I won't let them hurt you."

I smiled. That was sweet of him, really, but I don't know how I'd feel having Oliver watching me throughout the match.

I picked up my pajamas and took a step towards the door. Oliver followed me. We went down to the Common Room and he stopped me by taking my arm.

"I'll meet you back at your room," he said. I nodded.

I left to go change and replay all the events of the day.

---> My Room.

When I came back, Oliver was sitting on my bed with a large blue velvet jewelry box beside him. He was in his boxers and a rather tight white tee shirt. I tried not to stare although I wanted to.

I hung up my dress in the closet and when I turned around, Oliver was standing. He stared at me and I was unsure what to do. I blinked and I suddenly began rubbing my ring. That was quickly becoming a habit for me when I was nervous.

"Katie, I just thought of something…"

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed that out of the three chasers, that you've seemed to be singled out?"

"No, Alicia and Angelina get their share of the beatings."

"It just seems to me that out of the entire team, sans Harry, that you've been the most injured."

"Maybe it's just that I push myself harder than the others because I know how much it all means to you. Also, Alicia has George to watch out for her. I guess I never had that."

"What about Fred?"

I sighed. "He knows how much the game means to you."

"That's it, Katie, it's just a game. I'd lose a thousand games if it meant that you wouldn't get hurt."

" 'It's just a game'? I never thought I'd hear you say that, Wood."

"I need to carry on the tradition, Katie. If I wasn't the captain that I am now, I shouldn't be one. I need to push my team on. That's what being captain is. You don't realize it, but when I'm gone, someone else is going to be the captain. That time is not so far away anymore. I'm not going to be here forever, Katie. Whoever is the captain when I'm gone, you have to respect them and support them. Otherwise, nothing will happen. But I'm the captain now. To the captain it has to be more than a game. I admit that I am a little more obsessive about Quidditch than I want to be, but that's because I have to. If I wasn't a captain like this, then we wouldn't have gotten this far."

"No, we wouldn't have. And if you weren't captain, and I had never met you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

He took a step forwards and held out the box to me.

"Happy Christmas, Katie," he said stepping nearer to me.

I took the box and slowly opened it. It was a silver necklace. It had tiny interlocking squares so shiny that it glittered in the light as Oliver clasped it around my neck.

I was grinning now. "Thank you, Oliver," I said.

I looked up at him. The box had seemed to vanish, leaving my hands empty. Oliver stared down at me with eyes that told me that he was serious about keeping Flint and Montague from hurting me. He stared down at me with eyes that almost made me want to melt.

Slowly, his hands slid around my waist, pulling me against him slowly. I looked at him and I realized the original reason why I was so drawn to him. Sure he was sweet and all, but the first thing, besides his eyes, that I noticed about him was that he was exceptionally handsome.

Caught up in my own thoughts, I was suddenly aware that he was kissing me. Oliver's kisses were always predictable: soft and caring. Just his kiss alone was enough to tell me that he loved me.

He kissed me again and my arms were suddenly around his neck. He held me tight against him as he kissed my neck. For some reason, my body unintentionally shuddered against him. He felt it and drew back for a second.

Oliver stared at me with eyes that looked like he knew what I was thinking. I wasn't even sure what I was thinking and he smiled. He leaned forwards and kissed me again.

I pulled away from and stepped over to my window. Moonlight poured in through the glass and the stars glittered. Being so far away from London and the big cities, you could really see the stars out there.

Oliver came up behind me and his arms were around my stomach, pulling me back against him. I smiled and he kissed the top of my head, rocking me softly in his arms.

I was the kind of girl who would prefer battling it out with the boys instead of shopping, yet I was still transfixed by the stars. There was something about them, drawing me in, some sign that no matter how sad you are, there's always someone sadder and you can still be hurt.

Oliver sighed in my ear and I felt safe in his arms. I closed my eyes and leaned back against him.

Before I knew it, he was pulling me towards the bed. I complied, still in a drunken state from the stars. He laid me gently on my bed and he was over me. He kissed me softly, but with need. My hands explored his back and his hands were on my waist.

Oliver sent a trail of kisses down my neck and paid special attention to the place where my collarbones met. He kissed my right shoulder down my arm. He pushed my shirt up only a few inches, baring skin.

I let out a small whimper when he kissed my bare stomach. He came back up and kissed my lips with such tenderness. His thumb was caressing my cheek. I kissed him and suddenly his kiss was full of passion.

Oliver kissed me steadily, never missing a beat as his hand traveled up my stomach, coming in contact with the curve of my breast. I kissed him one more time and put my hand on his, slowly moving it down to my waist again.

He kissed me again and when I thought about it, Oliver _was_ older than me. He was wiser and has had more experience. I tried not to think about all the practice he's had and he wasn't that much older. Only about a year. It was still something thought. And, being Oliver Wood, he must be used to girls who gave him those sorts of things he wanted from me. I wasn't one of those types of girls and I really didn't think he was one of those types of guys who did things like that. I realized how impatient me must be getting with me.

I kissed him, thinking about that; angry with myself that I kept letting my insecurities get to me.

Oliver, almost knowing what I was thinking, kissed me long, and slow, then pulling back from me. "I love you, Katie."

I smiled, and as he kissed me, I believe him. Oliver wouldn't be with me if he didn't love me. And he knew I wasn't one of those types of girls. I did love Oliver and I wasn't going to let these insecurities get in my way.

Oliver lifted his head, thinking. He stared at my throat, as if the answer to the question he was thinking of would appear there. I think all that he could see was my pulse jumping.

"Hey, Katie?" he asked hesitantly. I lifted my own head and looked at him questionably. "Yes?"

He took in a deep breath. "You trust me, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

Oliver didn't look at me again; he only laid his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I frowned, now I was confused. I was the one with insecurities. Not him.

"Oliver?" I asked, stroking his hair, "What's wrong?"

He lifted his head to me and shook his head, smiling, but it wasn't convincing. "Nothing."

"Oliver…" I said warningly. He sighed and sat up beside me. "What is it?"

He sighed again. "I just feel that you're holding back from me…a lot."

I sat up, taking in a deep breath, adjusting my shirt. "No, Oliver. It's just that I don't feel ready to give certain things up."

He looked at me. "Is it because I'm a little bit older? Is that it?"

I shook my head, not really believing myself. "No, no, I don't think so. Oliver I feel blessed that I'm with you. There are more than a few girls that want you. And I have you."

He blushed. "Then why is it that you feel like you hold back?"

"I told you, I just don't feel ready to do certain things."

"No, I mean, when you kiss me…it just feels like…like you don't love me as much as I love you."

That sounded cliché. "I do love you, Oliver. Actually, I feel like that it's the opposite…"

"I can tell when you hold back whenever I kiss you. It's as if you don't want to give yourself to me wholeheartedly."

"Oliver, I don't know what would happen if I gave in to it all."

He looked at me. Maybe he was right, maybe I did hold back. I did have a lot of insecurities; maybe that was what he was feeling.

"Oliver, maybe this will help. I don't want to get too far into this and fall completely in love with you only to have it all crash down around us."

Oliver looked at me. "Maybe you're right. But are you saying that you'd rather break up right now than fall deeper in love and end up heartbroken?"

"No, Oliver. Although I'm going to end up heartbroken no matter when we break up. I'm not saying anything. I'm just giving a partial explanation to why it seems like I'm holding back."

He nodded. "All right. But you're happy, aren't you?"

I nodded, grinning. "Of course. Every time I'm with you, I'm happy."

He smiled and leaned towards me, kissing me slowly. He pushed me back down onto the bed and he settled himself on top of me.

He ran a hand down my body, my skin shuddering. He kissed my neck and I gulped, all my insectaries gone in just one kiss. His hand was on my bare skin, rubbing.

He sighed into my skin and rested his head on my shoulder, his lips against my skin. In a few seconds, he rolled off me and I turned onto my side.

I waited for Oliver to close the distance between us. He lay there for a second or two, hesitant. Slowly, he moved in against my, pressing himself and the smooth warmth of his body to me, his arm sliding around my waist. He curled against my back, spooning his body against mine, one leg over mine. His hand smoothed along my hip.

The warmth of his body at my back was comforting. Oliver held me safely against him. Usually I was the first to fall asleep, as if Oliver was waiting for me to fall asleep, watching me. I felt safe sleeping with Oliver like that, his body protecting mine. I knew that Oliver could, and would, keep me safe. Maybe not on the Quidditch pitch with Flint and Montague, but here, he kept me safe and I trusted him more than I let on.

Oliver let out a sigh into my neck and I smiled weakly, closing my eyes. It was easy to fall asleep, especially when Oliver was watching out for me.

* * *

For all who know about the "plot twist" just hold out for a few more days, its in the next chapter,you impatient people. For those who don't know, sit tight! The chapter is coming very soon! I promise!!!!!!!! It is coming in the the next chapter, chapter 25. After this next chapter, it's going to get very very hectic. Many many many more chapters are coming.....maybe up to 50 or more. :-/ hopefully you all will still be loyal reviewers and readers :-D Hope you liked!!!

Ihopeforanarchy: No, sorry, we can't skip the unfortunate chapter..sorry. But I'm just letting you know that after the person dies, it gets a lot worse. I'm just going to say now that there's going to be about 40-60 chapters. Perhaps I may even have to split it into a sequel or something. But, it's going to be pretty darn long. Lol, yes, insane nicknames ARE fun. All the dares and truths following the dares were made by my buddy Kelsey, so praise her for coming up with that. I thought of the Princess thing only because our friend, Michael's, nickname is "Sug" (short for Sugan). Long story. Happy Chrismahanakwanzakah to you, too!

Kathy: Thanks.

TooSweet4Words: Thanks

Pia O'Leary: Yeah, finals suck something awful. Alicia and George like to go public, that's all. Hehe, thank you so much!

Ilovecaptainjacks: Thanks!

banana-princess93: I KNOW! I can't believe that Fred is taken, too! Gosh darnit! Princess is so awesome!

Doodleflip: Hehe, I like that adjective: Brilliant

Lia06: Happiness is hard to keep up.

mello80: Oh no! My story made you 5 minutes late! Hehe, Oliver is so awesome! Or should I say, Princess! Hehe.

Swimgirl: thank you, hopefully I can get more chapters in since it's break. But that's just hoping.

pokethepenguin01: yes, the formal dinner is going to ROCK! Lol..THAT dare…well, I'm not really sure WHAT Alicia was going to dare her to do. It would have been something like Katie and Oliver making out. She was probably thinking that if they do that, she and George can, leaving Fred to sit there uncomfortably. :-D. Glad you liked!


	25. I Don't Mind

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

For the record, Kelsey calls me in the way Alicia did in the last chapter.. GAHHH!!!!!!!!!!

IHopeForAnarchy who is too lazy to sign in: yeah, sorry, it may not be THAT long. I'm probably going to cut off a lot of the drama and all. Ger. No, the insecurities conversation isn't hinting at anything. Sorry L I hope you continue to read

Lia06: Thank you so much! OMIGOSH! At least the zipper didn't break until you were off stage. L im sorry you and Ben broke up (I'm not sure who he is or if that's a good or bad thing, but im sorry) Bleh I hate being sick. I'm denying the fact that I might be sick. The golden rule: if you think it, you are. If you keep telling yourself you're sick, you will get sick. I AM NOT SICK AND NEITHER ARE YOU!

Kelsey: Call me like that and DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, as you see, the dead person has come L

Swimgirl: Lol, there is always more to come!!

banana-princess93: Lol, Anna, not sex, sorry. Lol, yes, passion, nice way of putting it. Poetic mind? Me? My parents like to call it psychotic. JGlad you liked!! I love Fred, too. He is so darn sweet!!

mello80 Melody, I'm typing as quickly as I can J I LOVE my truck!

Doodleflip: Lol, yes it worries me, too. I'll try not to hurt the characters.

TooSweet4Words: Thanks a ton!

Well, now, onto your chapter.........

* * *

Oliver led us out onto the Quidditch pitch, ready for a hard practice. Alicia was complaining and Harry was more than exited to practice Quidditch again.

As soon as we stepped onto the field, I felt tension dissipate. I know that a lot of people were happy to get out of the castle and into the fresh air.

To start off, Oliver had Alicia and I flying laps around the pitch on our brooms, tossing the Quaffle between us. After a few laps we were tired. The other players had similar practice.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I heard Oliver shout. I looked down and Alicia was quickly rushing to the ground, landing beside George. She stood beside him. I slowly descended to the ground.

I looked across the pitch and saw the Slytherin team standing there, ready to practice.

"I scheduled the field for this time, Flint," Oliver said. I looked around; I was the only one in the air.

Flint grinned wickedly, "Perhaps, Wood."

I looked down at Flint. I heard the girls in Slytherin and Ravenclaw talking about him all the time. They said that Marcus Flint was quite handsome for a Slytherin. That _something_ they found attractive about him I simply did not find. Perhaps if I was a Slytherin and didn't have half my brain, then maybe. I found him creepy and when I looked at him, it made my skin crawl. I always had bad feelings about him.

"We don't want any trouble, Flint," Oliver said warningly.

"No, Wood," Flint said, looking up in the sky at me, winking, and then looked back at Oliver teasingly, "I'm sure we don't."

Oliver saw him do that and quickly looked up at me, standing up straighter. I didn't think he liked the way Flint looked at me. I didn't like it either. I was about six feet from the ground when Flint kicked off the ground on his own broom.

"How about a quick pre-match, eh, Wood?" Flint asked, grinning, "We'll see how your _favorite _Chaser does against me…"

"But you're not a Chaser!" Fred yelled, "That makes it unfair!"

Flint growled at him. "Yes, it does give our dear Katie an advantage, but wouldn't you want that, Weasley?"

"Not if you're going to cheat." That was Alicia.

"Do you want to compete against me, Spinnet?" Flint asked. George took a step in front of her, effectively saying no.

"Captain against Chaser isn't fair and won't prove anything, Flint," Oliver said, "Let it be Captain against Captain."

"No!" Flint shouted. Oliver looked up at me. He was trying not to show it, but I could see how he was dealing with this. He was afraid. For me.

"It's all right, Wood." I called down to him.

"What're the rules, Flint?" I asked him bitterly.

He shot me a look that was a cross between seduction and malice. I preferred malice from him.

"Let's see…" Flint said, stroking his chin thinking.

While he thought, I wondered why Flint wanted to battle it out with me rather than Oliver. It seemed to me that he had more spite for Oliver than me. I looked down at the Slytherin team and realized the answer.

There were no girls on the Slytherin team. Why, you ask? 1) They were probably too big to fit on broom and be effective in Quidditch, and 2) The boys of Slytherin thought, and had been taught, most likely, that boys could do anything better than girls could. That might have been what Flint was trying to prove.

Flint cleared his throat, staring at me. "Montague!" he shouted down to him.

Montague took his order from his Captain and reached down to a smaller box next to the traditional Quidditch box that contained the balls. He opened the small case and I saw about ten Golden Snitches. But, in effect, they were all different colors. Some were scarlet, emerald, cobalt, fuchsia, and even one obsidian.

"The first one to catch the emerald Snitch wins," Flint said.

I wondered if someone was going to point out that we weren't Seekers. No one did. Flint nodded at Montague and he freed the many Snitches.

All at once, the ten snitches seemed to duplicate into thousands, making it impossible to see anything. I was probably a better Seeker than him. I was smaller, lighter. But he was still stronger.

Instead of sitting there and waiting for the emerald Snitch to pass by me, I was off. I headed up first, for a higher view. I looked down. Oliver and my teammates were specks on the ground.

Flint was chasing something and I got a closer look as it whizzed past my face. Following after it, Flint flew by me. As he passed me, I was hit in the stomach by something. I heard someone on the ground shout. He kicked me! That #&! He kicked me!

In less than a second, I was after him. Not after the snitch, no, but him. He was going to pay.

I got closer and closer, the wind whipping my hair around my face. I didn't care. Soon, I was right beside him and I slammed my broom and my left side into him.

He was caught off guard, never expecting a Gryffindor, let alone me, to act like him. He leaned to the left, his body threatening to topple off his broom. I knew that I'd face major lectures from McGonagall and Dumbledore if he fell, but that was in the back of my mind now.

When Flint balanced himself again, he glanced sideways at me and grinned. The look on his face made me think that he was impressed.

"You would think you were one of us, Bell," he said. I grinned sweetly, speeding past him to the Snitch.

I was so close to it. I reached out my hand, only inches away.

Flint was closely catching up to me and the snitch darted down. I suddenly sped down, chasing it. It soon sped to the left and I followed. Flint caught up with me again. He moved dangerously close to me. He extended his hand and gently touched my face. I swatted his hand away.

He then laid his hand on my waist, pulling my broom and I close to him. He leaned his head near my ear. "I could torture Wood by doing more than just beating him at Quidditch, you know."

I frowned and quickly released myself from his grasp. Flint growled at me and I dodged him, following the Snitch. I soon lost Flint and was by myself. I couldn't see him.

I quickly reached out with my hand and my fingertips brushed its light feathery wings. Suddenly, a huge weight pounded into my right side, throwing me feet from my broom, taking me to the ground.

I was swiftly terrified. I was falling and the weight that had hit me was pressed against my stomach, my back towards the earth. If I fell like that, I would have been dead.

I looked up and saw the face of Marcus Flint inches from mine. He grinned at me. Our brooms were nowhere to be seen. Flint had launched himself from his broom at me and now we were both falling. He had sacrificed himself in the process of seeing that I wouldn't win. Neither would he. We were both as good as dead. I could hear Alicia screaming on the ground. Fred was yelling something at me.

We fell for what felt like an eternity.

"Hey, Bell!"

I didn't respond, I was focused on the fact that I was going to be dead in a few seconds.

"Hey! Katie!"

"_WHAT_???" I shot back and looked at him. Flint grinned at me. "For a girl and a Quidditch player and Seeker, you're not bad."

I gritted my teeth. "Likewise."

Suddenly, we stopped falling and the momentum of Flint's body crashed into me. He lie on top of me and I felt like I was laying on something.

"Flint! Bell! Stop that bickering at _once_!" A familiar voice shouted. The woman sounded tired and like she didn't want to be there.

My body was stretched up right beside Flint's. It felt like we were standing on the ground when we were actually standing in the air.

Professor McGonagall had her wand pointed at us, slowly levitating us towards the ground. Our brooms lay at her feet.

"Honestly Wood and Flint, you two should be ashamed of yourselves! Risking Ms. Bell's life with Flint's! You two should be ashamed! I demand to know who started this!"

Oliver didn't say anything. I looked quickly at Flint. He cleared his throat.

"I did, Professor," Flint said. I was astounded. Flint did have one speck of dignity in him.

McGonagall lowered us to the ground and she turned to Oliver. Alicia and Fred ran over to me.

"Are you okay, Katie?" Fred asked, worried. Alicia followed, more angry than concerned.

"Flint! You are such a hooker!" she screamed in distaste. (the hooker thing is an inside joke- courtesy of Kelsey and Yolanni )

Alicia reached out to hit him, but he grabbed her wrist, faster than her. He dropped her wrist carefully. George stormed over, furious that someone like Flint dared to even touch his Alicia.

"Ms. Spinnet, please," McGonagall said, clearly exasperated.

"Flint, how could you do something like that?" George demanded. I was tired and I didn't feel like being angry. Anger never solved anything except wasting your emotions being angry with someone. When you really think about it, all the time that you spend thinking about the person you hate, you are actually dedicating part of your life to them. If you hate them, why the heck are you thinking about them so much? Besides, a wise man once said, "Don't get mad. Get Even." (Actual quote from my own father and my uncle)

"Guys," I said, "Leave him alone."

They looked at me in shock. Even Flint. I kicked at the ground impatiently.

"Katie! He tried to kill you! He knocked you right off your broom! Right out of the sky!" Fred yelled. He whistled from a high note to a low note, ending with a clap of his hands, an obvious "SPLAT!". Showing me how I would have ended up.

"Yes, and he came with me, didn't he?" I asked them. True, I was angry at Flint for trying to kill me, but the boy still had dignity in taking the blame when McGonagall asked.

"Now, Wood, I must borrow Ms. Bell," McGonagall said.

"But, Professor, I'm the one who started it!" Flint said louder, trying to convince her.

"Professor, we haven't gotten to practice yet!" That was Oliver. Always concerned about practice. I was almost happy that he didn't make a fuss over the stunt Flint just pulled.

Professor McGonagall sighed loudly. "Boys," she said, "I _must _borrow Ms. Bell!"

Oliver didn't say any more but Flint did. "Professor, at least let me come with her to explain to Professor Dumbledore…"

"Flint, this doesn't have anything to do with you. Ms. Bell, if you'll please."

I followed McGonagall up to the castle, leaving my teammates on the pitch. I truly hoped that there were no more competitions.

---------->

McGonagall led me to Dumbledore's office. She hadn't said a word to me the entire way there. She whispered the password and we slipped inside. She held the door open for me and I stepped inside.

The room was empty sans Dumbledore and his phoenix.

"Ms. Bell, please take a seat," Dumbledore said. McGonagall took her place by the door, just standing there.

"I can explain, Professor, you see, Gryffindor scheduled the use of the pitch today and Slytherin showed up and Oliver and Flint started arguing and-"

Dumbledore held up a hand, stopping me. "That is not the reason why I asked Minerva to bring you here."

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned to the chair beside me. I sat.

"Ms. Bell, how much do you know about what is going on in London and the rest of the world this moment?"

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"How much do you know about Voldemort?"

McGonagall and I both shuddered. "Nothing, sir."

He stared at me. "I know that Mrs. Weasley did say something to you…"

My breath caught in my throat. Uh oh. "Just that he's supposed to be coming into power again…"

"Yes, it seems that way, nowadays."

I nodded, not sure what he was telling me.

"Ms. Bell, you know why your father has left the country?"

I shook my head.

"It seems that he was sent to Ireland to stop a few things from happening."

"Yes, he said that Fudge was going to send Mr. Weasley, but then he decided against it."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley has a large family to take care of. Your father volunteered to go instead. If he hadn't gone, Mr. Weasley might never have came home to his family."

"What were they going to do in Ireland, Professor?"

I had no idea what was going on at all. Dumbledore answered my question. "In short terms, your father was sent to protect the place where Voldemort 'died' "

I frowned. "But didn't he 'die' at the Potters? That was when the whole Harry thing came about and-"

"Shh," Dumbledore silenced me, "You did not give me a chance to explain. Most consider the place where he died to be the place where he killed for the first time. That was in Ireland."

"Why does that place need to be protected?"

"You see, if you-know-who is to come into power again, he must go to the place where his power started."

"Ireland."

"Yes, I think you are grasping the concept quite nicely." He smiled.

"So, shouldn't you be telling all this to Harry or some one?"

Dumbledore grew silent. He swallowed deeply. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Ms. Bell…you see, you-know-who was very desperate to come into power again…it was easy for him to do things that he has done for a very long time…if someone gets in the way of his motives…I'm not sure how to say it…"

I took a deep breath. I was going to throw respect out the window just this once. "Just say it, Professor."

"Like the Potters…when Voldemort has his mind set on a certain family or person, it is not expected that they will live…when one gets in the way of Voldemort…sometimes they die."

I shook my head. I had an awful feeling in my stomach. I had an idea of what he was saying but I wasn't willing to believe it. "You never died, Professor."

"Ms. Bell, I don't think you are grasping what I am trying to tell you."

"Maybe it's because I don't want to believe it."

"You have to."

It was silent for a second. Dumbledore sighed. I was making this hard for him.

"Katherine Bell, you must understand that your father, Nicholas Bell, died this morning in Wexford, Ireland."

I couldn't breath. My vision was getting blurry and I felt lightheaded. I looked at Dumbledore for a sign that he was only joking. He looked at me, serious.

I blinked furiously. Dumbledore didn't use idioms. He didn't say "he passed on," or "he's gone to a better place." Nothing. Just simply dead.

"I am sorry dear."

I took in a deep breath and steadied myself against the arm of the chair. I felt like I was dreaming. That this wasn't real. No, my father couldn't be dead. No. I had only just seen him. Slowly, a tear slid from my right eye. I hadn't even felt the tears coming.

I felt like I wanted to die. Right there, in Dumbledore's office. My father, the one who bought me presents to piss my mom off, the one who helped me grow up, the one who first made me try Brussels sprouts- dead.

"Katherine, I know how hard this much be for you, but there's more."

I looked up at him, tears steaming down my face now. I couldn't take more.

"Your mother wanted you to come home, but I persuaded her to let you stay here. You see, I'm afraid that, being in touch with your father, that now that you know what's going on, that you might be targeted."

I stood up, suddenly angry. "So, you're telling me that just because I know that my father is dead, that I'm on the 'Killing List' now??"

"You know information that not many other people know. Those people are slowly being killed off."

I glared at him. "Mrs. Weasley knew! She told me! Is she on the list now?? Mr. Weasley was going to be sent instead! Will he be killed??"

Dumbledore took in a deep breath. "They are being protected."

"And what about the Weasleys' sons? What of them? If my father knew about everything and I'm on the list, why aren't they?"

"There's no need to shout. The Weasley boys don't know a thing, they are safe."

"And I'm not? Is that it?"

"Unfortunately, that's entirely it."

I sat down again. So not only was my father ripped from my life forever, I was most likely going to be killed. I didn't care if I was going to die. My father was dead. I stood up slowly, ready to leave.

I walked towards the door and McGonagall, her eyes looked teary. I turned.

"Thank you, Professor. I would recommend informing Mr. Lupin. He will want to know."

Dumbledore nodded. I took a step out the door and Professor McGonagall caught my arm.

"Ms. Bell, if you are ever in need of anything, my door is always open to you."

"As is mine," Dumbledore chimed.

I nodded and left.

I went straight for Gryffindor Tower.

I started to feel myself cry and I wanted so badly to wake up. I wanted so badly to have my daddy back. I never had much time with him, with my parents divorced and all, and now this. It didn't seem real to me that he would never be coming back, that I'd never be able to see his face again.

No more visits to our house. No more holidays with him. No more Christmas'. No more hugs. Nothing at all. My father was gone forever. Dead. I cried so hard that my chest hurt. It was the sort of crying that stole your breath and made your body shake uncontrollably.

I felt empty, like the place in my heart where my father used to be was suddenly gone. Empty. My father, my only one in my entire life, was gone. When, and if, I got married, I would never have him to walk me down the aisle. I would never get to have him walk me anywhere. I would never have him again. The thought hurt me so much I couldn't even feel that I was crying.

I just cried and cried, feeling like I would suddenly collapse. My head felt heavy and I beginning to have a headache from all this crying, but I could not stop it. No matter how I tried, I couldn't stop crying. I hated being this emotional, but my father was dead. I told myself over and over and I didn't believe it. I felt like I was playing a joke on myself. He couldn't be dead. No. I cried harder.

No matter what happened to me in the rest of my life, I would be thinking of him. How he would want me to keep pushing on. Even just learning that he was dead, I missed him so much.

I don't think that anyone ever knew this feeling. How it felt to be this alone.

I blinked back my tears and became somewhat calmer as I neared the tower. I was walking quickly and a few tears still streamed down my face.

I was storming down the corridor and my vision was blurry with tears. I turned a corner and walked straight into someone.

"Hey, where are you going so fast? You're lucky you missed Wood's practice," a familiar voice said. I looked up. Fred. He saw the tears in my eyes. "Oh, Katie, what's happened?"

I couldn't say anything. I tried not to cry in front of him, I bit my lip, but the thought of my father just made my cry more. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I felt safe again.

Fred held me as I cried. Fred took me up to his room and, thankfully, no one crossed our path.

He closed the door behind us and I sat on his bed. I had been used to going straight to Oliver's, but this time, I went to Fred's.

Fred sat beside me and put an arm around me. "Katie, what happened?"

I told him. "Fred, my father died."

He looked into my eyes and without saying anything, he pulled me to him. He leaned back against him pillows, taking me with him. He sat up, propped up against the headboard, and my cheek lay on his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Voldemort," I said. Fred cringed.

"How?"

"If I tell you, you'll be on the List with me."

That was the truth.

"What List?"

"The list of people that Voldemort has to kill."

"Katie, what's going on?"

I sighed and tears fell down my face. Fred reached up and brushed them away with him fingertip.

"Your dad was supposed to go instead of him. But he had you guys and his family. He couldn't go, my dad wouldn't let him. So he went. And he got killed. I guess that's better than your father."

Fred shook his head. "Your father shouldn't have died."

"And because I know about everything, I'm on the List, now, too."

"Why did you-know-who want to kill your father."

"Like I said, if I tell you, you're on the List, too. I can't let that happen."

"Well, I can't let you be on that List."

I was silent for a second and suddenly I was sobbing. "Fred, my dad is dead."

Fred pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms completely around me. I cried into his shirt. He smoothed his hand over my hair.

"Shhh. I know, I know."

I shook my head and cried harder. He didn't know. He didn't know how I was feeling. I truly didn't know how I was living at that moment. I just wanted to die. Sobs raked my chest but Fred held me closer to him than ever, almost smothering me.

I felt so empty in that moment. I wanted badly to be held, to be comforted. To be told that this was all a big joke. But it wasn't. I was suddenly shaking with tears as I remembered those few minutes I saw him last at the Hogs Head Pub. I remembered the way that he hugged me, knowing that I would never feel that again, ever. I cried.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Katie. I promise. I promised your father and now I promise you."

I wept harder at the mentioning of my father. Fred's hand wandered to my right hand. He touched the ring he had given me slowly. "I promise," he repeated. I nodded and buried my face in his chest.

The door opened and I didn't lift my head to see who it was.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a bitter Oliver asked. I lifted my head now.

"Wood…" Fred said, warningly.

Oliver saw my tear stricken face. "Katie, what happened?"

Oliver took a step towards the bed. "Wood…" Fred said in a more threatening tone. I clung to Fred and whimpered into his chest. Fred soothed me and slowly sat up. He pressed me down to his pillows and got up. He shook some of the hair out of his eyes. I curled into his bed in almost a fetal position.

Fred took a step towards the doorway and took Oliver with him. They went outside with Oliver protesting. Fred closed the door behind him and they talked. They didn't know that I could hear them. I lay in a broken heap on Fred's bed and listened.

Oliver: "Fred, what's going on?"

Fred: "She'll tell you when she's ready."

"I should go in there…"

"No, no, I can't let you."

"Yes, I am her boyfriend and she's crying. I should know why. I care about her."

"No, I can't let you. I don't trust you with her when she's like this."

"Like what?"

"Vulnerable. I know it's easy for guys to take advantage of girls when they're vulnerable; they want to be taken advantage of. I know Katie's not like that, but I can't trust you. I can't let you do that to her."

"And you won't?"

"No."

"What makes you so special?"

"I love her in the way that you don't and I've always been there to protect here and Im not stepping down now."

"And you don't trust me? I'm your Captain! Fred, really, I-"

"Wood, no. I know she'll take great comfort in your company, but in her state, she may be willing to do something I know she'll regret."

"Which is?"

"You know what Im talking about, Oliver Wood and can you honestly look me in the eye and say that you'll refuse?"

"I love her."

"That's not an answer to that. Wood, until you can answer that question, I just don't know. I have to protect Katie at all costs, even if it means breaking you two up. SO don't push me that far Wood. You're lucky to have this girl, but don't take it like a right. Some things just aren't meant to last forever and Im actually dreading the day that I have to comfort her after the two of you break up."

"I hope that day doesn't come."

"We both know that it will Oliver, just…don't break her heart terribly. Don't hurt her to the point where it'll take so long to heal or to the point that it never will. Right now I have to be there for Katie. I take things like these into my responsibility. "

"Fred, I really should be in there when my girlfriend's crying."

"Wood, no. I can't let you. She was mine before she was yours and this doesn't have anything to do with you. I'm her best friend and I have to be there for her. I promised."

"But-"

"Let it go. I love Katie more than you'll ever know. There are things you don't know about her that I do. I'm closer to her than you'll ever be. I'll take good care of her. I've been taking good care of her."

I heard Oliver sigh. "All right."

I heard Fred's hand on the doorknob. "She needs to be comforted, to be told that everything will be okay. That someone will always love her and that will never change. I can't say the same thing for you because you two don't have the same relationship that I have with her. She needs me to tell her that everything will be okay, and that I'm there for her. Right now she doesn't need to be snogged, Wood."

"I understand, Weasley. Take good care of her? For me?"

"For all of us."

I wasn't quite sure why Fred said that. I probably missed most of their conversation whilst burying my head in Fred's pillows.

I heard the door open and I huddled deeper into Fred's quilt. I heard the door close and footsteps outside the door. Oliver was leaving.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Let him in."

Fred hesitated and did what I asked. He called Oliver back into the room and he rushed to the edge of the bed. He was on his knees in front of me.

"Katie, what happened?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to explain it to him and get him on the List, too. Also, I didn't want him here to see me so weak like this.

"Ask Dumbledore."

He nodded. Oliver leaned forwards and kissed me softly. Fred shifted uncomfortably behind Oliver, near the doorway.

Oliver got up and went to the doorway, turning around. "Stay here with Fred. I hope everything turns out all right. I love you, Katie. Goodbye."

And he was gone. I started tearing up. His last few words sounded like what my father said the last time I saw him. Again, as much as I hated it, I began to sob.

As soon as the first tear fell, Fred was instantly beside me, pulling me to his warm body. I felt so tired and so worn.

As Fred lie down beside me, I thought of another thing.

"Fred?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"Why did it sound like Oliver was breaking up with me?"

Fred sighed. "It might be because he wants to be me right now."

I shook my head, looking up at him. "That's stupid."

Fred nodded. "I know. He wonders why you come to me for comfort instead of him."

"I've always come to you. Why should this be any different?"

He shrugged. "It's different because he's in the picture now."

It sounded to me that Fred wanted me to be with Oliver right now, but still wanted to be with me. Stupid boys.

"But didn't it sound like he was breaking up with me? That whole 'goodbye' thing?"

Fred shook his head. "He's not that stupid to break up with you. He wouldn't dump you just because of this. He might get a little frustrated, but not end it completely. He doesn't want to be forced out of the picture completely. He wants to know you still want him and need him. And he wants to be the one you rely on. Like you rely on me."

"He knows the reason for that."

"Does he?"

I didn't know. "Fred, you're my best friend. Oliver is my boyfriend."

That wasn't much of an answer and Fred let it go. "Besides," he said, "He loves you and cares about you a lot."

I nodded. Then I thought of something quite odd.

"Have you ever really thought of yourself as dead?"

"No?"

"Nor do I, really. I mean, your life would be over, no last words said."

"I guess…"

"Think of it, you'd be lying there, dead, in a box, without any air. Well, I suppose you couldn't live without air. You'd be dead anyways if you were in that box. Imagine it, what would you say if I said to you, 'Now, I'm going to stuff you in this box, would you rather be alive or dead?' Naturally you'd prefer to be alive, a life in a box is better than no like at all, I expect."

I was rambling.

"All right…"

I sighed. I was saying anything and everything to keep from thinking of my father, dead…in a box…without any air. Dead. Fred's arm tightened over my arm.

I scooted closer to Fred and he held me against him. I closed my eyes and pulled back. I sat up.

"I don't like doing this, Fred."

"Doing what?"

"Only coming to you when I'm sad and in need of 'comfort' "

He shook his head. "I don't mind. It makes me feel important."

Fred grinned and so did I. I felt bad about this and even more about what he said. 'I don't mind.' That should have come from Oliver. "I just feel a little slutty. I mean, I have a boyfriend, but I'm like this," I motioned to us, "with you. Isn't that wrong or something?"

"Only if you think it is. Katie, you're more of a sister to me. You're my best friend. If Oliver's jealous, he has nothing to be jealous about. If he wanted to be me and be your brother figure, then he couldn't love you. And that's worse than jealousy. Would he rather you be like this with George? Or Diggory?"

I smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right!" he said, grinning. I opened my mouth to say something more when he stopped me.

"Katie, if you're so worried about what he thinks, go to him. Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

I sat up. "You think I'm going to sleep with him?"

He sighed and sat up. "Katie, you're vulnerable right now. You feel like you need to escape and you may be willing to do things to do that."

I remembered his conversation with Oliver. "Is that why you're staying with me? So that won't happen between Oliver and I?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. "That and the fact that I care about you, Katie. I feel lucky that I'm right here with you instead of Wood. But I won't be offended if you go to him now. Just promise me."

I thought for a second. "I'll stay."

He smiled. "Good."

I lay back down beside him and I thought about things.

"I wonder if my mum knows…" I wondered aloud.

Fred was silent. "Dumbledore might've sent her an owl."

I shook my head. "She won't even care. She never loved him."

Fred didn't know what to say and I didn't blame him. I was going crazy. Before I knew it, I was crying again. I hated being like this, but if I was going to be like this in front of anyone, I was glad that it was Fred. I had so many connections with Fred that I felt comfortable with him. I trusted him.

Fred's hand closed over mine and I smiled weakly, sniffling. I instantly huddled to his chest and his arms were around me, holding me safe. Fred kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes.

As I lay there, I thought about how Oliver was feeling. Before Oliver, Fred and I still had that sibling-like connection, but sometimes it was more than that, to me. Often times, before Oliver, I thought about dating Fred. But I thought that was just too weird. I hadn't changed my mind now. I was in love with Oliver. I loved Fred, too, but that was a different kind of love. Like the way you might love a puppy or your best friend. Fred was the latter.

Fred held me to him as I cried. He didn't know what I was going through but I knew that he was trying to understand. Being with Fred like that, others would think that I was cheating on Oliver. Fred was more than a brother to me and Oliver understood that. Fred had always been my shoulder to cry on, and now it was literal. Oliver wasn't in the picture long enough to replace Fred.

"I'll take care of you, Katie," Fred whispered in my ear.

I didn't want to be taken care of and I didn't want it to seem that way. But lying there, sad and feeling awful, I did want Fred to take care of me, I wanted someone to.

One of the reasons why I didn't go to Oliver was because Fred was right in a sense. I would have much rather snog and make out with Oliver than cry. Also, I didn't want to explain the whole thing to him, I already explained to Fred. Another thing, Fred knew how close I was to my father and Oliver didn't. He had only met him once. I also knew Fred a lot more and better than I knew Oliver.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"The next time you see Oliver, can you tell him, please?"

"Are you sure?"

I hesitated. "Oliver needs to know that I trust him. I can tell him this. Do you think he's angry with me?"

He was the one who hesitated now. "Honestly, he might be. He might say that if you're going to be like this, then you might as well dump him and go out with me. But that's not right and hopefully he won't be like that. It's a possibility, but I think Wood is smarter than that. All in all, he might be mad, but he doesn't have a reason to. Not one."

I nodded. I fell asleep then, lying on Fred's bed with him, thinking about Oliver Wood, and crying and dreaming about my dad. I felt like I didn't know who I was anymore. My father was gone, my mother didn't care, Oliver was probably angry with me for being with Fred right then, and Fred was promising me. But where did I fit in all of this?

I really didn't know the real answer to that question. I loved Oliver more than anything, but Fred held me up and when I was lost or forgot who I was, I looked to him. It was an awkward triangle than was soon going to break. But I wasn't going to let that happen, I was going to mold it and change it for the better. If Oliver really did love me, he would have to hold on just a little longer while I sorted things out.

So there I was, fatherless, sad, and confused. Not sure if keeping my best friend meant breaking up with my amazing boyfriend. That was who I was. Gryffindor Chaser, Oliver Wood's girlfriend, Fred's best friend, the late Nicholas Bell's daughter, and student at Hogwarts. That was me, Katie Bell. And, damnit, I was proud of what I was, no matter how confusing or awful my life was, that is who I am.

But I couldn't help remember that my father was dead.

* * *

There, your chapter and your dead guy. :-( it was sad. Hey, for all of you who didnt notice or realize, this whole thing was based on the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. If there are later chapters, that will be emphisized. :-D

Well, now, important notice. The last few paragraphs in this chapter were designed to be the ending. If you prefer this as the ending, say so in a review. If not, I still have ideas for other chapters..........

Please review and tell me what you think. It all depends on you......after all.................................I don't mind. I'd like to keep writing, but only if that means you all will keep reading and reviewing!

If I DO lengthen this story, there will be further Oliver/Katie romance...chill out. :-) Fred will be with someone.

REVIEW PLEASE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! My gift to you!


	26. The Note

SPECIAL NOTE!!:

Well, thank you ALL for your reviews!!!!!!! I am so glad that with all the reviews that I got, there has been not 1 flame. Yay!!!

All right, to answer ALL the questions. This story, "I Don't Mind", is, in fact, over. There is a sequel to it and a chapter has been posted. It is called "Spending Everyday".

If you know the song, the line is, "I don't mind spending everyday" So I am basically continuing. The sequel starts when she wakes up, so just pretend like it's a new chapter. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 to you all!!!

mello80: Dear sweet Melody, thank you tons!! LOL. I might just make a sequel, or something. Thanks!

IHopeForAnarchy who is STILL too lazy to sign in (Wow, you are a lazy bum!): Yeah, I know that it was sad and all. Wow I am so happy that you liked it this much!  There MIGHT be a pileup at the match…. hint hint…Yes, ever-loving Fred Weasley  Lol, forever and ever!! Wow, I must start typing!!!

Sam: it's starting to look like I'm never gonna stop! You guys are so freaking awesome!!

Doodleflip: Lol, too good, I wish. It's starting to look like it's going to keep going… you guys are so amazing for reviewing and actually liking this!!

Kelsey: thanks, I might just do that. You are so cool!

Lia06: Ok, eek, don't like Ben!! John sounds much better!!! I'm glad it's one of your favorites!!!!

TooSweet4Words: Thanks.

Jessica: That's what endings are supposed to do! 

Swimgirl:Yeah…well, guys are like that.

Kathy: Fred's just a really good friend.

Intoxication: Well Im glad you really like it!

pokethepenguin01: WoW! Long review!!! LOL, yes, Oliver does need control, but he IS a guy, after all.

Liz Wyatt: Thank you so much! I wouldn't say AMAZING, though. I know I'D be torn, too. I like the Fred element as well.


End file.
